


It Will Always Be You

by dreaming_wide_awake



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - High School, Jealous Clarke, More tags later, eventual clexa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 16:05:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 43,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5212145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreaming_wide_awake/pseuds/dreaming_wide_awake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>7 years after her family moved to Australia, Lexa returns to Polis. After growing up with Clarke, Raven and Octavia she meets them all again. Clarke and Lexa drifted apart after Lexa stopped writing. How will they deal with it? Can Lexa hide the feelings she still has for her ex-best friend? Read and find out. </p><p>or</p><p>I suck at summaries, but give it a read.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Oh how I suck at summaries. This came into my head, had to write it. I'll be updating as often as I can, no set date (as with most of my other stories I'll be writing as I go). Hope you all enjoy, let me know what you think and whether I should continue this.

“Lexa!” Anya yelled up the stairs, “you’re going to be late if you don’t get moving.”

Lexa grumbled into her pillow to stop herself shooting off some smart-ass remark back at her older sister. It was her first day at Polis High School after moving back to the small town in the middle of the previous week. Her family had left Polis when Lexa was coming up 10 years old, her dad had got a new job across the globe in Australia and had packed up the whole family. Now they were back, her father deciding to move them all back to America in the hopes of saving his marriage after Lexa’s mom finally admitted that she wasn’t happy any longer. Lexa hadn’t been too impressed at moving again, she’d left a lot of friends when they had moved the first time and it had taken her a long time to settle in Australia. She’d been the weird kid at school, with the strange accent, and now she was back to being the weird kid with the strange accent again. Anya had picked up a slight Aussie twang, but in the most part she’d kept her American accent being 15 when they moved. Lexa herself hadn’t been so lucky.

“Seriously!” Anya called up to her, “if I have to come up there…”

“I’m up…” Lexa yelled, “goddamned slave driver…”

Dragging herself out of bed she walked through to her bathroom to take a shower, before getting dressed and heading downstairs.

“Finally.” Anya said as Lexa walked into the kitchen, “being late for school on your first day wouldn’t really set a good impression now, would it.”

“Do I really look like I care?” Lexa asked, running her hand through her newly straightened hair.

“Morning girls.” Gustus said as he walked into the kitchen, kissing Lexa on her head as he passed her, “are you sure that outfit is suitable for school?”

“What’s wrong with it?” Lexa asked looking down at what she was wearing.

She was wearing faded blue jeans, with rips at the knees, and a simple white tank-top. She knew what her father’s issue would be, the top showed the tattoo on her right arm.

“Well I think she looks great.” Indra said, as she walked into the kitchen.

“Thanks mom.” Lexa replied, sticking her tongue out at her father.

“Wonder if any of your friends growing up will be at Polis High…” Anya said.

“Where else are they going to go?” Lexa asked, with a laugh, “this is a two school town.”

“Just try and stay out of trouble.” Gustus said as he looked at Lexa.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Lexa replied, “I was a perfectly well behaved kid.”

“Well there was that one time that you and Clarke Griffin went missing for 4 hours, and we found you both hiding out in Raven’s backyard, trying to save a baby bird that had fallen from the nest.” Anya said with a laugh.

“That so never happened.” The younger girl said, suddenly finding herself more interested in the food that was sitting in front of her.

“Oh it happened,” Indra replied, “you cried yourself to sleep that night because you couldn’t save the bird.”

“Nope,” Lexa said, shaking her head as she stood up, “you can’t prove that it happened, so it didn’t.”

She grabbed her leather jacket from where it was hanging on the back of the kitchen door. As she put it on she turned back to her family.

“Have a good day catching the bad guys,” she said to Anya, before she looked at her parents, “have a good day doing… whatever it is you’re doing, and I’ll catch you all later.”

“Do you want a lift to school?” Anya asked, finishing her coffee.

“Nah,” Lexa said, taking the car keys out of her pocket and jingling them at her sister, “I’ll drive in.”

“Remember…” Anya said.

“I know, I know,” Lexa said, interrupting her sister, “remember to stop at stop signs, keep an eye on the lights and remember to drive on the right. I got it the first twenty times you told me.”

“Just wanted to remind you because the other day when you were driving you nearly ran over that kid on the skateboard.” Anya said.

“Well he should have been watching where he was going.” Lexa replied as she walked to the door.

Lexa picked up her bag on the way out of the door and got in her car, setting off towards the school.

 

x-x-x-x-x

 

“You’ll never guess who Bell saw the other day at the police station.” Octavia said as Clarke drove them to school.

“Criminals, police officers… a few hookers trying to keep warm?” Raven asked, throwing a look over her shoulder at the girl who was sitting in the backseat of Clarke’s car.

“Well yeah,” Octavia said with a shrug, “but he said Anya Woods was there.”

“Why does that name sound familiar?” Raven asked, as Clarke fought to keep her eyes on the road as her mind took her back 7 years.

“We used to hang out with her kid sister.” Octavia replied, “you must remember…”

“Lexa…” Clarke said.

“Lexa as in the girl you kissed in the sandpit when we were like 3, Lexa?” Raven asked, glancing over at Clarke.

“And the girl she kissed at the swimming pool when she was 7,” the other girl said with a smirk, “yes, that Lexa.”

“How do you two even remember that?” Clarke asked, shaking her head a little, “we were kids…”

“Oh this year just got so much more interesting,” Raven said with a laugh as she leaned back in her seat, resting her feet on the dash, “wonder if she’s hot.”

“Hey, feet off the dash Reyes.” Clarke replied, slapping Raven’s leg while keeping her eyes fixed on the road as she took the turning which lead to the school.

“Why didn’t we all stay in touch?” Octavia asked, “after they moved, I mean.”

“We did,” Clarke replied, “well I did anyway, we used to write each other a few times a month.”

“When did that stop?” Raven asked, glancing over at Clarke.

“I think I was about 12, or 13,” the blonde replied, “the letters just stopped. I wrote a couple more times, but didn’t get a reply, so I didn’t bother after that.”

“Weird.” Octavia said.

Raven took her phone out of her pocket, suddenly having a great idea. She opened her Facebook app and typed in Lexa’s name. It didn’t take long for her to find Lexa’s account, they had a mutual friend.

“Why did I not notice that before…” she mumbled to herself as she clicked on Lexa’s profile, “holy mother of all things good…”

“What?” Octavia asked, leaning between the two front seats so she could get a look at what Raven was looking at on her phone, Raven lifted the phone so she could see it better, “dude… is that Lexa?”

“Yep…” Raven said, “we actually all have a mutual friend with her on Facebook.”

“You’re stalking her Facebook?” Clarke asked.

“Like you haven’t done it once or twice over the years.” Raven said, shooting Clarke a disbelieving look.

“I haven’t actually…” the blonde replied, “I didn’t actually think about it…”

“Who’s the mutual friend?” Octavia asked.

“Lincoln.” Raven replied, looking back at the girl.

“Lincoln as in my Lincoln?” Octavia asked, her brow furrowed a little, “how would he know Lexa?”

“No idea,” Raven said with a shrug, “you’ll have to ask him.”

Clarke pulled into the school parking lot, driving over to her usual space, she reversed in.

“Hottie at 12 o’clock.” Octavia said.

All three girls looked out of the front windscreen.

“Hello Lexa Woods and welcome back to Polis…” Raven said quietly, seeing Lexa get out of her car.

“That picture does not do her justice,” Octavia said, watching as Lexa ran her hand through her hair, “I mean look at that hair… that’s got to be porn right there.”

“It is good hair.” Raven agreed with a nod.

“Seriously guys,” Clarke said shaking her head a little, “it’s not nice to perv on the girl on her first day back.”

“So we should wait until her second day back?” Raven asked looking at Clarke with a smirk.

“Come on,” Clarke said with a sigh, “we’re going to be late.”

“Are you seriously telling me that you, Clarke Griffin, the girl who knew Lexa better than any of us, would not tap that?” Octavia said, leaning between the chairs and leaning her head on Clarke’s shoulder.

“I knew Lexa when we were kids,” Clarke said, looking at her friends, “I have no idea who that girl is.”

Clarke got out of the car, leaving Raven and Octavia sitting there looking at each other.

 

x-x-x-x-x-x

 

As Lexa walked up the stairs towards the front of the school building she knew that people were looking at her, it was all part of being the new kid at school, she knew it would be bad, because as she had said to Anya, Polis was a two school town. New kids always stood out, not that Lexa was trying to blend in. She walked in through the main doors, noticing pretty quickly that people turned to look at her. Without giving any of them a second look she glanced up and saw the sign for the reception, she needed to head there to get her schedule and find out what classes she was in. Walking down the corridor, with her music blaring in her ears, she suddenly came to a stop when a group of guys stepped in front of her.

“You’re new here right?” the guy who was obviously the leader of the little group said to her.

“Sorry what?” Lexa asked, taking one of her headphones out so she could actually hear him.

“I said you’re new here.” He repeated, flashing Lexa what she figured must be his best smile.

“You’re observant.” Lexa replied, arching her eyebrow slightly.

“That accent…” the guy said, “where are you from?”

“Grew up in Australia,” Lexa said, “now if you’ll excuse me…”

“I didn’t catch your name.” he said to Lexa as she walked past him.

“That’s because I didn’t give it.” Lexa said, walking backwards away from him and his group, before she turned and carried on the walk to the reception.

She couldn’t help but shake her head a little as she heard the guys friends laughing at him and wishing him better luck next time.

The reception area was pretty quiet, which Lexa was thankful for. She took her headphones out as she walked over to the desk and waited for the woman sitting behind it to finish on the phone. Once the woman put the phone down she looked at Lexa and smiled.

“How can I help you?” she asked.

“I’m Lexa Woods,” Lexa said, “it’s my first day.”

“Welcome to Polis High School,” the woman replied with a smile, opening one of the drawers in the desk and taking out a small pack before handing it to Lexa, “this is a small introduction pack, gives you details about after school activities and upcoming events at the school. It also has information that you need to give to your parents. You’ll also find your timetable and planner in there.”

“Thanks.” Lexa said with a smile of her own, as she looked down at the pack.

“I’ll save you a little time looking and let you know where you need to be now, if that’ll help.” The woman said to Lexa.

“That’d be great.” Lexa replied.

“You have homeroom,” she said, looking at the list in front of her, “with Mr Greene, though he likes his students to call him Nyko, Room 319. Go back out here, take the stairs to your left, up to the third floor then take a right.”

“Great,” Lexa said, putting the introduction pack in her bag, “thanks.”

 

x-x-x-x-x-x

 

Raven and Octavia were sitting at the back of the classroom, Raven was leaning back in her chair with her feet resting on the table as they all waited for their homeroom teacher to arrive.

“Did you see the new girl this morning?” Finn asked his friends.

“Heard she shot you down Collins.” Murphy replied with a laugh.

“I was only trying to be friendly.” Finn said, glancing back at Raven and Octavia, who both knew that he had been trying to get Clarke to agree to go out on a date with him for the last month.

The door opened and Mr Greene walked in, dropping his bag down on his desk, he unzipped it to get something out.

“Feet belong on the floor Miss Reyes, not the table.” He said without looking up.

“See that’s not entirely true,” Raven said as she dropped her feet to the floor, “I mean if you’re sleeping, then you’re feet aren’t on the floor are they.”

“You sleep with your feet on a table?” he asked, looking up at her.

“Well, no.” she replied, realising that her smart-ass reply had fallen a little short.

Raven was about to say something else when the classroom door opened again.

“You must be Alexandria Woods,” Nyko said as Lexa walked in.

“Lexa…” she said.

“Right, sorry, Lexa,” Nyko replied with a smile, “welcome to Polis High School, my name is Mr Greene, but my kids call me Nyko. Keeps it relaxed.”

Lexa nodded a little as Nyko looked around the room, seeing two empty seats, one near Finn Collins and his football playing buddies and the other near Raven and Octavia.

“If you want to take the seat at the back,” he said, motioning to where Raven and Octavia were sitting, “I think you’ll be slightly more comfortable sitting near Miss Reyes and Miss Blake.”

“But Miss Reyes bites sir.” Finn said, causing everyone to laugh as Lexa walked towards the back of the room.

“Only when someone asks me nicely.” Raven said.

Everyone started chatting amongst themselves as Lexa sat down.

“So, Lexa,” Raven said, deciding to start the conversation as Lexa obviously wasn’t going to, “what brings you back to Polis after 7 years?”

“Dad got a new job, again,” Lexa replied, not looking at the two girls, “mom hated Australia.”

“Your accent is so cute.” Octavia said.

“And who would hate Australia?” Raven asked, “I mean seriously, what’s to hate about that weather.”

“I know right.” Lexa said with a laugh as she finally looked over at the two girls.

“Well nothing much has changed around here,” Raven said, “so you’ll have no problem fitting back in.”

“So, your name’s Lexa…” Finn said, turning around in his chair and looking at Lexa, “that’s a pretty name.”

“You know that tables face forward for a reason, right?” Lexa asked, causing a few of Finns friends to laugh.

“Well I’m guessing you’re worth the effort of turning around to look at.” He replied with a smile.

“Let me save you some time,” Lexa said, leaning forward a little as she smiled at him, “I’m not interested.”

“Already have a boyfriend huh?” Finn asked.

“No,” Lexa replied, “nor do I want one, guys aren’t really my type if you catch my drift.”

He looked a little confused.

“She’s into girls, Finn.” Raven said with a laugh.

“Oh,” Finn said, sitting up a little straighter, “that’s cool.”

Lexa laughed as Finn turned back around and faced the front of the classroom again.

“He’s a little slow,” Octavia said, “must be all the knocks to the head.”

“He’s just a hopeless flirt,” Raven said with a shrug, “he’s been hitting on Clarke for the last month.”

Lexa clenched her jaw a little when Raven mentioned Clarke’s name. The two had been best friends while growing up, it had been Clarke that made Lexa realise that she was into girls, it had been Clarke who had been Lexa’s first kiss as a kid. It had been Clarke that Lexa had stopped talking to when she was 13 years old with no explanation.

“You remember Clarke, right?” the other brunette girl asked Lexa.

“Yeah,” Lexa said with a nod, “of course. So she goes here?”

“Certainly does,” Raven replied with a nod, “different homeroom though.”

“Right…” Lexa said taking her timetable out of her bag.

Raven and Octavia shared a little look, before Raven leaned closer to Lexa’s table to look at her timetable.

“You’ll see her in Bio,” Raven said to Lexa, “which is your first class. I’m in that too, we’re just about to start a project and are one short for our group, so you should join us.”

Lexa didn’t say anything she just nodded a little.

 

x-x-x-x-x-x

 

Clarke was already sitting in Biology with Monty when Raven walked in, she could hear her laughing and joking with Octavia and someone as they walked closer to the room. Clarke felt the whole world around her slow down as Raven walked in with Lexa, it was almost like everything else just disappeared. Raven walked over to where Clarke and Monty were sitting while Lexa talked to the teacher.

“You okay there, Princess?” Raven asked, sitting between Clarke and Monty.

“Yeah…” Clarke replied, still not able to tear her eyes away from Lexa.

“Who is that?” Monty asked Raven quietly.

“That’s Lexa,” Raven replied, “she was Clarke’s best friend when they were kids…”

“If I were straight…” Monty said, leaning against Raven’s shoulder.

“If she were straight.” She said with a laugh.

Raven looked back over to Lexa as Mr Kane pointed over to them, obviously telling Lexa to join their group, as she had expected.

“Clarke,” Mr Kane said, “if your group could bring Miss Woods up to speed.”

“Yes sir.” Clarke replied as Lexa walked over to their table.

“Hi…” Lexa said, as she sat down, her eyes flicking from Clarke to Raven.

“This is Monty,” Raven said to Lexa as she motioned to the guy sitting next to her, “and you already know Clarke.”

“How have you been?” Clarke asked, her eyes fixed on the book in front of her rather than the girl sitting next to her.

“Good,” Lexa replied with a nod, “you?”

“Good.” The blonde said, “how long have you been back?”

“Middle of last week,” Lexa answered, “Wednesday… I would’ve come to see you, but I didn’t know if you were still living in the same place.”

“Yep,” Clarke said with a nod, “same place.”

“That accent…” Monty said, “it’s so cute. Australian right?”

“Yeah,” Lexa said with a nod as she looked at him, “I was born here, but we moved when I was younger.”

“And you grew up with Clarke and Raven?” he asked, leaning his elbow on the table, with his hand on his cheek as he looked at Lexa.

“I did, yeah.” Lexa replied.

“Those were the days.” Raven said with a laugh, “I remember once we decided we were going to camp out in my backyard, me and O were telling ghost stories…”

“I beg you not to finish this story.” Clarke said to Raven, her cheeks flushing a little bit.

“Now I really want to know.” Monty said with a laugh.

“Clarke got so scared that she ended up sneaking back into the house when she thought we were all asleep.” Lexa said with a laugh, “we found her curled up with Raven’s dog the next morning.”

“We were 6.” Clarke said looking at Lexa, a small smile tugging at her lips as Lexa laughed, it was certainly a sound which brought back memories.

“It was still funny.” Lexa said.

“Yeah, well, you were always laughing at me.” Clarke said, looking back down at her book.

“Because you always made it so easy,” Lexa replied, “like that time when we were 7 and you decided that you could suddenly dive in the pool like a pro.”

“Oh god…” Clarke mumbled as she dropped her head down onto her book.

“How bad?” Monty asked, fighting his laugh.

“10 out of 10 for effort.” Lexa said, “0 out of 10 for execution.”

“Pretty sure they could hear it down the street when she hit the water.” Raven said as she laughed.

“It wasn’t that bad.” Clarke said as she lifted her head.

“You had bruises on your stomach for a week.” Lexa said as she looked at Clarke.

“It certainly wasn’t my finest moment.” Clarke said with a small laugh as she ran her hand through her hair.

“Wasn’t your most ridiculous either.” Lexa said quietly.

“Can we stop with the embarrassing childhood stories please,” Clarke said looking at Lexa again, “or I’ll start spilling yours.”

“I have no embarrassing childhood stories,” Lexa said with a smile, “I was always the cool one.”

“Yeah, cause cool kids walk down the street reading a book and walk straight into a lamppost.” Clarke said, which caused Lexa to laugh again.

“Did that seriously happen?” Raven asked, “I always thought Clarke was lying with that one.”

“Oh it happened.” Clarke said.

“Twice.” Lexa added.

 

x-x-x-x-x

 

The rest of the class passed pretty quickly, and though there were some awkward moments it hadn’t been as bad as Lexa thought it would be. She didn’t see Clarke again until lunch. Lexa had been dreading lunch, as the new kid there would be that moment where she had no idea where to sit. As she got her food and turned to look around the cafeteria she saw Raven and Octavia waving her over, at that moment she knew it wouldn’t be as bad as she feared.

“So how has your first day been so far?” Octavia asked as Lexa sat down between Raven and Monty.

“It’s been okay,” she replied with a smile, “though if one more person comments on my accent I think I might scream.”

“It’s cute.” Monty said with a laugh.

“Apparently so.” Lexa replied with a laugh of her own.

“Hi,” a guy Lexa didn’t know said, “I’m Jasper.”

“Lexa.” She replied with a smile.

“Lesbian.” Monty said looking at Jasper.

“Seriously?” Jasper asked, “why are the really pretty ones always lesbians.”

Lexa laughed a little as Jasper dropped his head to the table.

“Don’t mind him,” Raven said, tilting her head towards Jasper, “he’ll be over it in like 30 seconds.”

Clarke’s eyes shot up from her food when she finally registered what Monty had said. Lexa’s sexuality wasn’t really something they’d ever talked about as kids, obviously as Lexa moved away when she was pretty young, they were both still at that innocent age when kissing other girls really wasn’t something that was thought about too much.

“I actually have a question.” Jasper said as he looked back up at Lexa.

“No, you can’t watch.” Lexa replied quickly with a smirk, causing the rest of the table to laugh as Jasper’s eyes widened a little.

“That… that isn’t what I was going to ask,” he stuttered as he shook his head a little, “you can tell me to shut up if you want to, but how…”

“Shut up Jasper.” Raven said playfully.

“I’m serious, it’s like a serious question.” Jasper replied.

“You can ask.” Lexa said as she looked at him, though she was pretty sure she already knew what he was going to ask.

“How did you know you were into girls?” he asked.

“That is a stupid question.” Clarke said, glancing at him before she looked back at her food.

“It’s a fair question,” Lexa countered, “but let me answer it by asking you a question Jasper, how did you know you were into girls?”

“I don’t get it…” Jasper replied, earning himself a slap around the head from Octavia.

“It’s that one question that everyone always asks,” Lexa said, being more than comfortable talking about her sexuality, “how did you know? It’s not so different as a straight person knowing, I didn’t just wake up one morning and think ‘oh, today I think I’ll be a lesbian’…”

Clarke let out a little laugh.

“I think I’ve always known,” Lexa continued, “I didn’t like boys in the way that my friends did when I was a kid, when Clarke, Raven and Octavia were talking about the cute boy at school, I just didn’t see what the fascination was.”

“I’ve got a question,” Monty said with a smirk, “was your first kiss with a guy or a girl?”

“A girl…” Lexa said, as she saw Clarke look at her from across the table, “yours?”

“Guy,” Monty said with a nod, “his name was Danny and it was messy.”

“What was her name?” Jasper asked, “the first girl you kissed.”

“Er…” Lexa replied, finding her eyes travelling to Clarke.

Lexa was saved from answering Jasper’s question when Finn and a couple of his friends arrived at the table.

“Are you guys coming to the game tonight?” Finn asked, squeezing in between Clarke and Octavia.

“By all means, take a seat…” Octavia said, “jackass…”

“Love you to O.” he said with a laugh.

“We’ll be there,” Raven said, “got nothing better to do.”

“Lexa?” Finn said, looking over at her, “you coming?”

“Not really my thing,” she said, shaking her head a little, “a group of guys running around wearing 15lb of padding to play Rugby, too much testosterone for me.”

“But there’s cheerleaders.” Raven said, leaning her head on Lexa’s shoulder, causing the other girl to laugh a little.

“What’s Rugby?” Jasper asked, looking at Lexa.

“Are you serious right now?” she asked in reply.

“Ignore the idiot,” Raven said, “think cheerleaders.”

“Costia is cheerleading captain this year right?” Octavia asked looking over at Raven.

“Oh yes,” Raven said with a nod, “oh yes she is.”

“Oh come on Raven, she’s not that pretty.” Clarke said.

“That’s not what you were saying at Monty’s party a few weeks back, Princess.” Raven replied with a smirk.

“I was drunk,” Clarke said, “very, very drunk…”

“And I wasn’t there.” Finn said, putting his arm around Clarke’s shoulders.

“That would be because you weren’t invited.” Monty said quietly, which caused Lexa to laugh.

“You know something,” Lexa said, her eyes fixed on Clarke and Finn, “I’ll come to the game.”

“Great,” Finn said, standing up, “see you all later then.”

As Finn and his friends walked away from the table, Lexa and Clarke were still looking at each other.

“Never thought you’d be the captain of the football team type, Clarke.” Lexa said, slowly licking her lips, before taking the bottom one between her teeth a little as she watched the blush make its way across Clarke’s cheeks.

“Yeah,” Clarke said, clearing her throat a little as she forced herself to look away from Lexa, “I guess something’s change.”

“I guess they do.” Lexa replied with a nod.

Raven was looking between the two of them, a plan running around in her head. She was snapped out of her thoughts when her phone buzzed, letting her know she had a text.

 **Oreo** : Did you just see that? Damn that was hot.

Raven smirked a little as she typed out her reply.

 **Ray-ray** : Hello sexual tension.

“Are you two texting each other when you’re sat at the same table again?” Clarke asked looking between Raven and Octavia.

“Would we do that?” Octavia asked, a mock-shocked tone in her voice.

“Yes.” Everyone but Lexa replied.

 

x-x-x-x-x

 

Clarke had spent the two classes after lunch unable to think about much other than Lexa. It had been years since she had seen the girl, years since she had thought about her, and now she was right there in Clarke’s school. It was weird to her how easy it was for Lexa to slip back into her old dynamic with both Raven and Octavia, when she herself was struggling to see how Lexa would fit back in her world. For the longest time it had been the four of them against the world. Barely a weekend had gone by when they had been kids when either Clarke had stayed the night at Lexa’s or Lexa had stayed the night at Clarke’s.

The night before Lexa had left the country with her family, she and Clarke had promised each other that they would always be friends. They had written to each other at least once a week for the first 6 months, then the letters became monthly, and finally they stopped. It had hurt her when they stopped talking, a massive hole was left in her life without Lexa being involved in it in some way, and it had taken her a long time to move past that. Her mom and dad tried telling her that there had to be a reason why Lexa stopped writing, deep down she still wanted to know what that reason was. Eventually she just accepted that Lexa had found a new best friend and forgot all about her.

Now Lexa was back, and they were both a lot more grown up than they had been, and Clarke couldn’t find herself disagreeing with Raven and Octavia when they had said Lexa was hot. To Clarke, Lexa had always been pretty, beautiful even, but now she was something so much more than that. Her mind had taken her back, more than once that day, to the promise that she and Lexa had made each other when they were kids. They had promised each other that they would go to senior prom together. She had no idea why she was now thinking about that again, she hadn’t thought about it in years.

As she made her way to the final class of the day, she tried to clear her head of all things Lexa. Especially the way Lexa had looked at her during lunch. She had gym for last period, something that she hated. No, not hated, loathed. It was one class that she wished was optional, but at Polis High School it was mandatory.

Entering the locker room she could hear everyone laughing and joking around, she could hear the cheerleaders talking about the game later that night, and the new routine they’d been working on over the weekend. She made her way past them towards the back of the locker room where she, Raven and Octavia always got changed.

“I meant to ask you, how do you know Lincoln?” she heard Octavia said, and at that moment her heart dropped. Lexa.

“His dad is kind of my uncle…” Lexa said to Octavia, “how do you know Lincoln?”

“She knows him intimately.” Raven said with a laugh.

“You’re the girl he’s been banging on about for the last 5 months on Facebook?” Lexa asked.

“Was that a pun?” Octavia asked.

“Sorry…” Lexa said with a laugh, “let me translate, you’re the girl he’s been going on about…”

“That sounded so dirty…” Raven said with a laugh.

Clarke rounded the corner and saw the other three.

“Here she is.” Raven said with a smile.

Clarke’s mouth suddenly went very dry as she saw Lexa standing there without her t-shirt on.

“You okay, Clarke?” Lexa asked, a small smirk on her lips.

“Yeah,” Clarke replied, rubbing her neck and looking away from Lexa as she realised that she’d been staring.

“Lexa was just telling us about how she knows Lincoln.” Octavia said as she sat down on the bench.

“Oh yeah?” Clarke asked as she sat down and took her gym stuff out of her bag.

“His dad is Indra’s brother.” Lexa replied as she reached up to put something on the top shelf of the locker.

Clarke very nearly groaned a little as her eyes travelled up the length of Lexa’s body. The girl was definitely toned, Clarke could clearly see the muscle definition in her stomach. At that moment she also caught sight of Lexa’s tattoos. The one on her arm, and the one on her side, which looked like a tree that spanned from Lexa’s hip, up her torso and vanished beneath the sports bra she was wearing. It reminded Clarke of a film that she and Lexa had watched more times than she could remember as a kid. It also brought back memories of a night when Clarke had been ill, and Lexa had read her the story which the film was based on, as she fell asleep.

Lexa glanced over at Clarke, and followed her eye line down until she realised what Clarke was looking at, a small smile tugged at the corners of her lips.

“Dude,” Raven said, standing up and walking over to Lexa, “is that the tree from FernGully: The Last Rainforest?”

“Yeah…” Lexa said with a small laugh, “childhood memories…”

“I remember getting seriously bored with you two about that movie.” Raven said with a laugh as she looked between Clarke and Lexa.

“It was an epic movie.” Lexa said shaking her head a little, “you just didn’t get it.”

“The book was better.” Clarke said, noticing the soft look in Lexa’s eyes as the other girl looked at her.

“We’d better get moving.” Octavia said, “don’t really want to have to run extra laps cause we’re late.”

Lexa pulled on a long-sleeved t-shirt covering the tattoo on her arm as Clarke finished getting ready, then the four of them went through to the basketball court.

 

x-x-x-x-x

 

Clarke and Lexa arrived for the football game before Raven and Octavia, so they went to find seats.

“Can I ask you something?” Clarke said to Lexa as the other girl finished texting Anya to tell her where she was.

“Sure.” Lexa replied, looking at Clarke with a little smile.

“Why did you stop writing?” the blonde asked.

And there it was, the question that Lexa had been dreading all day. She looked down at her hands as she tried to think about the best way to answer the question.

“I kinda figured you’d found a new best friend and forgotten all about me.” Clarke said with an uncomfortable laugh.

“That wasn’t it…” Lexa replied quietly, “I never forgot about you Clarke…”

“So why then?” Clarke asked.

“Honestly,” Lexa said, taking a deep breath, “it was too hard. I lost count of the amount of times something would happen and the first thing that went through my head was ‘I can’t wait to tell Clarke about this’… I was just figuring out who I was, you know, my sexuality, and… it was too hard, when that girl you want to share everything with is just so far away…”

“Hey bitches.” Raven said, interrupting Lexa as she and Octavia walked over to where the two were sitting.

Clarke was sure that she saw Lexa blink quickly a few times, before she sighed a little.

“The cheerleaders been out yet?” Raven said as she sat next to Lexa.

“Not yet.” Lexa said with a little laugh.

“Ready to see how people really play football.” Octavia said looking at Lexa with a grin on her face.

“Oh please,” Lexa said shaking her head a little, “you know nothing.”

Clarke tried to slow her heart down as she felt herself relax a little more. She knew that Lexa hadn’t given her a whole answer to her question, but it was a start.

At that moment the cheerleaders ran out, and Clarke noticed how Raven leant in closer to Lexa and pointed out Costia. For some reason Clarke felt her chest start to burn a little, she couldn’t really understand it, there was no way that she could be jealous. It’s not like she had any reason to be jealous, Lexa wasn’t hers, she had never been hers.

“Not bad…” Lexa said, to Raven, “not my usual type, but not bad at all.”

“What is your usual type?” Octavia asked.

“Blonde.” Lexa said with a small laugh.

“Coloured or natural?” Raven asked with a smirk.

“Gotta be natural,” Lexa said with a smirk of her own, “there’s just something about the way natural blonde’s catch the light…”

“So, the big question,” Raven said, “looks or personality?”

“Personality,” Lexa replied quickly, “I mean, don’t get me wrong, I like a pretty girl as much as the next lesbian, but if they don’t have a brain in their head, big turn off. Also they have to be able to make me laugh.”

“I’m starting to think your type is one person rather than a group of people,” Raven said quietly enough that only Lexa could hear her, “you going to tell her?”

Lexa laughed a little uncomfortably, before running her tongue over her lips which had suddenly gone very dry.

“No…” she admitted quietly.

Raven nodded a little.

“Don’t worry,” she said, “your secret’s safe with me.”

 

x-x-x-x-x-x

 

After the game, Clarke, Raven, Octavia and Lexa all went to the meet-up at the lake, something that happened after most home games. A big fire was burning in the fire-pit that was regularly used by the High School group, Clarke was standing talking to Raven, trying to avoid Finn for a reason she couldn’t quite understand.

“You okay?” Raven asked Clarke as the blonde once again became quiet.

“Yeah,” Clarke said with a nod, “I was just thinking…”

“About what?” the other girl asked.

“How weird life is sometimes,” Clarke replied with a sigh, “I mean, she left, you know, she was gone. Now she’s back and… everything is just so different, but at the same time, not different…”

“We were kids when she left, Clarke,” Raven said as they both looked across to the other side of the fire where Lexa was sitting with Octavia and Costia, “things are obviously going to be different now…”

“Is it wrong that I don’t want them to be?” the blonde asked, shaking her head a little as she saw how Costia was looking at Lexa, “is it wrong that I want everything to just go back to the way it was?”

“I’m not sure if it can,” Raven said with a soft smile, “we’re all different people now.”

“I’m going to head home,” Clarke said, with one last look across the fire, “I’ve got homework to do.”

“You gonna tell O and Lexa that you’re going?” Raven asked.

“No” she said, “they’re busy. Tell them I said I’ll see them tomorrow, okay?”

“Sure.” Raven said with a nod before Clarke pulled her into a quick hug.

As she watched Clarke slowly start to walk back to her car she pulled out her phone and text Octavia telling her that Clarke was heading home. Looking across the fire she saw Octavia say something to Lexa, who looked over to where Raven was standing, before she leant in and said something quietly to Costia, who nodded, before she got up and round the fire to where Raven was standing.

“She’s going home already?” Lexa asked Raven, “We’ve been here like 30 minutes.”

“She said something about having homework to do or something.” Raven replied, “if you hurry you’ll catch her before she goes.”

Lexa could see from where they were standing that Clarke was nearly at her car, she jogged to catch her up.

“Hey…” she said as Clarke opened the drivers’ side door of her car.

“Hey.” Clarke replied with a soft smile as she looked at Lexa.

“Leaving without saying goodnight is rude,” Lexa said, “your mom would be disappointed.”

Clarke laughed a little as she remembered the lecture her mom had given her one night after she and Lexa had an argument when they were 6, Lexa leaving without Clarke saying goodnight.

“You’re right, she would be,” the blonde said, “but I… I didn’t want to interrupt.”

“You wouldn’t have interrupted, we were just talking.” Lexa replied, “Nothing to interrupt.”

“She’s a nice girl.” Clarke said with a little smile.

“Yeah, she is.” Lexa replied.

“Pretty too…” the blonde said.

“You okay?” Lexa asked, a slightly worried tone to her voice.

“Yeah,” she replied, with a smile that didn’t quite reach her eyes, “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Okay…” Lexa said with nod, “see you tomorrow. Say hi to your folks for me.”

“Will do.” Clarke said as she got in her car.

Lexa stood and watched as Clarke drove away, before she turned and walked back towards the fire.

 

x-x-x-x-x-x

 

When Lexa made it home, Anya was sitting on the sofa watching television. Lexa took her jacket off, leaving it over the back of the chair as she joined Anya on the sofa.

“How was your first day at work?” Lexa asked.

“Pretty good,” Anya replied, “pretty quiet, but pretty good. How was school?”

“Not bad.” Lexa said with a nod, “Raven Reyes and Octavia Blake are in my homeroom class, which was… weird.”

“Any of your other old friends at the school?” the older girl asked.

“Er, yeah,” Lexa replied, “Clarke…”

“Bet that was fun,” Anya said sarcastically, “considering that you just suddenly decided to stop writing to her one day, with no explanation why.”

“You know why…” Lexa said quietly.

“So how is she?” the older girl asked as she looked at her sister.

“All grown up…” Lexa said with a little smile.

“Hot?” Anya asked.

“That is one word for her, yeah…” Lexa said with a laugh and a nod.

“And those feelings that you’ve tried to ignore for the last however many years…” Anya said, nudging Lexa’s leg, “they still there?”

“Oh yeah…” Lexa answered with a sigh.

“Told you that you couldn’t run from them forever, kid.” Anya said, wrapping her arm around Lexa’s shoulder and pulling her closer.

“Watch me.” Lexa mumbled as she lifted her legs up and rested her head on Anya’s shoulder, which caused the older girl to laugh.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this part Clarke's jealousy shows a bit, Lexa and Costia get closer and Finn is a bit of a dick. Thank you for all the comments and everything so far, it makes writing a lot more fun knowing that people are enjoying reading it. Let me know what you think of this part :)

 

As she woke up that morning Lexa couldn’t help but think about the dreams she’d had, dreams about her childhood, dreams about Clarke. All the memories she had of growing up were pretty happy ones, well all the ones she could remember anyway. Until she had moved away. She had dreaded Clarke asking her why she stopped writing because she didn’t know if she’d be able to tell her. As it stood she almost told her. But how do you tell a girl that you haven’t seen in 7 years that you stopped writing because you were in love with her and could do nothing about it.

Every time a letter had arrived from Clarke Lexa’s emotions went into overload. Of course she was excited that she had got the letter, she loved reading about what Clarke had been up to, but then came the inevitable pain. When she was 13 Anya had sat her down and asked her what was going on, of course her sister had noticed that for nearly a week after she got each letter from Clarke she was really down, and every time it took her longer and longer to reply. Her older sister had been the one that made her realise that maybe she didn’t just miss Clarke because they were best friends, maybe there was a lot more to it than that. Lexa figured if she stopped writing those feelings would eventually fade, after all it was only a crush, there had to be a time when she would stop thinking about her and feeling the way she did. But even after she stopped writing she still thought about her.

Dragging herself out of bed, Lexa made her way over to her closet. Opening it she reached up to the shelf and pulled down the box which was there. She walked back to her bed and sat down, opening the box and taking out the photographs which were in it. The whole box was full of memories for Lexa, photographs, letters, birthday cards. Part of her had wanted to leave the box in Australia, throw it away, but she knew that she could never do that.

She sighed as she heard a knock at her bedroom door.

“Yeah…” she said, closing the box and putting it under her bed before the door opened.

“Breakfast is ready.” Anya said with a smile, “you okay?”

“Yeah,” Lexa replied with a small smile of her own, “yeah, I’m good.”

Anya nodded a little before she closed the door and went back downstairs. Lexa took a quick shower and got ready before going downstairs. Gustus was already in the kitchen, and put a cup of coffee down in front of her as soon as she sat down.

“Okay,” she said, “what’s going on?”

“Why would anything be going on?” Anya asked as she put some breakfast down in front of her sister.

“Coffee and breakfast without having to get it myself,” Lexa said with a knowing look, “last time that happened you were all building up to tell me that the dog had died.”

“We’re going to have guests round for dinner tonight.” Gustus said, cutting to the chase.

“And this is your way of asking me to behave?” Lexa asked, an amused tone in her voice.

“Mom invited the Griffins round for dinner.” Anya said, “Clarke included.”

“Right,” Lexa replied, looking down at the food in front of her, “and you think that’s going to be a problem for me?”

“Isn’t it?” Anya asked.

“No.” Lexa said, “No problem at all.”

 

x-x-x-x-x-x

 

Lexa was in homeroom before Raven and Octavia arrived, she was sitting there looking out of the window, her thoughts obviously elsewhere as the room started to fill up.

Her attention was snapped from her thoughts when one of the cheerleaders walked over to her table.

“You’re Lexa right?” she asked.

“Depends who’s asking…” Lexa replied as she looked at the girl.

“I’m Echo,” the girl said with a smile, “Costia asked me to pass this along to you.”

She put a note down on Lexa’s desk, an odd look in her eye as Lexa didn’t move to pick it up.

“It’s an invite to meet her for lunch.” Echo said.

“Does she need to send it back, like a signed RSVP thing?” Raven asked from where she was sitting, which caused Lexa to laugh a little.

Echo rolled her eyes as she walked away from Lexa’s desk and sat down at her own.

“Lunch with the head cheerleader huh?” Raven asked Lexa as the other girl put the note straight in her bag without reading it.

“Jealous Reyes?” Lexa asked with a smirk as she looked at her.

“Yeah,” Raven said with a laugh, “little bit.”

“Jealous of who though,” Octavia said, nudging Raven, “that is the question.”

“Oh shut up.” Raven said, suddenly finding something very interesting to look at on her desk.

Lexa laughed a little as the door opened and Nyko walked in.

“Feet…” he started to say.

“Are already on the floor.” Raven said, finishing his sentence.

“I’m impressed,” Nyko said as he looked at Raven, “my message is finally starting to get through.”

“No it’s not,” Lexa said, “she only just got here, she hasn’t had time to get comfortable yet.”

Nyko laughed as he made a start on registration and the notices that needed to be handed out that day.

 

x-x-x-x-x

 

Lexa’s first class of that day was English, as she hadn’t had that class yet she needed to talk to the teacher first.

“You must be Alexandria.” The teacher said with a smile.

“Lexa…” Lexa replied with a smile of her own, “My parents call me Alexandria when I misbehave.”

“I may have to remember that,” the teacher said, “I’m Mr Jackson, let’s find somewhere for you to sit.”

As Mr Jackson looked around the room he spotted an empty seat at the back.

“There’s an empty seat at the back next to Miss Griffin.” He said, “if you would like to sit there.”

“Great.” Lexa said with a nod.

“There’s an empty seat here sir.” Costia said, causing Lexa to look over in her direction.

“Your choice Miss Woods,” Mr Jackson said, “you can sit next to Miss Griffin or Miss Forest.”

Lexa looked towards the back of the room and she saw that Clarke wasn’t looking up, she was too busy reading something from a book in front of her. Smiling a little she looked over at Costia and motioned that she was going to sit at the back, which got her a smile and nod from the other girl. Lexa knew Clarke well enough to know that she wasn’t actually reading anything, and she just didn’t want to watch as Lexa sat somewhere else.

“I hear you’re coming round for dinner tonight.” Lexa said quietly to Clarke as she sat down.

“Yeah,” Clarke said, finally looking at Lexa, “is that okay?”

“Why wouldn’t it be?” Lexa asked with a small smile.

Clarke laughed a little as she looked towards the front of the class again.

“I… I thought you’d want to sit near Costia…” she said, quietly enough that Lexa nearly missed it.

“I’ve known the girl 5 minutes.” Lexa replied, in a way that made Clarke laugh again.

As the class started Lexa realised that she didn’t have a copy of the book they were reading from, just as she was about to put her hand up, Clarke moved her desk over a little, putting the book in the middle of them.

“Thanks.” Lexa said.

“No problem,” Clarke replied, “if I remember rightly, you used to have to wear glasses to read when we were kids.”

“Contacts,” Lexa said with a smile, “glasses kinda kill the look you know.”

“I always thought they were cute.” Clarke said as she turned her attention back to the book.

Lexa shook her head a little as she felt herself blush slightly.

Towards the end of the class Costia was giving out the homework for that evening.

“Hey Lexa.” She said as she reached the back of the classroom.

“Hey.” Lexa replied with a smile.

“I was just wondering if Echo passed on the note.” Costia said with a smile of her own.

“She did,” Lexa said with a nod, “haven’t had chance to read it yet though…”

“Oh,” the other girl said, “it’s just… well, I was kind of wondering if you maybe wanted to grab lunch with me.”

“Didn’t realise they served rabbit food in the cafeteria…” Clarke mumbled under her voice.

“Sure,” Lexa said trying to stop the laugh that was threatening to escape her, “lunch would be good.”

“Great.” Costia said with a bright smile before she started to walk away.

“Costia…” Lexa said, stopping her as she was walking away, she turned and looked back, “homework sheet?”

“Oh right,” the other girl said, blushing, “sorry…”

She walked back and gave both Clarke and Lexa one of the sheets before she walked back to the front of the class.

“I didn’t think cheerleaders actually ate food.” Clarke said to Lexa as they both packed away their bags.

“Sure they do,” Lexa said, keeping a straight face, “they just throw it up afterwards.”

Clarke laughed as she picked up her bag and jacket.

“I have no idea what class I have next.” Lexa said, taking her planner out of her bag.

“Bio.” Clarke said, “you remember where it is?”

“Why do I need to remember, I’ve got you to walk me there.” Lexa said flashing Clarke a smile.

“You’re an idiot, you know that right?” Clarke said.

Lexa nodded with a grin on her face which again caused Clarke to laugh as she walked from the room, Lexa following behind her.

 

x-x-x-x-x

 

As the sun was shining most people decided to eat their lunch outside, Clarke sitting with Raven, Octavia, Monty and Finn with a few of his friends, Lexa sitting with Costia.

“You okay Princess?” Raven asked, dropping herself down next to Clarke.

“Yeah.” Clarke replied with a nod, looking at Raven.

“No Lexa today?” Octavia asked as she started digging into her food.

“Oh, didn’t you hear,” Raven said, “she’s having lunch with Costia.”

“That’s going to be a cheap date,” Octavia replied, “cheerleaders don’t even eat lunch.”

“It’s not a date,” Clarke said, “it’s lunch.”

“And cheerleaders do eat, they’re athletes,” Monty said, “they need to keep their energy levels up.”

“I’m sorry, it sounded like you just said cheerleaders are athletes.” Raven said looking over at him.

“They are.” He replied with a nod.

“I bet Lexa is going to find out all about Costia’s energy levels.” Finn said with a smirk as he high-fived one of his buddies.

“Seriously?” Clarke said looking at him, “it’s lunch.”

“Yeah, it really looks like lunch.” Finn said looking over at where Lexa and Costia were sitting.

Clarke followed his eye-line and saw Costia leaning close to Lexa, whispering something in her ear which made Lexa laugh a little while biting her lip.

“So,” Monty said, “party, my place, Saturday. Everyone is invited.”

“Everyone?” Raven asked, looking at Finn.

“Everyone,” Monty said with a nod, “my folks are away.”

“Why are we only invited when your folks are away?” Finn asked.

“Because the last time you all came to a party at my place, one of your buddies nearly drowned in the pool,” Monty said, “at least with my folks gone for the weekend I’d have an extra day to get rid of the body.”

“You inviting the cheerleaders?” Raven asked.

“The cheerleaders are always invited,” he said with a smile as he looked at Raven, “I know how much they entertain you.”

Everyone looked over at Clarke as she started putting her things in her bag before she stood up.

“You okay?” Raven asked.

“Yeah,” she said with a nod, “I’m not hungry, I just remembered I told Mr Jenkins I’d be in the art room to do some more work on my project.”

Nobody said anything as Clarke walked away in a hurry.

“That was weird.” Finn said with a shrug.

Octavia nudged Raven and motioned over to where Lexa and Costia were getting better acquainted. Costia was very nearly sitting in Lexa’s lap as the two shared a kiss.

“Houston, we have a problem…” Raven said shaking her head a little.

“Well that escalated quickly.” Monty said as he looked where Raven and Octavia were looking.

 

x-x-x-x-x-x

 

Lexa was putting her books into her locker as Finn and his football buddies walked over to her.

“So,” Finn said, leaning against the locker next to Lexa’s, “you and Costia huh?”

“Is that any of your business?” Lexa asked, looking at him.

“I’m just curious.” He said with a shrug.

“You looking for tips or something?” she asked as she closed her locker.

“Oh please,” he said, “I’m doing pretty well on my own.”

“Sure you are stud.” Lexa said as she moved to walk away from him.

“Let’s have a little bet,” he said, standing in front of her, “I bet that I get Clarke Griffin into bed before you take that step with Costia.”

“You’re pathetic, you know that.” Lexa said, moving again to walk around him.

Finn moved again and stopped her.

“You’re just afraid you’re going to lose.” He said with a smirk.

“Well let me tell you something,” Lexa said resting her hand on his shoulder, “if you get Clarke into bed, and it’s a big if, you’ll have to be careful once she’s gone to sleep. She tends to talk a lot, and sometimes kicks a lot when she’s asleep.”

While Finn was standing with his mouth open Lexa laughed, patted his shoulder and walked around him, she turned back to face him, walking backwards down the hallway.

“Oh, and she can’t sleep on the right hand side of the bed.” She called back before she turned and carried on to her class.

 

x-x-x-x-x-x

 

“Lexa,” Abby said as they all sat around the table eating dinner, “how are you finding Polis High?”

“It’s not as bad as I thought it was going to be.” Lexa said with a smile.

“I bet it’s easier with Clarke, Raven and Octavia there isn’t it?” Anya asked, knowing that she was going to irritate her little sister.

“It’s made some of the classes a little more entertaining.” Lexa replied, “I mean I have homeroom with Raven and O, and I have a couple of classes with Clarke.”

“And I bet you’ve made a lot of new friends as well.” Abby said.

“A few,” Lexa said, glancing over at Clarke who hadn’t said a word to her since she arrived, “Monty is pretty cool, Jasper is… odd. Then there’s Clarke’s boyfriend Finn…”

“He’s not my boyfriend.” Clarke said, looking over at Lexa.

“Finn, the captain of the football team Finn?” Jake asked, looking between Clarke and Lexa.

“That’s the one,” Lexa said with a nod, “does he know he’s not your boyfriend, cause he seems to think he is.”

“He knows we’re just friends,” Clarke replied, as she kept her eyes locked on Lexa, “though he does keep asking me on a date, so I might have to take him up on that.”

“Why not,” Lexa said with a shrug, “I mean if you’re into that kind of thing.”

“Or I might just ask him to lunch and make-out with him outside.” Clarke shot back, making Lexa choke on the food she was eating.

Anya patted Lexa on the back a little as she looked between Lexa and Clarke.

“Thanks…” Lexa said as she took a mouthful of water.

“Are there any guys that you’ve got your eye on Lexa?” Abby asked.

“She’s not into guys.” Anya said with a smile, “Lexa is a walking, talking gay disaster.”

“That’s one thing I like about that school,” Abby said, “they have a very open minded view on the students sexuality. They have an LGBT group on a Wednesday after school. It is Wednesday isn’t Clarke, that group that you and Raven go to.”

“Yeah,” Clarke said with a nod, “it was Thursday but they had to change the day because the cheerleaders added an extra practice and a few of them go to it.”

“That’s good,” Abby said, “the cheerleaders are always the popular girls at school, so as some of them attend…”

“The head cheerleader, Costia Forest, she’s actually a pretty active member of the group,” Clarke said, interrupting her mother, “she likes to take it upon herself to make sure new members are… comfortable.”

“Well Costia is a very friendly person.” Lexa said as she finished her food.

“I noticed that earlier, when you two were having lunch.” Clarke said, pushing her plate away from her a little bit, having finished her food as well.

“Didn’t realise that you were taking that much interest in who I was having lunch with, Clarke.” Lexa said with a smirk.

“I think the whole school was interested in who you were having lunch with.” Clarke replied.

“Okay you two,” Indra said, “Time out.”

“Can I be excused?” Lexa said, looking at Indra.

“No,” Indra replied, “you and Clarke are going to clear the table, then load the dishwasher, while the adults talk.”

“It’s Anya’s night to load the dishwasher.” Lexa said.

“I’m not the one acting like a kid,” Anya said with a laugh as she looked at Lexa, “plus I actually do count as an adult now.”

“Only in age.” Lexa replied as everyone stood up, leaving her and Clarke at the table.

“Can’t believe we just got put on time out…” Clarke mumbled.

Lexa couldn’t stop the laugh that escaped her, which caused Clarke to laugh as well.

“So,” Lexa said, resting her arms on the table as she leant forward a little, “what’s your problem with Costia?”

“I don’t have a problem with Costia…” Clarke replied.

“Right,” Lexa said with a smile and a nod, “so those little digs were because of…?”

“I don’t know.” Clarke said, shaking her head a little.

“Do you have a problem with me and Costia?” Lexa asked, “I mean, Raven mentioned that you two had hit it off at Monty’s party.”

“I wouldn’t say we hit it off,” Clarke replied with a laugh, “it’s more… our mouths hit it off during a game of spin the bottle.”

“Clarke Griffin kissing girls during a game of spin the bottle,” Lexa said with a laugh, “scandalous.”

“I know right,” Clarke said with a laugh of her own, “I tend to be a lot more on the girl side of bi when I’ve been drinking.”

“So when you’re sober you’re bi, when you’re drunk you’re a lesbian?” Lexa asked, her face full of amusement.

“Pretty much, yeah.” Clarke said with a nod, causing Lexa to laugh.

“In that case,” Lexa replied, “I should probably tell you that I already told Finn Collins what you’re like in bed.”

“Excuse me?” Clarke asked, “how would you know what I’m like in bed.”

“I meant when you’re sleeping, but I may have missed that part out when I was talking to him.” Lexa said with a smirk and a shrug.

“Okay,” the blonde said, “explain.”

“I was putting my books in my locker and he was asking about me and Costia,” Lexa replied, “he said something about having a bet, saying he’d get you into bed before I took that step with her. He was being an ass about it, so I may have implied that I’d already got you in bed, or I think that’s the way he took it.”

“And you didn’t correct him?” Clarke asked.

“You heard me say he was being an ass about it, right?” Lexa asked in reply as Clarke threw a napkin at her, “hey, rude.”

“Let’s just clear the table.” Clarke said with a sigh as Lexa laughed again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember you can find me on Tumblr if you want to rant about this fic (or any of my other ones) or if you just wanna stop by and say hi :) You can find me @unaligned-valkyrie


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay with this, I've been really busy for the last week. Remember to let me know what you think about this part. We skip forward to the night of Monty's party. Enjoy.

 

When Saturday night rolled around Lexa was having second thoughts about going to Monty’s party. Things had been a little weird at school, she had felt herself being pulled in two very different directions, and part of her wasn’t sure which way she wanted to go. She was spending time with Raven, Octavia and Clarke in class, but during the breaks and lunch she was having to choose between them and Costia. She had to give the girl some credit, she had tried spending time with Lexa’s friends, but Raven never made it easy. But for Lexa the other option wasn’t that much fun for her, spending time with Costia meant spending more time around the other cheerleaders, and other than Echo the rest of the cheerleaders bored her.

Anya was driving Lexa to the party as it had already been decided that Clarke, Raven, Octavia, Lexa and a few others would be spending the night there, which made more sense as everyone assumed they’d be drinking. Lexa had heard a lot of stories from her friends about the alcohol concoctions that Monty and Jasper created for the parties, though Octavia had said most of the time they smelt like paint stripper, they had the desired effect when it came to getting people drunk.

“Lexa,” Anya said, as she stood in the doorway of Lexa’s bedroom, “if we don’t leave soon you’re going to be late.”

“It’s a high school party Anya,” Lexa replied with a sigh as she sat on her bed, “I doubt people are going to be exactly punctual.”

“Well those who actually want to be there are likely to get there early.” Anya said, walking into the room and sitting next to the younger girl, “So why don’t you want to go?”

“I do want to go…” Lexa started to say.

“Liar.” Anya replied, interrupting her.

“When you were at school, did you ever have that thing where you were being pulled in two separate directions?” Lexa asked, running her hand through her hair, “Like having two completely different sets of friends who didn’t seem to get on?”

“Clarke and Costia.” Anya said as she looked at Lexa.

“What?” Lexa asked, deciding to play dumb.

Anya sighed a little as she shook her head.

“Look,” she said, “that acting dumb shit may work with some of your friends, but it isn’t going to work with me, I know you too well for that. For the last week everything for you has been about one or the other, Clarke or Costia. You talk about your classes with Clarke, the bio project that you’re doing with her, Raven and Monty. Then you get to talking about Costia… Remember I was the only one here when you got back from the movies the other night, you didn’t exactly seem to have enjoyed the night.”

“It was fun…” Lexa said quietly.

“Yet you were looking forward to seeing someone else a little more.” Anya replied, “you seriously need to work this out. Are you leading the cheerleader girl on because you can’t have the girl you actually want?”

“I like Costia.” Lexa said.

“I’m not disputing that, kid,” the older girl said, “but we both know that there’s someone else you like a lot more.”

Lexa didn’t say anything, she just sat there looking at her hands.

“Lexa,” Anya said, putting her arm around her sister’s shoulders, “you’ve had a thing for Clarke Griffin since you were kids. I remember when you were like 6 years old, you asked mom if girls were allowed to marry other girls, when she asked why you were asking you told her that you wanted to marry Clarke.”

“I did not.” Lexa said, looking at her sister again.

“Oh you did,” Anya said with a laugh, “obviously mom and dad didn’t take it seriously, because you were 6. When we moved to Australia do you remember what you were most upset about?”

“I was 9…” Lexa said with a shrug.

“It was Clarke…” Anya replied, “you weren’t that upset about leaving your other friends, it was just Clarke. You probably don’t remember when we were packing and you two decided to see if you could hide her in one of the suitcases so we could take her with us. You were both well up for that until mom pointed out that she’d probably suffocate in the luggage hold on the plane.”

Lexa laughed at that, she couldn’t really remember it but Indra had showed her photographs of Clarke in a suitcase and told her the story.

“You need to do what makes you happy, kid.” Anya said, kissing Lexa on the side of her head, “but right now, you need to get ready, I have more important things to do tonight than wait around for you to be ready to go to a party.”

“Like what?” Lexa asked, “Your plans probably consist of watching Special Victims Unit on TV.”

“I’m actually going out for drinks with someone.” Anya said, flashing her sister a smile.

“You have a date?” Lexa asked.

“It’s not a date, its drinks.” Her older sister replied.

“With who?” she asked in reply.

“Just someone from work.” Anya said as she stood up, “now get your butt moving.”

“I’ll get moving when you tell me who you’re going on a date with.” Lexa said, crossing her arms as she looked at Anya.

“It is not a date,” Anya said with a look, “and it’s Bellamy.”

“Octavia’s brother?” Lexa asked, “didn’t you push him in the pool when you were kids cause he tried to kiss you?”

“How do you know about that, you were 3.” Anya said.

“You’re not the only one who remembers moms stories.” Lexa said with a smirk as she stood up and walked over to her wardrobe, “Give me 10 minutes.”

 

x-x-x-x-x

 

When Lexa arrived at Monty’s house it was already pretty busy, it was soon pretty obvious that most of their year were there. As soon as she walked through the door she was handed a drink by Jasper. Bringing it towards her mouth she screwed up her face a little as she could smell the drink.

“What is in this?” she asked.

“No idea,” Jasper said with a smile, “just drink it.”

Before Lexa could drink what was in her hand, the cup was taken off her and replaced with a beer.

“Don’t,” Raven said with a smirk, “I’m pretty sure you could strip engines with that shit. Probably better to wait until later when you’re so drunk you can’t taste it. Monty has some better stuff in the kitchen, though I’m pretty sure the alcohol content is about 90% proof.”

“How is that possible?” Lexa asked as she followed Raven through the small crowd of people in the hallway.

“The guy is a chemistry genius.” She said with a shrug.

Raven lead Lexa through to the kitchen when Clarke and Octavia were drinking.

“We were starting to think you weren’t coming.” Octavia said with a smile as she saw Lexa.

“I got talking to Anya and lost track of time,” Lexa replied, which wasn’t really a lie, “I think we need to talk though. Apparently my sister is going on a date with your brother tonight.”

“So that’s who he was going to meet,” Octavia said, “he wouldn’t tell me, though apparently it’s only drinks.”

“That’s what Anya said too,” the other girl replied, “but I don’t really believe her.”

“Didn’t they hate each other when we were kids?” Clarke asked.

“Anya hated everyone when we were kids.” Raven replied.

“She reminded me about something earlier, when we were packing to move to Australia,” Lexa said with a laugh as she looked at Clarke, “apparently you and I were trying to pack you into a suitcase.”

“I think I remember that,” Clarke said with a laugh of her own, “seemed like a good idea till your mom pointed out I’d either suffocate or freeze.”

“Yeah,” Lexa replied, “I guess we didn’t really think it through too well.”

“You didn’t try and pack us in your luggage,” Octavia said as she looked at Lexa, “I’m hurt…”

“We were never her favourites, O,” Raven said, putting her hand around her friends shoulders, “we need to accept that.”

“It wasn’t like that…” Lexa replied with a roll of her eyes.

“Now that I think about it,” Octavia said, narrowing her eyes as she looked at Lexa, fighting to keep the smirk from her lips, “she never tried to kiss either of us either, I mean that should have told us something.”

“She’s into blondes.” Raven said with a shrug.

“Who’s into blondes?” Costia asked, walking over to the group.

“I am.” Octavia said quickly, with a nod.

“I thought you were with that college guy,” Costia said as she stood next to Lexa, “what’s his name…”

“Lincoln.” Lexa said with a smirk, “my cousin Lincoln…”

“I am,” the other girl said, “he’s not my usual type…”

“Well, you can’t help who you fall for I guess.” Costia said with a shrug, before she looked at Lexa, “I didn’t see you arrive.”

“Just got here,” Lexa said with a smile, “Raven saved me from the engine cleaner that Jasper wanted me to drink, then we got chatting…”

“Lexa was telling us about the time that she tried to hide Clarke in her luggage when she moved to Australia.” Raven said with a smirk, “neither of them could bear the idea of being separated.”

“Stop being so melodramatic,” Clarke said shaking her head a little, “we were kids.”

“Kids who spent every waking, and most sleeping moments together.” Raven muttered, earning herself a nudge in the ribs from Octavia.

“We were best friends growing up,” Lexa explained, “it’s a pretty big thing for a 9 year old kid to be told that she has to leave her best friend behind…”

“Pretty big thing to be the one left behind too…” Clarke said quietly as she looked at Lexa.

“Did you two stay in touch?” Costia asked, looking between Clarke and Lexa.

“For a while.” Lexa said with a nod, her eyes fixed on Clarke.

“Why did you stop?” Costia asked in reply.

“Erm…” Lexa said, trying to think about what to say.

“People grow apart,” Clarke said with a little smile, “excuse me, I need to talk to Monty.”

 

x-x-x-x-x

 

A little later on in the evening, Lexa found herself getting dragged into a game of truth or dare which was going on. She had been watching as the game started to unfold, Finn had already been dared to run around on the front lawn with his pants around his ankles, something that everyone else had seemed to find very amusing, Monty had been worried about what the neighbours would tell his parents, and Lexa couldn’t help but think how stupid Finn had looked. Octavia had just dared Raven to down a cup of Monty’s drink, Lexa was sure the other girl was about to either pass out or throw up, but Raven looked to be doing pretty good all things considered.

“Okay,” Raven said, looking at the group around her, a mischievous look in her eye as she looked at Lexa, “Lexa, truth or dare?”

“Truth.” Lexa replied, thinking that the truth option would probably be safer than a dare that Raven could think of.

“Boring…” Octavia mumbled, throwing an empty cup at Lexa.

“Name of your first crush…” Raven said, a smirk on her lips as she looked at Lexa.

“If I don’t want to answer, I have to drink right?” Lexa asked.

“You can only do that after your first one,” Monty said, “otherwise everyone would just be sitting here getting drunk.”

“Everyone is just sitting here getting drunk.” Lexa pointed out.

“Just answer the question.” Raven said, “the rules are the rules.”

“The rules are stupid.” Lexa replied.

“You could always take a dare instead.” Octavia said, “if you really don’t want to name your first crush, though I don’t see what the problem is, it’s not like any of us are going to know them.”

“Just out of curiosity,” Lexa said, her eyes flicking to Clarke before she looked back at Raven, “what would the dare be, if I was to change my mind?”

“You’d have to make out with Clarke for 20 seconds.” Raven replied.

“That’s not fair.” Costia said, causing everyone to look at her.

“Why is that not fair?” Jasper asked, “seems fair to me.”

“It’s not fair because I’m sitting right here.” Costia replied.

“So…” Finn said, “I don’t exactly have a problem with it and I’m sitting here too.”

“There’s nothing going on with you and Clarke,” The girl replied, “other than in your head of course.”

That got a few laughs from people in the group.

“Just answer the question, Lexa.” Raven said.

“Name of my first crush…” Lexa said, feeling her heart start racing in her chest, while she also started to feel very nervous for some reason, “okay… Clarke…”

Everyone other than Raven and Octavia looked between the two girls, eyes wide in shock, Raven and Octavia were too busy being very amused. Clarke was looking intently at something in her cup, trying to ignore everyone looking at her.

“It’s my turn now right?” Lexa asked, trying to get the game back on track.

“Sure is.” Raven said, an amused tone in her voice.

“Monty,” Lexa said, “truth or dare?”

“Dare.” Monty replied, a small smile on his lips.

“Make-out with Miller for 20 seconds.” Lexa replied, looking between the two boys.

“I’m…” Miller started to say.

“Please don’t tell me you’re straight,” Lexa said, rolling her eyes, “that’s about as likely as me wanting to date Finn. I know I don’t know either of you that well, but the way you two have been looking at each other all night is making me uncomfortable, so just get it over with.”

Monty made the first move, moving towards Miller, the other boy not protesting. As the two kissed, to whoops from some of the rest of the people playing the game, Lexa looked over at Clarke to find the blonde girl looking at her. Lexa couldn’t read the look in Clarke’s eyes, but it made her swallow hard.

The game continued on for a while with most people deciding to take the truth option, or drinking instead of doing a dare or answering a question. When it got round to being Octavia’s turn, Raven leant in a whispered something in her ear, which caused her to look between Clarke and Lexa. Costia saw the look and stood up.

“I need the bathroom.” She said, guessing what was to come.

“Clarke,” Octavia said, looking at the blonde girl, “truth or dare?”

“Dare.” She replied.

“Make out with Lexa for 20 seconds.” Octavia said with a smile, the smile dropping as Clarke automatically reached for a drink, “oh come on…”

“The rules are the rules.” Clarke said as she downed the drink, putting the empty cup on the floor in front of her.

 

x-x-x-x-x

 

Lexa was sitting out by Monty’s pool as the party continued in the house. She had been feeling a little claustrophobic and decided to get some air. While she was sitting outside she heard footsteps behind her, and she jumped a little as Raven sat down next to her.

“So,” Raven said, “how much do you hate me for the first crush question?”

“On a scale of 1 to 10?” Lexa asked, earning a nod from the other girl, “11…”

“That’s a little harsh.” Raven replied.

“What happened to that whole ‘your secret is safe with me’ crap at the football game?” Lexa asked, looking at Raven.

“I didn’t ask who you had a crush on now did I,” Raven said, “so technically your secret is still safe with me.”

“I don’t have a crush on Clarke…” Lexa replied.

“Right,” the other girl said with a nod, “sure you don’t, and Monty isn’t still making out with Miller.”

“It’s not a crush…” Lexa said quietly.

“You’re in love with her?” Raven asked, her expression switching between shock and amusement, “Is that why you stopped writing?”

“I thought it was just a crush at first,” Lexa replied, “I mean, we grew up together, did everything together… I… when I first moved to Australia I just figured I missed her, you know, missed us spending time together. I was a kid, I didn’t know anything about how girls were supposed to feel about guys or other girls. My parents always let me and Anya figure all that out on our own, never telling us our feelings were wrong or anything like that. Anya was actually the person who pointed it out to me. I was always really excited when I got a letter from Clarke, but as I started to get a little older, started to figure out my feelings and everything, I would spend the next week pretty down… got worse as I got older, which made Anya think that maybe I had more than just ‘best friend’ feelings for Clarke…”

“So you stopped writing.” Raven said with a nod.

“Yeah,” Lexa said with a nod, “at that point I had no idea that we’d ever be back here, everything was going great over there, I had no idea that my mom wasn’t happy and we’d end up moving back here. I thought the best way to get rid of the feelings for Clarke was to just stop writing, figuring she’d stop writing to me eventually, which she did… But that didn’t stop me thinking about her.”

“Then why, instead of telling Clarke how you feel, are you carrying on this shit with Costia?” Raven asked, “Just tell her how you feel.”

“It’s not that simple.” Lexa said with a shrug.

“Of course it is,” the other girl replied, “you cannot tell me that you haven’t seen how she acts when you’re around Costia, I mean I love the girl, but green is not the best colour on her.”

Neither girl realised that Finn was standing near the door, and from where he was standing he could hear everything they were saying. In his head he was thinking that he had spent too much time trying to get Clarke to agree to go on a date with him to lose her to this girl who had just shown up back in the blonde’s life.

 

x-x-x-x-x

 

The party was starting to die down, most those who were going home had already left, Costia included, and Lexa was sitting on the sofa talking to Monty. Raven and Octavia were lying on the floor near the fireplace laughing about something and Lexa realised that she hadn’t seen Clarke in about 20 minutes.

“Anyone seen Clarke?” she asked, looking around the room.

“She was outside with Finn last time I saw her.” Murphy said as he poured what was left of his beer bottle into his mouth.

“And when was that?” she asked, sitting up a little straighter on the sofa.

“5 minutes ago.” He said with a shrug.

At that moment Clarke staggered into the living room, obviously a little worse for wear, she made her way over to where Lexa was sitting and dropped down next to her. Finn walked into the room behind her, the look on his face letting Lexa know that he obviously wasn’t too happy about Clarke choosing to sit down where she did.

“You okay, Clarke?” Lexa asked, as she sat back next to the blonde.

“Mhm,” Clarke nodded with a silly little smile as she looked at Lexa, “you’re really pretty.”

“And you’re really drunk.” Lexa replied with a laugh.

“Which is why I was just going to help her upstairs so she can go to sleep.” Finn said as he walked over to the sofa, holding his hand out as he stopped in front of Clarke, “Come on, Clarke.”

“I’m not sleepy.” The blonde said, resting her head against Lexa’s shoulder.

“You might not be sleepy,” Finn said, “but you are drunk.”

“I don’t want to go to bed.” Clarke said, screwing her face up a little.

“At least not with you.” Raven said from where she was lying next to Octavia, causing Lexa to bite back a smile as both girls started laughing.

“What about if I helped you upstairs?” Lexa said, looking at Clarke.

The blonde pursed her lips as she narrowed her eyes, thinking about what Lexa had said. The brunette couldn’t help but think that Clarke was a really cute drunk.

“That would be okay.” Clarke said with a nod as she moved to stand up, nearly falling over.

As Finn moved to stop Clarke falling over Lexa stood up behind her.

“I can help her.” Finn said as he looked at Lexa.

“No offence, but she obviously doesn’t want you to help her,” Lexa said, as she placed her arm around Clarke’s waist, steadying the girl, “she’s drunk, don’t take it personally.”

“Whatever,” he said, “I’m going home anyway.”

“You do that.” Lexa said as she and Clarke walked towards the stairs.

“Second door on the right at the top of the stairs.” Monty said to Lexa as Finn walked out of the house.

It took Lexa a little longer than she thought it would to get Clarke up the stairs and into the bedroom that Monty had mentioned.

“You really are pretty…” Clarke said as Lexa sat her on the bed.

“Thanks.” Lexa replied with a little smile, crouching in front of Clarke so she could take the blonde girls shoes off for her.

Clarke laid back on the bed as Lexa took her boots off.

“Lexa…” she said as she lay there looking at the ceiling.

“Yes, Clarke.” Lexa replied as she stood up.

“Why did you stop writing?” the blonde asked, turning her head to look at the brunette.

“I already told you…” Lexa said, running her hand through her hair.

“No,” Clarke replied, shaking her head a little, “you started to, then Raven and her big mouth came along.”

Lexa laughed a little as she sat down on the bed next to Clarke as the blonde moved so she was lying flat on the bed.

“Writing wasn’t enough…” Lexa said softly as the blonde rested her head on Lexa’s legs.

“Why?” Clarke asked.

“I wish I had a simple answer for that question…” the brunette said with a sigh.

It didn’t take long for Clarke’s breathing to even out as she fell asleep, her head still on Lexa’s legs.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would say I'm sorry, but I'm not. Well, maybe I am, a little bit. Clarke and Lexa have a heart to heart, it doesn't quite work out the way Anya wants it to.

Lexa had fallen asleep not long after Clarke, and at some point during the night she had moved from her sitting position with her back against the headboard and Clarke’s head on her legs, to lying on the bed with Clarke’s head on her shoulder. It had been a long time since she had woken up next to Clarke, but it still felt like the most natural thing in the world to her. One thing that she was thankful for was her ability to not get hangovers, it didn’t matter what she drank she never woke up with a hangover the following morning. She did need to get up though, she needed the bathroom. Slowly she moved Clarke a little so that she could stand up, other than a grumble and a huff the blonde didn’t wake up as she climbed from the bed.

As she walked out into the hallway she saw Raven leaving one of the other bedrooms.

“Wondered where you got to last night, we were expecting you to come back downstairs after putting Clarke to bed.” Raven said, “Though saying that, I can’t say I’m surprised you didn’t.”

“I was actually planning on coming back downstairs…” Lexa said, running her hand through her hair.

“But you got a better offer huh?” The other girl asked with a smirk.

“All we did was sleep,” Lexa replied, “Clarke fell asleep pretty quickly once she was in bed.”

“She tends to do that when she’s drunk.” Raven said with a laugh, “for such a cute drunk, she’s like a bear with a sore head when she wakes up. With her and Octavia both here I’d say we’re all in for a morning of ‘I promise I’ll never drink again’ talks.”

“Thankfully I don’t get hangovers.” Lexa said with a little laugh.

“I didn’t drink enough last night to have a hangover this morning, might have something to do with Octavia thinking it was a good idea to go swimming in the pool at 2am.” Raven replied, “that sobered me up pretty quickly. I’m heading down to help Monty with breakfast, you going to join us or are you going back to bed?”

“I’ll probably see you downstairs.” Lexa said with a small smile.

Raven nodded a little and walked downstairs as Lexa went to the bathroom. Once she was finished, she found some painkillers in the cabinet and grabbed one of the glasses from the sink, filling it with water she took both back to the bedroom and put them on the bedside table for Clarke when she woke up.

As she was leaving the room she heard Clarke groan a little.

“Lexa…” Clarke said as the brunette stopped in the doorway.

“Yes.” Lexa replied, turning back to look at her.

“Thank you for making sure I got to bed.” the blonde replied with a small smile.

“Well you didn’t seem to want Finn bringing you up here,” Lexa said with a shrug, “it was the least I could do.”

“Pretty sure that Finn wasn’t thinking about me sleeping…” Clarke said, shaking her head a little, “and I was in no state to make a decision about that.”

“Why do you think I offered.” Lexa said quietly, “Monty and Raven are making breakfast…”

Clarke nodded a little. Lexa smiled slightly and left the room, closing the door behind her.

She had known that Finn wouldn’t be thinking about Clarke sleeping if he had got her alone in the bedroom, Lexa didn’t know him well enough to know whether he would have actually tried anything with Clarke being as drunk as she was, but she knew that she didn’t want to risk it. Everyone had heard the horror stories about drunken high school parties and girls regretting decisions they had made while drunk or guys suddenly forgetting what the word no meant.

When she got downstairs Raven and Monty had finished making breakfast, from the smell of it they had made pancakes. Octavia was sitting at the kitchen table with sunglasses on, even though the sun wasn’t that bright. Jasper had his head on the table, though he did look up as Lexa walked in and grumbled something about hating people who didn’t get hangovers.

“Clarke should be down soon.” Lexa said as she sat in one of the empty chairs at the table.

“How are you not hungover right now?” Octavia asked as she looked at Lexa, “you drank more than I did.”

“I don’t think anyone drank more than you did last night,” Lexa said with a little laugh, “plus, I don’t get hangovers, good genes or something.”

“No arguments about good genes here.” Raven said with a smirk as she put a plate of pancakes down in the middle of the table.

“Are you ever going to stop trying to get into my pants, Reyes?” Lexa asked as she looked at the other girl.

“If I was trying to get in your pants you’d know about it.” Raven said with a laugh.

“Oh yeah?” Lexa challenged with a smile.

“Yeah,” Raven replied with a nod, “because I wouldn’t need to try anymore, I’d have already done it.”

“Sorry to disappoint you Raven,” Octavia said as she piled her plate with pancakes, smothering them with syrup, “but I don’t think you’re her type.”

“Oh right,” Raven said with a nod, “the whole blonde hair, blue eyes, Clarke Griffin thing…”

Lexa laughed a little as she shook her head.

“In all seriousness though, you’re hot and everything Lexa,” Raven continued, “and maybe I considered trying to get you into bed when I saw you getting out of your car on your first day back, but I realised pretty quickly that it would be a waste of time.”

“It was the hair porn thing wasn’t it?” Octavia asked as she looked at Raven.

“Hair porn?” Lexa asked, looking between the girls.

“That thing you do with your hair…” Octavia mumbled with a mouthful of pancakes.

“What thing?” Lexa asked, running her hand through her hair.

“That,” Raven said, “that right there.”

“I’m confused.” Jasper said, causing everyone to look at him, “why are you with Costia if you’ve got a thing for…”

“Clarke,” Monty said, stopping Jasper from finishing the sentence as Clarke walked into the kitchen, “pancakes and coffee, perfect hangover food.”

“This is why you’re my favourite.” Clarke said to Monty as she sat down and he put a coffee in front of her.

“I thought I was your favourite.” Raven said with a pout.

Clarke shrugged as she put a pancake on her plate.

“You wound me, Griffin.” Raven sighed, putting her hand over her heart.

“You’ll always be my favourite, Raven.” Octavia said to her.

“See, at least someone loves me.” The other girl said with a smile.

 

x-x-x-x-x-x

 

Later that day Lexa had gone home to find that her parents were out, they had left her a note on the kitchen table saying that they’d be home later. Anya was nowhere to be seen either. Lexa had taken a shower and decided that she was going to watch some television as she caught up on her homework. As she was sitting in the living room she heard the front door open and Anya walked in.

“Are you literally just getting home now?” Lexa asked, causing her sister to jump as she hadn’t seen her sitting on the sofa.

“Would you believe that I’ve already been back once and went out again?” Anya asked in reply, causing Lexa to shake her head, “in that case, yes, I’m only just getting home now.”

“So much for ‘it’s just drinks’.” Lexa said with a laugh.

“It was just drinks,” Anya said as she walked over to the sofa and dropped down next to Lexa, “followed by more drinks. Then we went back to his and got talking.”

“Right…” Lexa said with a slow nod, “and the last time I believed that was when I was about 10 years old and you tried telling mom that you and that surfer kid hadn’t spent the entire afternoon making out in the treehouse.”

“How was the party?” Anya asked quickly, changing the subject, “Did you get drunk and tell Clarke how you feel?”

“The party was fun,” Lexa replied, “And no, I didn’t.”

“Did you get drunk and wake up next to the cheerleader?” the older girl asked with a smirk.

“No,” Lexa said with a laugh, “Costia went home last night.”

“Waking up alone and you call the party fun?” Anya asked, an amused tone to her voice.

“As a cop surely you’d think that’s a good thing, I mean I am only 17…” Lexa said replied, a smirk on her face as she looked at Anya, “and I didn’t technically wake up alone.”

Anya looked at Lexa, a look of pure confusion on her face.

“I may have woken up with Clarke…” Lexa mumbled.

“I’m sorry, that sounded like you said you woke up with Clarke.” Anya said.

“Nothing happened,” Lexa replied, shaking her head a little, “she was really drunk and Finn offered to help her to bed, she told him she didn’t want to go to bed. So I offered to help her upstairs, which he didn’t seem too happy about. I helped her to bed and just as I was about to leave the room she asked me why I stopped writing, reminding me that I hadn’t given her a full answer the first time she’d asked…”

“I thought you said you didn’t tell her how you felt.” Anya said.

“I didn’t,” she said with a sigh, “I sat on the bed with her, told her that I didn’t have a simple answer for her, and then she fell asleep. I must’ve fallen asleep not long after she did because the next thing I knew I was waking up.”

“Who is this Finn kid?” Anya asked.

“Captain of the football team,” Lexa replied, “he tried flirting with me on my first day. Apparently he’s been trying to get Clarke to go on a date with him for a while, he actually tried to make a bet with me that he’d get Clarke into bed before I slept with Costia. I may or may not have told him a few things about what Clarke is like when she’s asleep.”

“Typical teenage boy then.” Anya said with a laugh.

“There’s something… weird about him,” Lexa said, “I’m not sure what it is, but he just makes me uncomfortable.”

“Straight people in general make you uncomfortable.”  Anya replied, ducking out of the way as Lexa tried to slap her.

“Bitch…” Lexa said.

A knock at the door caused the girls to look at each other.

“You expecting anyone?” Anya asked as she stood up.

“Nope.” Lexa replied shaking her head, “maybe it’s your boyfriend, stopping by for round 2.”

“Round 2 was this morning.” Anya said with a wink, “And he’s not my boyfriend.”

“Ew, and ew…” Lexa said scrunching her face up as Anya answered the door.

“Hey Clarke.” Anya said with a smile as she opened the door.

“Hey,” Clarke replied “is Lexa here?”

“She sure is,” the older girl said, “come on in.”

Clarke walked in as Anya closed the door behind her, following the blonde into the living room.

“Hey.” Lexa said as Clarke walked in, a smile playing on her lips.

“Hey…” Clarke replied with a smile of her own.

“I’ll leave you two to it,” Anya said with a smirk as she looked at Lexa, “I’ll be upstairs.”

Anya walked out of the room and up the stairs as Clarke sat down on the sofa near Lexa.

“She seems like she’s in a good mood.” Clarke said, motioning in the direction Anya had just left in.

“She got laid.” Lexa replied with a shrug.

“Didn’t you say she was going for drinks with Bellamy?” Clarke asked, Lexa nodded in reply, “ew…”

“My thoughts exactly,” Lexa said with a laugh, “so, what brings you round here? Not that you need a reason, or anything…”

“I wanted to thank you again for making sure I got to bed last night,” the blonde replied, trying to ignore the way Lexa’s cheeks started turning slightly red as she realised that she was babbling, “and I was hoping we could finally finish that conversation, as I fell asleep last night, and Raven interrupted it before.”

“The ‘why did I stop writing’ conversation?” Lexa asked, receiving a nod from Clarke as the blonde girl sat back a little further on the sofa, “can we not just leave it as an unfinished conversation?”

“No,” Clarke said with a small laugh, “we were best friends, then you move to the other side of the world and you promised to keep writing… The fact that you just stopped writing with no warning and no explanation has bugged me for years…”

“Well, like I said at the football match it was just too hard,” Lexa said with a sigh, “I went from seeing you every day and being able to tell you everything, to writing once a week and not knowing if I’d ever see you again…”

“In case you didn’t notice, the same thing was going on with me.” Clarke said, arching her eyebrow a little.

“I know…” Lexa replied, “I just…every time I got a letter from you I would rush up the stairs and sit in my room and read it, it was honestly the most exciting part of my week…”

Clarke laughed a little.

“But then those days in between getting letters were getting harder,” Lexa continued as she looked down at her hands, “when I moved away it was difficult, leaving everything behind…”

“And the letters made you miss everything even more?” Clarke asked.

“It wasn’t everything that I missed, Clarke…” Lexa replied quietly, “I mean, sure it sucked leaving school and my friends, and pretty much everything that I’d ever known, but I could deal with that. I was at a new school, and I was starting to make new friends. But there was always something missing.”

Clarke didn’t say anything, she just waited for Lexa to continue.

“It wasn’t long after we moved that I started to realise that I was gay,” the brunette said, “I remember I was sitting with some of my friends at the beach one day and they were talking about these guys that were surfing not far from where we were hanging out… but I think I’d known for a while before that, you know, I knew that I wasn’t like everyone else… I meant what I said last night, when I said you were my first crush… but being away from you made me realise that it wasn’t as simple as that. I mean when you have a crush on someone it goes away eventually, right, especially if you don’t see them… but not seeing you was painful, and then getting the letters just reminded me that you… that you weren’t mine… That’s why I stopped writing. Wanting something you can’t have sucks.”

“I know a little something about how that feels…” Clarke replied so quietly that Lexa nearly missed it.

As she replayed those words over in her head, Lexa looked at Clarke with a questioning look on her face.

“You were kinda my first crush too…” Clarke said with a little nod as she laughed uncomfortably, “you remember the other night at dinner, when you asked me what my problem was with Costia…?”

Lexa nodded, not trusting herself to say anything, afraid that if she did Clarke would stop talking.

“My only problem with her is she’s with you…” The blonde said, “it’s stupid… it’s not like…”

Clarke was interrupted by Lexa’s lips on hers. It took her brain a few moments to realise what was happening, Lexa was kissing her. As her brain finally caught up she returned the kiss.

Neither girl noticed Anya standing out of sight at the bottom of the stairs, a smile on her face.

“I’m sorry…” Lexa said, as she backed out of the kiss and away from Clarke, shaking her head a little, “I shouldn’t have done that... I’m…”

“With Costia,” Clarke said with a nod, a sad sort of the smile on her lips, “I know… I’m going to go…”

Lexa didn’t say anything as Clarke stood up and walked to the door. Part of her was screaming at her to stop the blonde from leaving, but she didn’t, she just sat there as Clarke left the house.

“Shit…” Lexa said to herself as the door closed.

She closed her eyes and rested her head on the sofa.

“I know you’re there Anya…” she said.

“What the hell just happened?” Anya asked as she walked back into the living room, “you finally womaned up and then…?”

“I shouldn’t have kissed her…” Lexa said, shaking her head as she looked at her sister.

“Yes you should.” Anya replied, “for goodness sake Lexa, you’ve had the hots for that girl before you even realised it, she tells you that she felt the same way and you’re busy thinking about a cheerleader that you’ve known for a week.”

“I’m with Costia…” Lexa said.

“And you love Clarke,” Anya stated, “you know it’s not going to work out with Costia, it can’t. Use your brain.”

Lexa shook her head and stood up, without saying another word she walked towards the stairs and up to her room.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really don't know if I like this part, but here goes...

Lexa parked her car in what was fast becoming her usual spot and started the now familiar walk to homeroom. She hadn’t slept very well the night before, finding herself unable to turn her brain off. All that kept running through her head was Clarke. She had no idea what she was going to do, now finding herself torn between Clarke and Costia. Part of her couldn’t help but think she’d only known Costia a week, and if she was being honest she knew that even if that relationship did continue she would never be 100% invested in it. It was also not fair to Costia. She had done nothing wrong in fact she had done everything right up until this point, she just wasn’t the one who held Lexa’s heart, and deep down Lexa knew that she never would, not completely.

As she walked into her homeroom class, she saw that both Raven and Octavia were already there. Walking over to her seat she was almost expecting one or both of them to say something to her, they were Clarke’s best friends after all, surely the blonde would have told them what happened.

“Morning.” Raven said as Lexa sat down.

Lexa looked at the other girl and smiled a little.

“Have you heard from Clarke?” Octavia asked, “she was supposed to pick us up this morning but didn’t show.”

“Haven’t talked to her since yesterday.” Lexa replied, “maybe she’s sick or something.”

“She’d text and let us know,” Raven said, “she always texts and lets us know.”

“Maybe she was just running late.” Lexa replied with a shrug.

“Maybe…” Raven said with a nod as Nyko walked into the room.

Lexa couldn’t stop her mind from wondering as she thought about where Clarke might be, nor could she help but notice that Finn’s seat was empty as Nyko started going through the morning announcements.

“Does anyone know where Mr Collins is this morning?” he asked, looking around the room.

At that moment Finn arrived.

“Sorry I’m late.” He said, walking over to his seat and sitting down.

As soon as he sat down his friends all started asking him where he had been, Lexa tried to ignore what was being said and she was doing well at it until she heard Clarke’s name mentioned.

“Did you just say you’d seen Clarke this morning?” Lexa asked him, causing him to turn around and look at her.

“Yeah,” he replied, “she messaged me last night and asked if I wanted to grab a coffee before school. Why, what’s it to you?”

“Just curious,” Lexa said with a shrug, “she was supposed to pick Raven and O up before school.”

She looked at Raven who was currently looking down at her phone.

“Apparently she totally forgot.” Raven said, holding her phone up to show Lexa the text.

“Guess she was a little too distracted.” Finn said with a smug smile as he turned back to face the front of the room.

“What happened yesterday?” Raven said, loud enough for Octavia and Lexa to hear, but quiet enough that Finn wouldn’t.

“What do you mean?” Lexa asked in reply.

“Well when we left Monty’s she said that she had no interest in dating Finn,” the other girl replied, “she actually said she’d rather stick needles in her own eyes, and now she’s meeting him for coffee before school.”

“Maybe she got abducted by aliens…” Octavia said, causing both Raven and Lexa to look at her, “what? You hear about it all the time, people going to bed and waking up like a complete different person, turns out that they were abducted by aliens.”

“You need to stop reading UFO conspiracy shit before you sleep.” Raven said, shaking her head a little.

“I guess we’ll find out what’s going on in Bio.” Lexa said as the bell rang, and they all stood up to go to their first lesson.

 

x-x-x-x-x

 

Clarke was already in biology class when Lexa and Raven arrived.

“I am so sorry about this morning Ray…” Clarke said as Raven sat down, “I totally forgot.”

“Guess you had something more important to do.” Raven said sitting down, “though I’m not sure what’s more important than me and O…”

“My head was all over the place,” the blonde replied, glancing over at Lexa quickly before looking back at Raven, “it won’t happen again, sorry.”

“No problem.” Raven said with a smile, “so what did you do this morning before school?”

“I went out for coffee with a friend.” Clarke said, looking down at her book.

“Coffee with a friend huh?” Monty asked with a little smile, “anyone we know?”

“Just a friend.” Clarke said with a nod, causing Lexa to laugh bitterly, “What?”

“You always were a bad liar.” Lexa said, shaking her head a little.

“Excuse me?” Clarke asked, snapping her head round to look at the other girl.

“We already know who you were having coffee with,” the brunette said, “as does most of our homeroom class actually, Finn couldn’t help but tell everyone that you met him for coffee this morning.”

“So what if I did,” Clarke said, “what’s it to you?”

“Nothing,” Lexa replied, “obviously. I just think you could do a lot better than someone who is only interested in one thing.”

“You know nothing about him.” The blonde said.

Raven and Monty were both looking between Clarke and Lexa, like they were watching a tennis match, both very confused about what was going on.

“Yeah, you’re right,” Lexa said with a nod, “I don’t. What business is it of mine anyway, I mean I was only the one who made sure you got to bed when you didn’t want him taking you upstairs when you were drunk.”

“She has a point Clarke,” Raven said, “you really didn’t want him taking you upstairs.”

“I was drunk, he was drunk,” Clarke said with a shrug, “it’s easy for signals to get mixed when alcohol is involved. Lexa was the safer option.”

“You mean you knew she wouldn’t try anything.” Raven said, a knowing look on her face.

“What happens the next time you’re at a party, and you’re drunk, and I’m not there?” Lexa asked as she looked at the blonde.

Before Clarke could answer Mr Kane walked in and the whole room fell silent.

After Mr Kane had talked for a few moments, he told them all to keep working on their current project. An uncomfortable silence hung over the group while they all looked in their books.

“I was just thinking,” Monty said, causing the girls to look at him, “this whole thing with Finn, it’s like you’ve done a total 180 in a day.”

“I decided to give him a chance.” Clarke said, “can you all just accept that?”

“It’s not like you to change your mind about something like that, Clarke,” Raven said, “I guess we’re all just curious about what happened yesterday to change your mind.”

Clarke glanced towards Lexa who was purposefully avoiding looking at her.

“I guess I just realised a few things.” The blonde said.

“We should probably get on with the work guys,” Lexa said, “who Clarke decides to have coffee with, or whatever else with, is her business.”

“It was just coffee.” Clarke said.

“Yeah…” Lexa replied with a nod, “I’m sure it was.”

“What do you mean by that?” Clarke asked.

“Nothing, Clarke,” Lexa said, shaking her head, “nothing at all.”

Raven narrowed her eyes as she looked at the two girls, something was going on there, and she was determined to find out what.

 

x-x-x-x-x

 

As the class ended and they each left the room Raven followed Lexa out as the girl walked towards her locker.

“What’s going on with you and Clarke?” she asked, as Lexa opened her locker, causing the other girl to jump a little.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Lexa said, taking her bio books out of her bag and putting them into her locker.

“Right, so you two are arguing about everything because…?” Raven asked.

“We’re not arguing about everything,” Lexa replied, closing her locker and looking at the other girl, “we’re just… disagreeing. I just think she could do so much better than someone like Finn, that’s all.”

“You mean, you…” Raven said.

“No, Raven,” Lexa said with a sigh, “I don’t mean me. I just mean someone who is interested in more than just getting into her pants.”

Lexa started to walk away, leaving Raven leaning against the lockers as Octavia walked over to her.

“You can’t really tell her who not to date when you’re lying to yourself.” Raven called after Lexa.

Raven and Octavia watched as Lexa stopped walking, expecting her to turn back around and say something, but she didn’t. She just took a deep breath before she carried on walking to her next class.

“What’s that all about?” Octavia asked.

“I’m not sure,” Raven replied, “but I think Lexa’s jealous.”

“So why doesn’t she do something about it,” Octavia said, “she likes Clarke, Clarke likes her…”

“It’s a little bit more than like…” Raven said shaking her head, “they’ll figure it out eventually.”

 

x-x-x-x-x-x

 

“No Costia today?” Finn asked Lexa as he sat down at the table next to Clarke.

“They have an extra practice today,” Lexa replied as she looked at him, “they’re trying something new for tonight’s game.”

“It should be a good game,” he said, “we’ve beaten them every time we’ve played them, so the cheerleaders should be pretty busy cheering when we win.”

“Guess they’ll have more to do than they did during last week’s game then.” She said.

“Why don’t you come and find out.” He replied, “You can keep Clarke company while I’m playing.”

“Are we all getting together after the game again?” Octavia asked, “like last week?”

“I think there’s something planned,” Finn said with a nod, “though Clarke and I won’t be there, we’re going to the movies later.”

“Doing a different kind of celebrating huh?” one of Finns friends said with a smirk.

“He’s got to win first…” Lexa said.

“I’m starting to think you don’t like me, Lexa.” Finn said, looking at Lexa as he put his arm around Clarke’s shoulders.

“And why would you think that?” Lexa asked in reply.

“You seem to doubt that we’re going to win tonight for starters.” He said.

“That has nothing to do with me liking you or not,” she replied, “that is more me thinking that sometimes arrogance can lead to you looking like an idiot. I mean you lose tonight after saying that you’ve beaten them every other time… you’re going to look stupid.”

“I’m not going to lose.” He said, narrowing his eyes a little as he looked at her.

The way he was talking and acting, his arm around Clarke as he was talking about winning, lead Lexa to believe he wasn’t talking about the game.

“I hope not,” she said, “having your new girlfriend there when you lose is going to suck, it’ll really put a dent in the nights celebrations huh… Excuse me.”

She stood up, picked her bag up, along with her empty lunch tray, and left the table.

 

x-x-x-x-x-x

 

Lexa was running late for her last class of the day, the teacher in her previous lesson making her stay behind after a debate she was having with Finn turned a little personal and ended in her calling him a small minded prick. She knew that she had no right to be jealous about anything that was going on with Finn and Clarke, she was the one who had kissed the blonde girl while she was in a relationship with someone else, but for some reason it really bothered her. Like she had said to Raven she believed that Clarke could do so much better than someone who was only interested in one thing, and maybe she had been talking about herself, but she knew that at that moment that wasn’t an option. She really needed to talk to Costia, but part of her knew that even if she did it wouldn’t make any difference because Clarke was now with Finn, and Lexa knew that she was the one who had pushed them together. Finn irritated her most of the time anyway, but now it was like every little thing that he did made her skin crawl.

She figured the locker room would be empty as she made her way back to the locker which she had used in her last couple of gym classes. She was wrong. Clarke was sitting on the bench at the back of the room, still getting ready.

“Octavia passed on the note from your teacher to the gym teacher,” she said to Lexa as the brunette started getting changed, “so you’re not going to get in shit for being late.”

“That’s good,” Lexa replied, “I already have detention tomorrow, I don’t need another one.”

“What did you get detention for?” Clarke asked.

“I called your new boyfriend a small minded prick.” Lexa replied honestly, “we were having a debate about sexuality, and he pissed me off.”

“From the way you’ve been acting today, I think the very fact that Finn is breathing pisses you off.” Clarke said, “what did he say that was so bad?”

“He hinted at lesbians only needing the right man,” the brunette replied, “and bi girls are just confused apparently. Totally rubbed me up the wrong way, so I called him out on it, which lead to a debate…”

“Which then lead to you calling him a small minded prick?” Clarke asked as Lexa finished getting changed.

“Certainly did,” Lexa replied as she turned and looked at Clarke, “what did you expect me to do? Congratulate him on his open-mindedness?”

“His folks are pretty religious,” Clarke said, standing up as she tied her hair back, “he was brought up a certain way.”

“He was brought up the wrong way.” Lexa said, closing her locker, “You sure that’s the kind of person you want to be with?”

“I suppose you giving him a chance is out of the question?” Clarke asked, totally ignoring what Lexa had said.

“I already gave him a chance,” Lexa replied, stepping a little closer to Clarke, “this whole last week was me giving him a chance. Saturday night at the party was me giving him the benefit of the doubt. I can’t be friends with someone who thinks that I’m interested in girls simply because I haven’t found the right guy. It amazes me that you’d consider dating someone who holds those beliefs. You really think that his folks are going to like the fact that his new girlfriend also likes girls? Or is that just going to prove his point that you’re confused?”

“Did it ever cross your mind that maybe he said that because he knew it would piss you off?” Clarke asked in reply.

“Do you really want to be with him, Clarke?” Lexa asked.

“I invited him for coffee didn’t I…” Clarke replied, backing up a little as Lexa again stepped closer to her.

“That isn’t what I asked,” the brunette said, “look me in the eye and tell me that you want to be with him, and I’ll accept that.”

“What does it matter to you, Lexa,” Clarke said, “you’re with Costia, or have you forgotten that? What does it matter to you who I choose to go out with?”

“It matters because I care about you, Clarke.” Lexa replied honestly.

“Obviously not enough.” Clarke said, shaking her head a little as she stepped around Lexa and walked from the room.

 

x-x-x-x-x-x

 

Clarke had sat through the football game, Raven sitting between her and Lexa. She had no idea why she had invited Finn for coffee that morning, nor why she had agreed to go to the movies with him after the game that night. The only thing that she had wanted to do was stop thinking about Lexa, and the kiss that they had shared. She figured that the best way to do that was to focus on something else. Waiting around for someone you wanted to be with, when they were with someone else, wasn’t Clarke’s idea of fun, so she had decided to do something about it.

Now as she stood by her car waiting for Finn she wanted nothing more than to disappear. Looking across the carpark she could see Lexa talking to Costia, she had no idea what they were talking about, but Costia didn’t look too happy about it, though she was nodding along with whatever Lexa had said. She watched as Lexa put her hand under Costia’s chin and softly lifted the other girls face up so she was looking in her eyes. Lexa smiled a little and Costia nodded, a small smile playing on her lips. What followed shocked Clarke a little, they shared a hug, Costia placing a kiss on Lexa’s cheek before she walked back to her own car. Lexa then turned and leant against the trunk of her car, arms folded across her chest as she looked directly at Clarke.

Finn walked down the steps to the carpark, Raven and Octavia following behind him, as he walked over to Clarke the two girls walked over to where Lexa was standing.

 

x-x-x-x-x

 

“Where’s Costia?” Raven asked as she and Octavia walked over to Lexa.

“She’s gone home.” Lexa replied, glancing over at her before she looked back at Clarke.

“I thought we were all going out to get pizza or something.” Octavia said.

“She’s not in the mood,” the other girl replied, “said something about wanting to be on her own…”

“Did you…?” Raven asked.

“I realised that it wasn’t fair on her,” Lexa said with a small nod, “I can’t even think about being in a relationship with someone when I want to be with someone else. She’s a great girl and it’s been a fun week, but leading her on and making her think that this could be something that it’s not… I just couldn’t.”

“So you’re single again?” Raven asked.

“And still into blondes.” Lexa replied, looking at her with a smirk.

“I didn’t mean it like that you ass.” Raven said, playfully pushing Lexa, causing the other girl to laugh.

While Raven had been talking to Lexa, Octavia had sent Clarke a text telling her that Lexa had ended things with Costia. Now all three girls watched as Clarke looked at her phone as Finn put his bag in the trunk of her car.

“Are you going to tell Clarke?” Raven asked Lexa as the blonde looked from her phone to where they were standing.

 

x-x-x-x-x

 

As she read the text from Octavia her breath caught in her throat. She had not been expecting Lexa to end things with Costia, as much as she hoped it would happen, she thought that it was just wishful thinking. Now she was the one who was torn.

“What’s the matter?” Finn asked as he walked over to where Clarke was standing.

“Nothing.” Clarke replied with a small smile, shaking her head a little.

“You ready to go?” he asked.

When Clarke didn’t answer him he followed her eye-line to see what she was looking at. Not what, who. She was looking at where Lexa was standing with Raven and Octavia.

“Clarke…” Finn said, moving so he was standing in front of her, “are you ready to go?”

“Yeah,” she said with a nod, “yeah, I’m ready.”

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one day where Lexa doesn't want to see Clarke is the one day where Clarke is absolutely everywhere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So much fun writing this, I'll admit I made myself laugh a few times. Drop me a comment, let me know what you think.

 

Sitting in homeroom Lexa felt as though her skin was crawling as she listened to Finn brag about making out with Clarke in his car after their movie date the previous night. It took all her self-control not to throw a book at his head.

“Lexa,” Nyko said from the front of the class, causing her to shift her attention from the back of Finns head to the teacher, “I’ve been asked to remind you that you have detention today after school.”

A few ‘oooo’s’ passed through the class and Lexa shook her head a little.

“She should have more than a detention.” Finn muttered to his friends.

“Something you want to say to me?” Lexa said to Finn, loud enough for pretty much everyone in the class to hear.

“Not at all.” Finn replied, throwing a smile over his shoulder at the brunette.

“You sure?” Lexa asked, “because it sounded like you had something you wanted to say.”

“Yeah,” Finn said as he turned around and looked at her, “okay, I said you should have more than detention. If it had been anyone else’s class and you had said what you did, you’d have been sent to see the Principle.”

“Maybe it was simply because I was reacting to your complete small mindedness, rather than just pointing out that you are in fact a small minded pri…” Lexa started to say.

“Lexa.” Nyko said, a warning tone in his voice.

“Can I be excused early please?” Lexa asked, standing up and putting her bag back in her bag, “I suddenly feel really sick.”

“Sick in the head maybe.” Finn muttered, causing a few of his friends to laugh and high-five him.

Lexa carried her bag in her hand as she started to walk to the door, as she stood next to Finns table she swung it over her shoulder, almost hitting him in the face.

“What the fuck?” Finn asked a little too loudly, causing Nyko to look up.

“Accident,” Lexa said with a little smile at Nyko before she looked at Finn, “Sorry…”

As she apologised to Finn, Nyko carried on writing the pass so Lexa could leave homeroom early.

“Sorry I missed that is.” Lexa said quietly to Finn before walking to the front of the class to get her pass.

After getting the pass she needed from Nyko, Lexa left the room and headed to the bathroom. As she was standing there, hands resting on the sink in front of her, the door opened. She looked into the mirror and saw Clarke walk in the bathroom.

“You okay?” Clarke asked as she saw Lexa.

“Yeah,” Lexa said with a small smile and a nod, “contacts are bothering me, giving me a bit of a headache, nothing to worry about.”

“Sorry to hear that.” Clarke replied with a small sympathetic smile, “does that mean the glasses are going to make an appearance?”

“No.” Lexa said with a laugh, “no it doesn’t.”

Clarke laughed a little, jumping slightly when the bell rang.

“Guess I’ll see you in English.” She said to Lexa as she walked into one of the stalls.

“Yeah,” Lexa said, “guess you will.”

Lexa picked up her bag and walked out of the bathroom again, leaning back against the wall near the door she closed her eyes and looked up at the ceiling.

“Even the bathroom isn’t safe anymore,” she said before opening her eyes, “it is not supposed to be this hard.”

“Problems?” Octavia asked, resting her hand on the wall near where Lexa was standing.

“Just the one.” She said with a small smile as she looked at Octavia.

“Don’t let him piss you off,” the other girl said with a smile of her own, “he’s a butt-monkey.”

“A butt-monkey?” Lexa asked, failing to stop the laugh escaping her mouth.

“Yeah,” O said with a nod, “look it up in the dictionary and you’ll see a picture of Fi… Hey Clarke.”

The bathroom door had opened while Octavia was talking and Clarke walked out before she could finish her sentence, which caused Lexa to laugh a lot more.

“Gotta say, O,” she said, still laughing, “you’re quickly becoming my favourite.”

She started to walk away, but found herself stopping when Clarke caught up with her.

“What was that all about?” Clarke asked as she motioned back down the corridor as Lexa started walking again.

“Nothing,” Lexa said as she laughed a little again and shook her head, “she’s just trying to help with the way I’m feeling.”

“So it’s more than just a headache then?” Clarke asked, as the two continued to walk, “maybe you should go see the nurse or something.”

“The nurse can’t help with this problem, Clarke.” Lexa said with a soft smile, “but I’ll be okay.”

“I heard one of the cheerleaders in homeroom talking about a certain head-cheerleader getting dumped last night.” Clarke said, glancing down at the floor, “that what you feeling bad about?”

“Figured it wouldn’t take long for that to get around the school,” Lexa said with a sigh, “but no, no, that’s not it.”

“Anything you want to talk about?” Clarke asked, looking up again and looking at the brunette.

“Not particularly, no.” Lexa said with a tight-lipped smile and a nod.

They finally reached the English room, it felt to Lexa the short walk from the bathroom to the classroom had taken forever.

“Okay,” Clarke said, “if you change your mind…”

Clarke offered Lexa another small smile before she walked into the room, leaving Lexa standing just outside in the hallway.

“If I change my mind I won’t be telling you.” She mumbled as she put her head down and walked into the room.

As she was walking towards the back of the room, and her seat next to the blonde, she passed Costia’s seat. The other girl looked up as she walked past and caught Lexa’s eye, Lexa smiled a little at her.

“Hey, Lexa.” Costia said.

“Hey…” Lexa replied, “how’re you doing?”

“I’m good.” Costia said with a soft smile and a nod.

“Good.” Lexa said with a nod of her own, “I should…”

She motioned to her seat.

“Yeah, of course.” Costia said with a small laugh, “see you around.”

Lexa nodded a little and walked to the back of the room and sat down.

“Well that wasn’t awkward at all.” Clarke said quietly, leaning over to Lexa as the brunette sat down.

“It’s actually probably not the most awkward thing I’ll be doing today.” Lexa said with a sigh.

“You actually plan to do something more awkward than that?” Clarke asked with a laugh.

“More like setting myself up so I don’t have any disappointments or surprises during the day,” Lexa said with a shrug as she looked over at Clarke, “something tells me that it’s going to be a weird one.”

“Hate days like that,” Clarke said with a laugh as she took her book from her bag and put it on the table, “nothing seems to go right does it.”

“Nope, everything seems to go against me.” Lexa said, as something else dawned on her.

“Did you remember the book this time?” Clarke asked her.

“No,” Lexa replied, dropping her head down on her arms on the table, “no, I didn’t.”

Clarke couldn’t stop the laugh that escaped her, which caused Costia and her friends to look over at her and Lexa.

“Sorry…” Clarke said, raising her hand a little in apology.

The blonde put her hand over her mouth to muffle the laugh as she looked away from Lexa who groaned dramatically as she bit down on her arm.

“Please can I just go back and start this day again…” she mumbled under her breath, “actually, can I go back to Sunday, Sunday would be a good place to restart. Or Saturday, that would be even better, then I could miss the stupid party.”

“What was that?” Clarke asked as she stopped laughing and looked back at Lexa.

“Nothing,” Lexa said with a sigh, sitting up properly, “just requesting the chance to start over with today, well the last few days actually.”

“Why the last few days?” Clarke asked.

“Because everything has just messed up in the last few days,” Lexa said with a small laugh, “it’s feels like I woke up in the twilight zone on Saturday and I’ve been stuck there ever since.”

“Did you smoke the weed at the party?” Clarke asked, arching her eyebrow at Lexa, a very amused look on her face.

“I wish that was my excuse.” Lexa said with a laugh, “anyway, is it okay if I share your book, again, I promise I will remember my own next time.”

As the teacher walked into the class and everyone dropped into whispered conversations rather than normal ones, Clarke moved her table closer to Lexa’s and put the book between them.

“Well I for one am glad you can’t restart from Saturday,” Clarke said in a tone just above a hush whisper, “cause they you’d miss the party.”

Lexa glanced over at Clarke, unsure if she had heard what she thought she had. The blonde had her brow furrowed as she looked down at the book, her elbow resting on the table, and her cheek resting on her hand.

“Okay,” Mr Jackson said, “open your books to page 37… I see you forgot your book again Miss Woods.”

“Yes, sir,” Lexa said with a small nod, “I did.”

“Excuse me, sir.” Costia said, with her hand raised slightly, causing Mr Jackson to look over at her, “I actually have a spare copy that Lexa can borrow if she wants to.”

“That would be awesome,” Lexa said, getting out of her seat quickly to go and get the book, “thank you.”

Lexa stood next to Costia as the girl got the book out of her bag. Lexa gave the girl a grateful smile, and Costia rolled her eyes a little handing Lexa the book. She then walked back to her seat and pulled the table away from Clarke’s a little before she sat down. Opening the book she saw a little note written in the front.

_Lex,_

_Figured you’d forget yours again, and with everything the way it is with you and Clarke, I thought you’d need this. Yes, I know, I’m awesome. You’re welcome_

_;)_

Lexa laughed quietly as she shook her head, she looked over at Costia, the other girl had a smirk on her face and her eyebrow raised a little.

“Thank you.” Lexa mouthed to which Costia shook her head and smiled a little.

Clarke glanced over at Lexa from where she was sitting, and watched the interaction between the two curiously, it didn’t seem like anything that should happen between two people who had been kind of dating until the night before. When Lexa glanced over at her, she cleared her throat a little and snapped her eyes back down to her book.

“Okay, now Miss Woods has her own book,” Mr Jackson said “we can start todays lesson. Today we’ll be attempting to understand why people express jealously better through poem.”

Lexa dropped her head to the table.

“You have got to be fucking kidding me.” She said to herself.

 

x-x-x-x-x

 

Lexa was sitting in the cafeteria, she had got there a little earlier than she did most days, it wasn’t something she had planned to do, but it was probably the first happy accident she’d had so far that day. As she was eating her lunch, Costia walked over.

“How you doing?” She asked Lexa as she sat down.

“Absolutely top of the fucking world.” Lexa said with a smirk.

“That good huh?” Costia asked with a laugh.

“Yep,” Lexa said with a nod and a smile, “this is probably the absolute second best day of my life, behind the day I woke up to find that dingo’s had eaten my pet kangaroo.”

The sarcasm in Lexa’s voice made Costia laugh even more, which caused a lot of people to look over at their table.

“You had a pet kangaroo?” Costia asked as she stopped laughing.

“Yeah,” Lexa said with a laugh of her own, “me and Anya were out camping not far from where we lived, and there was this bush fire that ripped through the bush a couple of days before. While we were out there we found this baby joey hopping around on its own, we looked around for its mother, and found her dead. Fire got her. So me and Anya adopted a kangaroo.”

“That’s actually a really sweet story,” Costia said with a smile, “I was expecting… actually with you I don’t know what I was expecting.”

“What can I say,” Lexa said with a smirk and a shrug, “I’m just that adorable.”

“You’re an idiot.” Costia said to her.

“Yeah, that too.” Lexa said with a little nod.

“So,” Costia said, resting her elbows on the tables, her hands beneath her chin, “are you going to tell her?”

“If you mean about us, she knows already.” Lexa said.

“The whole school knows already,” Costia said with a laugh, “I think most of them found out before I got here.”

“What a sad, sad world we live in.” Lexa said, laughing a little as she shook her head.

“That’s what happens when the head-cheerleader gets dumped honey.” Costia said with a grin which caused Lexa to laugh.

“You sure you’re okay?” Lexa asked as she stopped laughing.

“Yeah,” Costia said with a smile and a nod, “I mean, I get it, she’s gorgeous. I also get that with you two it’s more than just that. Did it bug me? Yeah, if I’m being honest it did, last night I was just really confused about the whole thing. Part of me thinking that you only agreed to date me to make her jealous…”

“That wasn’t it at all, Cos,” Lexa said honestly as she looked at Costia, “when you and I started dating I had no idea that she felt that way.”

“I know,” Costia said with a small nod, “which is why I’m okay about it. Another time, another place, maybe things would be different.”

“Definitely,” Lexa said with a nod, “you’re awesome.”

“I try.” Costia said with a smirk, causing Lexa to throw a fry at her, “no thanks, I’m on a diet.”

Costia saw Clarke and Raven walking towards the table.

“Incoming.” She mumbled to Lexa before she stood up, “see you later.”

Lexa glanced over to see Clarke and Raven, before she looked at Costia.

“I hate you right now, you know that.” Lexa said to her.

“We both know how true that is.” Costia said.

Lexa laughed a little as Costia started to walk away.

“You didn’t have to leave on our account.” Clarke said, causing her to look back.

“I have practice.” Costia said with a smile, “otherwise I would stay.”

Clarke sat down as Costia walked out of the cafeteria.

“For two people who broke up yesterday, you two sure are friendly.” Raven said, looking up from her food to Lexa.

“So we’re still on friendly terms.” Lexa said, reaching over and grabbing the chocolate ice cream from Ravens plate, “is that such a bad thing?”

“Dude, my ice cream.” Raven said, looking at Lexa with a fake outraged look on her face.

“You want it back?” Lexa said, holding the cardboard tub out to her.

“Nah,” Raven said, with a wave, “you eat it.”

“Thanks.” Lexa said with a smirk.

“Yeah, you can tell Octavia why I didn’t get her a chocolate ice cream, when she asked me specifically to get her one, as they always run out the quickest.” Raven said as she looked at Lexa, laughing as the girl put the ice cream back, “anyway, still friends?”

“Yeah,” Lexa said with a nod, “we had a lot of fun this last week, so why not stay friends.”

“Because people who are as friendly as you two are, probably shouldn’t have broken up in the first place,” Clarke said as she was looking down at her food, “people don’t stay friends with their exes, Lexa, not like you two anyway.”

“We dated for a week,” Lexa said, her eyebrow arched as she looked at Clarke, “we went out three times.”

“Three times huh?” Raven asked, “you know what they say about the third date rule. So, tell me, how flexible is she really? I mean, I need to know for science, where I’m doing this thing about how… flexible the human body can be, and who better to have as a subject then a cheerleader?”

“Want me to set you up?” Lexa asked with a smirk as she looked at Raven.

“Cause that wouldn’t be weird at all, Lexa,” Raven said sarcastically, “me dating the last girl you slept with.”

“I never slept with her.” Lexa said, with a laugh, not noticing the way Clarke looked at her when she said that.

“You went out three times with Costia and you never slept with her?” Raven asked, “well that proves that rumour to be an utter pile of shit.”

“What rumour?” Lexa asked.

“Apparently she’s a first date kind of person,” Raven said with a shrug, “heard that from a couple of people…”

“Well if she is, she wasn’t with me.” Lexa replied, “and she doesn’t seem like that kind of person, it was like a kiss at the front door when I dropped her home.”

“How romantic…” Clarke said with an almost bitter laugh.

“Not everyone decides to spend twenty minutes sitting in a car with someone when they drop them home after a first date, Clarke.” Lexa said, looking over at the blonde.

“Ouch…” Raven said, looking between the two girls, “you two want some privacy here?”

“No, Raven.” Clarke said, her eyes fixed on Lexa as she talked, “it’s fine.”

“Okay…” Raven said with a nod, looking down at her food, “I don’t like it when mommy and daddy argue.”

“I mean, it’s not like you should listen when some is chatting to his buddies the day after his first date with someone,” Clarke said, her eyes still fixed on Lexa, “so why would I be bothered about her actually believing it.”

“Oh fuck…” Raven said, pushing her plate away from her as she dropped her head on the table.

Octavia chose that moment to turn up.

“What did I miss?” She asked, sensing the obvious tension as she dropped herself into the empty chair next to Raven, “ooo chocolate ice cream, thank you, Raven.”

“You’re welcome.” Raven said without lifting her head from the table.

“Why are you even bothered about me believing that you and Finn hit second base a few times in the car?” Lexa asked, as in not even noticing what Octavia had said.

“Are mommy and daddy fighting again?” Octavia stage whispered to Raven, who groaned and nodded.

“How is everyone this wonderful day?” Finn asked as he sat down next to Clarke.

“Excuse me.” Lexa said, picking her tray up and walking away from the table.

“You could’ve made it a little less obvious that you left because I got here.” Finn called after her.

“Oh I didn’t leave because you sat down,” Lexa called back without even looking at him, as she put her rubbish in the trash, “I left because you’re a dick.”

A chorus of ‘oooo’s’ rang out around the cafeteria.

“Well at least I have a dick.” He shot back, in a pathetic attempt to stop the ‘ooo burn’ that he heard around the place.

“Yeah,” Lexa said as she turned back and looked at him, “I hear you need a magnifying glass and a pair of tweezers to find it.”

With that Lexa held her arms out, bowed a little theatrically and turned around and left.

Finn had his mouth open, trying to think of something witty to say, while Raven and Octavia could not stop laughing. Clarke was biting down on the inside of her cheek so hard she was sure she could taste blood in her mouth.

Lexa went and sat outside, underneath one of the trees, it wasn’t long before she found herself not alone again.

“So,” Costia said walking over to her, “I hear you announced to the whole cafeteria that Finn Collins dick is so small you need a magnifying glass and a pair of tweezers to find it.”

“Well, the girls in there need to know what they’re getting.” Lexa said with a small laugh as she shook her head, “he really just pisses me off.”

“How did he piss you off this time?” the other girl asked.

“Is the fact that he’s breathing a good enough answer?” Lexa asked hopefully as she looked up at Costia, who was still standing near her rather than sitting.

“Afraid not.” Costia replied, shaking her head a little.

“How about Clarke had just found out that my whole homeroom class thinks she’s a second base on the first date kind of girl,” Lexa asked, “and she still didn’t act any differently towards him when he sat down? Is that a good enough reason?”

“No, because then your anger would be aimed at Clarke, rather than Finn.” Costia said, sitting down near Lexa, “and I know that’s not true.”

Lexa grumbled as she pulled her legs up to her chest, and dropped her head onto her knees dramatically, which made Costia laugh.

 

x-x-x-x-x-x

 

Clarke stood at the entrance to the cafeteria, she had been looking for Lexa, it hadn’t taken her long to find her. She heard Costia laughing, following the sound with her eyes, she found who she was looking for. Monty walked up next to her.

“Huh,” he said, “I thought they broke up.”

“They did…” Clarke replied.

“They back together already?” He asked, looking at her.

“No,” She said, shaking her head, “apparently they are just friends.”

“Remind me to ask her for tips on how to stay that good friends with your ex when you break up,” Monty said with a smile as he looked at Clarke, “you know, for if I ever need it.”

 

x-x-x-x-x

 

All day Lexa had been running into Clarke or Finn, or Clarke _and_ Finn, that one, she had sarcastically decided in her head, was her favourite. As she walked into the detention room she figured she’d at least have an hour Clarke Griffin free. Nyko, her homeroom teacher, was taking detention that day.

“Take a seat, Lexa.” He said, motioning to the room.

As she walked in Lexa could see that Jasper and Monty were both there as well.

“Why are you here?” she asked quietly as she passed them.

“There may have been a small explosion in the chem lab storage cupboard where they may have found a batch of moonshine,” Monty said with a nod, “for some reason they totally blamed us for it.”

“Wonder why.” Lexa said with a laugh as she sat down.

“We’re expecting one more person,” Nyko said as he looked up from the work he was marking, “when they get here, you can get on with your homework or whatever it is you have to do.”

Lexa took out her English book, figuring she could probably get some more of the reading they were told to do for homework done before she got home. She was already lost in her reading when the classroom door opened.

“Ah, Miss Griffin,” Nyko said, “you’re late.”

“Sorry about that,” Clarke said as she closed the door behind her, “I needed the bathroom.”

“Which is why there’s a 10 minute gap between the end of lessons, and detention,” Nyko said, “you can stay an extra 10 minutes at the end, find a seat.”

“I have someone coming to pick me up after this.” Clarke said to him.

“So they can wait.” He replied, looking down at what was in front of him.

“Hope Finn doesn’t get bored of waiting…” Lexa muttered.

“My uncle Richard is picking me up, actually,” Clarke replied, “he and my aunt Jessica are here for a week with the twins.”

“No talking.” Nyko said as Clarke sat down a row behind Lexa on the opposite side of the room.

Lexa kept her eyes focused on the book in front of her. When she’d had detention while in Australia she’d usually spent most of the hour looking out of the window, which is why she had taken a window seat this time. But she knew with Clarke in detention she wouldn’t be able to keep her eyes out of the window, which is why she decided her idea of reading was probably the best idea she’d had all day.

 

x-x-x-x-x

 

Clarke sighed as she took out her art book, she had to do a human study for her art homework. Looking around at the people in the room she realised she had a choice. Nyko or Lexa. She’d already drawn both Monty and Jasper for similar homework in the past. Glancing over at Lexa she found herself picking up her pencil. The brunette was sitting with the sun coming in the window behind her, she was reading the book which Clarke assumed was the English book that Costia had given her. Clarke couldn’t stop her hand sketching the sight before her as her eyes flicked from Lexa, down to the page in front of her.

 

x-x-x-x-x

 

The hour didn’t seem to drag as bad as Lexa had assumed it would. Before she knew it she was heading down the steps to the carpark. As she was walking to her car she saw a guy who looked very familiar resting against a car. Obviously waiting for someone. She walked over to the guy.

“Clarke is going to be another 10 minutes.” Lexa said with a small smile, “thought I should let you know, so you don’t think she’s already gone… or something.”

“Thanks,” the Richard said with a nod, “Hey, I remember you. Lexa, right? Gustus and Indra’s youngest?”

“Yeah,” Lexa said with a nod of her own, “that’s me.”

“You were in detention with Clarke huh?” he said with a laugh, “guess even all that distance didn’t change anything between you two.”

“It was nice to see you again.” Lexa said, as she turned and walked away, her heart starting to feel just how much things _had_ changed between her and Clarke.

 

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

 

Lexa was loading the dishwasher that night after the family meal, Anya was standing near the fridge.

“Because it would impose on your relaxing after dinner time so much for you to pass me those plates.” Lexa said sarcastically, motioning to the kitchen table.

“Not my turn, baby-sister.” Anya said with a smirk as she folded her arms across her chest.

“You are such an ass.” Lexa replied, shaking her head, walking over to the kitchen table to get the last of the plates.

While Lexa was busy piling the plates up her phone beeped telling her she had a text.

“Want me to get that?” Anya shouted to her.

“Nah, it’s only a text,” Lexa shouted back, “it can wait.”

“It’s from Clarke.” Anya said, walking towards the table and leaning against the wall, with Lexa’s phone in her hand.

“I said it can wait.” Lexa said looking at her sister, “Give me my phone.”

“It would be rude to not read it to you though,” Anya replied with a smirk, walking towards the living room area while looking down at Lexa’s phone, “I mean, she went to all the effort to send it.”

“Anya…” Lexa said, a warning tone in her voice, as she looked between her quickly departing sister and the plates in her hand, “Anya, don’t you dare!”

“Let’s see…” Anya said loudly from the living room.

“Anya!” Lexa said, putting the plates on the table and running through to the living room.

Anya laughed as Lexa came running into the room, the younger girl rushed over towards her, Anya stopped her, using her left hand to hold her at arms length.

“Anya,” Lexa said, trying to reach her phone, “seriously, just give me the phone.”

“Who else wants to see what Clarke is texting Lexa?” she asked.

“Mom…” Lexa said, looking to Indra for her help, “will you please tell her to give me my phone back.”

“Anya, give your sister her phone so she can see what her girlfriend sent her.” Indra said in a monotone voice as she watched something on the television.

“She’s not my girlfriend.” Lexa said to Indra before she looked back to Anya, “I swear to god Anya, you open that and I am going to go upstairs and onto the Polis PD website message board and make sure everyone knows that you banged Bellamy Blake in the alleyway of that wine bar downtown.”

Both Indra and Gustus looked over at Anya.

“So didn’t happen.” She said to them with a sweet smile, as they looked back at the television Anya looked at Lexa, “you are such a little shit.”

“Give me my phone.” Lexa replied with a grin.

“Not happening.” Anya said with an evil grin of her own as she pushed Lexa away from her and ran in front of the television and over to the other side of the room.

“Seriously,” Lexa said, looking at her sister, “how old are you?”

“How old are you?” Anya asked in reply, “you’re the one actually chasing me over a text message.”

“Oh I am so going to kick your ass.” Lexa said as she ran over to where Anya was.

Anya laughed as she put Lexa’s phone in her pocket and ran over to the chair on the far side of the room. She stood there resting her hands on the arm of the chair, laughing at Lexa. From the look on Lexa’s face, Anya could tell Lexa was planning something. More often than not, this kind of thing had ended in injury to one or both of them while they were growing up. It hadn’t happened for a while though, Lexa’s life simply not exciting enough for Anya to be that interested in. But this was something the older Woods girl was definitely interested in. She saw Lexa looked at the chair, her eyes flicking from one arm of the chair to the other.

“Lexa,” Anya said, backing up a bit, “don’t even…”

Anya hadn’t even finished her sentence when Lexa ran over to the chair, jumped from one arm to the other and launched herself at Anya. They both ended up in a tangled mess on the floor, laughing. Indra and Gustus just looked at them and shook their heads.

“I thought you two were too old for that now.” Indra said with a short laugh.

“They’re never too old for that.” Gustus said with a laugh of his own.

“Okay,” Lexa said, laying on her back with her hands on her stomach as she got her breath back from laughing, “what does the text say?”

Anya reached into her pocket and took out Lexa’s phone. She opened the text.

“It says, ‘hey, just wanted to say thanks for talking to my uncle Richard...’” Anya started, “Richard, that’s the one with twins, right?”

“Yeah.” Lexa said with a nod, “read the rest of the message.”

“Oh, right, so thanks for blah blah blah,” Anya said, her eyes running over the message again, “he said you told him I’d be 10 minutes, so thanks. See you tomorrow’ you chased me for that?”

Lexa felt herself laughing again as she heard the outrage in Anya’s voice. She really did love her sister.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke finally sees Finn for what he is, Monty plans another party and Anya is, well, Anya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a lot of fun to write, I couldn't bring myself to drag out the Finn-the-dick part of the story any more. We all know he's a dick and now Clarke does too. Enjoy. Don't forget to drop me a comment, let me know what you think.

 

Lexa was having a rubbish morning and she hadn’t even made it to homeroom class yet. She’d had to park her car in a different spot to her usual one because for some reason there was a lot of broken glass in her normal space. When she had gone to put her books in her locker she found that it had been pried open and the books that had been in it were dumped on the floor, so she’d had to go by the main office to get a new locker. Thankfully she had got a note to say she had been there as she was late for homeroom.

“You’re late, Lexa.” Nyko said as she walked in.

“Yeah, I know, sorry about that.” she handed him the note as she answered.

He read the note and nodded a little letting her know that it was fine. As she was walking to her seat she had to pass Finn. He was sitting facing his friends, his legs stretched out between the two rows of tables. Lexa stopped and looked at him.

“Something I can help you with?” He asked, a smug smirk on his face.

“You can move your legs before I break them.” Lexa replied, her face void of any emotion at all.

“You can walk the other way.” Finn said before he started talking to his friends again.

Lexa didn’t move, she just stayed standing where she was.

“What?” Finn asked, looking at her when it became clear that she wasn’t going to walk around.

“Were you born this much of an idiot or is it a talent you’ve developed over time?” Lexa asked.

Raven and Octavia started laughing from their seats.

“Do we have a problem, Miss Woods, Mr Collins?” Nyko asked.

“Not at all,” Lexa replied glancing back at Nyko, “though I think Finn might have a problem with his legs, or at least he will if he doesn’t move them.”

Finn moved his legs allowing Lexa to walk past.

“So,” Raven said as Lexa sat down, “any reason you’re late or did your alarm just not go off.”

“There was glass in my parking space and my locker was trashed.” Lexa replied, not missing the way that Finns buddies smirked as she talked, “no big deal though.”

“Any damage to anything that was in your locker?” Octavia asked.

“No,” Lexa said shaking her head, “the only things I leave in there are books.”

“Why would anyone want to trash your locker?” Raven asked, shaking her head a little.

“Maybe they met her.” Finn said, glancing back at them.

“That was actually pretty quick,” Lexa replied with a nod, “I’m impressed.”

“You wouldn’t happen to know anything about it, would you Finn?” Raven asked, leaning forward on her table a little.

“I was with Clarke this morning.” He said, “So, no, I was a little… busy.”

“Only a little huh?” Lexa asked, causing Finn to turn back and face the front of the class, and Raven to put her hand over her mouth to stop herself laughing again.

“Oh, Lexa, I nearly forgot,” Octavia said, “Clarke wanted me to thank you, again, for last night. She said you’d know what she was talking about.”

Lexa had to fight to keep the smirk off her face as Finn shot his head around to look at them so quickly he nearly fell off his chair.

“Yeah,” Lexa said with a nod, “I know what she’s talking about. If you see her before I do, tell her… it was my pleasure.”

“You saw Clarke last night?” Finn asked.

“I’m sorry, why is that your business?” Lexa asked in reply.

“I asked her if she wanted to hang out after school and she said she was busy.” He said.

“She was busy.” Lexa said with a small nod.

“She didn’t tell me she was hanging out with you.” He said, his face giving away exactly how he was feeling.

“We weren’t exactly hanging out…” Lexa said, a small smirk on her lips as she knew how much she was getting to Finn.

“Whatever.” Finn said as the bell rang and he stood up, grabbing his bag and walking out of the class, his friends following closely behind him.

“What happened last night?” Raven asked as the three girls stood up.

“Clarke was in detention with Lexa, Monty and Jasper.” Octavia said with a laugh.

“And you couldn’t just tell him that?” Raven asked with a laugh of her own.

“Well he didn’t ask.” Lexa replied as Octavia gave her a high five.

As Lexa was walking to her new locker before her first class she stopped when she saw that Finn was leaning against said locker, talking to Clarke, who was putting her stuff into a locker next to Lexa’s. The brunette walked over to where they were standing.

“Are you stalking me?” Finn asked.

“Only in the most vivid of your wet dreams, Finn,” Lexa replied, “you’re leaning on my new locker.”

“Why do you need a new locker?” Clarke asked as she looked at Lexa.

“When I got here this morning, I found my locker trashed, so they moved me to this one.” Lexa said, motioning to the locker Finn was still leaning against.

“Why would someone trash your locker?” the blonde asked, “That’s a bit pathetic.”

“Yeah, well, simple things please simple minds, right.” Lexa replied, causing Finn’s brow to furrow a little, “something the matter Finn?”

“I just remembered there’s somewhere I need to be.” He said.

He leant forward to kiss Clarke, who turned her head a little so he kissed her cheek. Lexa had to bite the inside of her cheek to stop herself from laughing as she opened her locker and Finn walked away.

“Any idea who trashed your locker?” Clarke asked as she leant against her now closed locker and looked at Lexa.

“Probably the same person who smashed glass all over my parking space,” Lexa replied, closing her locker and looking at Clarke with a small smile, “I had to park next to you, hope you don’t mind.”

“Why would I mind?” Clarke asked with a small smile of her own, her eyes flicking from Lexa’s eyes to her lips, before she cleared her throat a little, “thanks for talking to my uncle last night, he was starting to get a bit worried.”

“I thought he might,” Lexa said with a nod, “least I could do. Didn’t want him standing there thinking you’d already left or something.”

 

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

 

Lunch arrived quicker than Lexa thought it would, the day wasn’t seeming to drag in the way the previous one had. She was sitting at the usual table with Raven, Octavia, Clarke, Monty and Jasper.

“So, party again, my place, Saturday.” Monty said looking around the table.

“Again?” Lexa asked looking at him, “How can you have so many parties?”

“My parents are away a lot,” he said with a shrug, “and because they believe I’m a responsible young man, they leave me here.”

“When are you going to have another girls’ night, Monty?” Clarke asked.

“Girls night…?” Jasper asked looking between Clarke and Monty, “Doesn’t he have er… a little extra something that you don’t?”

“Oh please, the boy is as camp as rainbow coloured tinsel at Christmas.” Lexa said, “he’s one of us.”

The way that Lexa had managed to keep a completely straight face when she spoke caused everyone at the table to laugh so loudly that a lot of other people in the cafeteria turned and looked over, Finn and his friends who were in the queue for food included.

“We can have a girls’ night next week.” Monty said as everyone stopped laughing.

“Can I come?” Jasper asked.

“No.” the rest of the table said in unison as they all looked as Jasper.

“You guys suck.” Jasper mumbled as he looked down at his food.

“Oh, did you guys all see the flyers,” Raven said, ignoring Jasper sulking, “they’re doing the talent contest thing.”

“I’m surprised they’re doing it again,” Clarke said with a laugh, “what with you deciding last year that blowing things up is a talent.”

“What?” Lexa asked with a laugh as she looked at Raven.

“It was only a small explosion…” Raven said waving the girl off.

At that moment Finn chose to join them, sitting next to Clarke, this time Lexa didn’t decide to leave. In all honesty he was sitting there for about a minute before she even noticed he was there.

“What are we talking about?” he asked, looking around the table.

“The talent show.” Raven replied.

“Lexa you should enter.” Clarke said, with a smile as she looked at Lexa.

“I don’t think so.” Lexa replied, a blush creeping up her cheeks as she shook her head a little.

“Oh come on,” Clarke said, “you’ve got a great voice.”

“You sing?” Monty asked as he looked at Lexa.

“I… may do, from time to time…” she said, rubbing at the back of her neck as she did when she wasn’t entirely comfortable.

“She has a great voice,” Clarke said, looking at Monty, “don’t listen to her.”

“I’m not entirely comfortable singing in front of people, Clarke.” Lexa said looking over at the blonde.

“You used to sing around me all the time.” Clarke replied.

“Not all the time.” Lexa said with a laugh.

“It was pretty much every day,” Clarke said with a nod, “I remember you coming over to my house one night, not long before you moved, it was like 1am or something and you climbed in the window, waking me up telling me you learnt a new song and it couldn’t wait until morning.”

“My mother was not impressed when she caught me sneaking back into the house.” Lexa replied with a laugh as she remembered Indra’s face.

“So why don’t you sign up for the talent show?” Raven asked, watching the interaction between the two.

“I don’t really sing anymore…” Lexa said with a shrug.

“I was thinking about signing up for it.” Finn said, not liking the way Clarke and Lexa were acting.

“Oh yeah?” Clarke asked with a small smile as she looked at him.

“Didn’t realise being an asshole was a talent.” Lexa mumbled, only Monty hearing her, the boy fighting not to laugh.

“Yeah, me and the guys have a little band going on,” Finn said with a nod, “you should hear us rehearse sometime.”

“What instrument do you play?” Lexa asked as she looked across the table at Finn.

“I sing.” He said with a nod, which caused Raven to laugh.

“Oh sorry, are you serious?” Raven asked as she looked at him, “It’s just that I’ve heard you sing. Male cats fighting make a better noise than what comes out of your mouth.”

“I wasn’t being serious when you heard me.” He said.

“Got room for one more?” Costia asked from where she had just walked up behind Lexa and Monty.

“Sure.” Monty said with a smile, moving over so Costia could sit next to Lexa.

“Thanks.” Costia said with a smile of her own as she sat down.

“Did you know Lexa could sing, Costia?” Finn asked.

“No, I didn’t.” Costia replied, looking at Lexa who was blushing again.

“It’s not something she likes people to know apparently.” Raven said with a shrug.

“It’s not that I don’t want people knowing,” Lexa said, “it’s more I don’t do it much anymore, so it’s not important.”

“Do you play guitar as well?” Costia asked, “I remember seeing one on a stand on your bedroom wall.”

“Yeah,” Lexa said with a tight lipped smile and a nod, “yeah that’s mine too…”

Octavia, Raven and Clarke all looked over at Lexa when they heard Costia say she’d been in Lexa’s bedroom.

“What?” Lexa asked, looking between the three of them, “we were going out and I needed to get changed, I wasn’t going to leave her downstairs with Anya on her own.”

“Fair point.” Raven said with a nod.

 

x-x-x-x-x-x

 

The rest of the day had passed pretty quickly without incident. As Lexa was walking back to her car she noticed that a small crowd had gathered, pushing her way through them she saw why. Spray painted onto her side window was the word dyke, though it was spelt wrong the intention was clear.

“Oh how mature.” Lexa said as she opened the passenger door and put her bag on it.

“You should go to the office,” Clarke said, from where she was standing by her car, “maybe the security cameras caught something.”

“They never work in the carpark,” Finn said, “unfortunately.”

Lexa looked over at him, the look in his eyes told her that he knew something about who had vandalised her car, she suspected that maybe he had done it himself.

“What’s going on?” Raven asked as she made her way through the small crowd with Octavia, both stopped when they saw what was written on Lexa’s car, “wow. You’re gay?”

Lexa laughed a little at the mock horror in Raven’s voice.

“Maybe you should get your sister to take a look at it,” Octavia said, “I mean she’s got to know someone who can deal with it.”

“Your sister cleans cars?” Finn asked with a smile.

“No,” Lexa said turning to look at him, “my sister is a police detective…”

The way his face paled let Lexa know for certain that he had something to do with it.

“Oh, and for future reference, Finn,” Lexa continued, “you spelt dyke wrong, it’s a y not an i.”

“You really think I would do something like that?” he asked, stepping towards her a little.

“Yes, actually.” She replied, folding her arms across her chest.

“You can’t prove shit.” He said.

“Why would he do that?” Clarke asked, “What does him doing that achieve?”

“Why don’t you ask him that.” Lexa said looking between Clarke and Finn, “you can also ask him what trashing my locker and smashing glass all over my parking space achieves while you’re at it.”

“Lexa, this doesn’t make any sense.” The blonde said.

“It makes perfect sense,” Lexa replied, opening her car door before she looked back at Clarke, “ask yourself who else would do it.”

“It could’ve been anyone.” Finn said as he stepped back so he was standing next to Clarke.

“Yeah,” Lexa said with a sigh, “sure. Your taste in guys really does suck, Clarke.”

“You have no proof it was him.” Clarke said, not wanting to believe that Finn was that pathetic.

“Open your eyes, Clarke,” Lexa replied as she sat in her car, “He’s a pathetic little prick who is scared that I’m going to steal the pretty girl away from him, the only person who can’t see that is you.”

Lexa closed her door and started up her car, the small crowd parting as she drove away.

 

x-x-x-x-x-x

 

Clarke was driving home after dropping Finn off, the events of the school day replaying through her head. There hadn’t been any atmosphere between her and Lexa for most of the day, apart from part-way through lunch when Finn had turned up. She knew that Lexa and Finn didn’t get on, that was clear to anyone with eyes. She had hoped that whatever was between them would pass, but deep down she knew that she was what was between them. While she was waiting at a stop sign she glanced down at the foot well of the passenger seat, Finn had forgotten his bag.

Clarke pulled over into a small side street and reached down to pick up the bag, if it was just books then she’d text him and tell him that she would bring them in for him tomorrow, if it was anything that he would need that night she’d have to drive back and drop it off to him. Opening the bag, she saw a few books, a spare t-shirt and something metallic hidden away in the inside back pocket. As she took it out she saw that it was a spray can, the same colour as the writing which had been sprayed onto Lexa’s window.

Throwing the bag on the passenger seat Clarke pulled a U-turn and headed back to Finns. He was talking to one of his football buddies when she pulled up.

“Hey, Clarke.” He said with a smile as she got out of her car, “miss me already?”

“Did you spray paint Lexa’s car?” she asked as she walked over to him, keeping the bag behind her as she walked.

“What?” he asked, “Of course I didn’t, she hates me, of course she’d say I did it. She wants you for herself. She probably did it herself, just so she could blame it on me.”

“Explain to me why you have a can of spray paint in your bag which is the exact colour of the writing on her window.” She said, bring the bag out from behind her back and pushing it into his chest.

“One of my buddies asked me to look after it for him,” Finn lied, “he’d be grounded for life if his mom caught him with it.”

“Try again, Finn.” Clarke said, folding her arms across her chest.

“Clarke, come on…” he said stepping towards her.

She shook her head a little and backed away from him.

“She was right…” the blonde said, before she turned and walked to her car.

“Clarke!” Finn shouted after her.

“It’s over, Finn.” She called back, getting in her car and driving away.

 

x-x-x-x-x-x

 

Lexa was outside her house, cleaning her car, when Clarke pulled her car up at the end of Lexa’s driveway. Anya and Indra were both standing in the kitchen and watched as the blonde walked towards Lexa.

“Should I go out there?” Anya asked her mom, “mediate or something?”

“Leave them to it,” Indra replied, shaking her head a little, “they’ll figure it out.”

Lexa looked over at Clarke as she walked up the driveway.

“Hi…” Clarke said.

Lexa didn’t reply, she just turned back to the car and kept cleaning it. Neither girl said anything for a few minutes, Lexa closed her eyes and took a deep breath before turning back to the blonde.

“What are you doing here, Clarke?” she asked, a little more coldly than she had intended.

“You were right,” Clarke replied with a nod, “Finn left his bag in my car, I checked what was in it to see if he would need it tonight… I found a can of spray paint. You were right.”

Again, Lexa didn’t say anything, she just continued to clean her car. Clarke couldn’t help but notice the way the muscles in Lexa’s arm twitched under the skin while she was cleaning. She shook her head a little, she was here to apologise, not perv over Lexa.

“Are you going to get the police involved?” she asked.

“No,” Lexa replied, “even though I know it was him, I can’t prove it. Plus, it’s a waste of police resources, why have them waste time and money on him when their attention could be elsewhere.”

“You could always still have Anya go round to his house, just to freak him out a little.” Clarke said with a shrug as she walked closer to Lexa’s car, “I mean, come on, Anya would scare anyone.”

Lexa couldn’t stop the laugh that escaped her.

“He’d probably wet his pants.” She said.

“I still don’t understand why he did it,” Clarke replied as she stopped laughing, “when I asked him about it, he said you probably did it yourself just so you could blame him for it.”

“Let me guess, I managed to find a way to put the spray can in his bag too.” Lexa said putting the sponge she was using to clean the car back in the bucket of water.

“He didn’t know I’d found the spray can at that point,” Clarke replied, “so he was just flat out denying it.”

Lexa nodded a little before she lifted the bottom of the t-shirt she was wearing to wipe her forehead. Clarke bit her lower lip slightly as her eyes trailed down Lexa’s abs.

“Can I get you two a drink?” Indra asked from the front door.

“Maybe some ice, Clarke?” Anya asked with a smirk, which caused Lexa to look at the blonde.

Clarke shook her head as Lexa looked at her, knowing that the brunette wouldn’t miss the fact that she was blushing.

“No thanks…” Clarke said, which caused Anya to laugh as she went back inside, “a drink would be nice though.”

Indra smiled a little as she went back into the house.

“I… I ended it with him.” Clarke said.

“I’m sorry?” Lexa said, not sure what she should say at that moment.

“No you’re not.” Clarke replied with a laugh, “I don’t even know why I agreed to date him anyway.”

“Because he’s such a nice, well-rounded individual.” Lexa said sarcastically, causing Clarke to laugh again, “but seriously though, he’s a dick.”

“Yeah,” Clarke said with a nod as she laughed a little more, “he is. He was saying something about how you’d say anything because you want me for yourself.”

“Maybe he’s not as stupid as I thought,” Lexa said with a shake of her head as she turned around and started to clean her car again, “did he admit trashing my locker?”

“I didn’t ask him,” the blonde replied, “but he was with me before school this morning, so he probably wouldn’t have had time to do it. He might have got one of his friends to do it though, wouldn’t put it past him.”

Lexa nodded a little as Indra brought the drinks out for them.

“Would you like to stay for dinner, Clarke?” she asked as she handed the blonde a glass of juice.

Clarke looked at Lexa, a questioning look in her eye. The brunette smiled a little, the kind of small smile that made Clarke’s heart beat a little faster.

“Sure,” Clarke said to Indra, though her eyes never left Lexa, “I’d like that.”

 

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

 

“So…” Anya said to Lexa as she walked into the kitchen, “she’s single again, you’re single…”

Lexa rolled her eyes at her sister and picked up the bowl of popcorn she’d just made.

“Oh come on,” Anya said, grabbing a handful from the bowl, “you have got to give me something here.”

“Punch in the face, maybe?” Lexa asked, her eyebrow arching as she walked past her sister and back into the living room, “so what are we watching?”

Lexa put the bowl of popcorn down on the table and dropped herself down at the opposite end of the sofa to Clarke.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not really the way I was planning for this part to go, but gotta go with what the muse wants. Really hope you all enjoy this part. Drop me a comment, let me know what you think.

Lexa glanced over at Clarke who was sitting in the passenger seat of her car. The previous night when Clarke had got home she had text Lexa and asked if she was free for dinner the next day, her parents thinking it would be good if they invited her round as Indra and Gustus had asked Clarke to stay for dinner. Of course Lexa couldn’t say no, no matter how much Anya had made fun of her for it. So they had agreed that Lexa would pick Clarke up that morning and drive them to school, while stopping off to pick up Raven and Octavia on the way.

The blonde was currently trying to find a song she wanted to listen to.

“Just pick a song, Clarke.” Lexa said, looking over at her while waiting at a stop sign.

“If I pick a song you don’t like, then I’ll get the whole ‘you’re not playing that crap in my car’ speech.” Clarke replied, arching her eyebrow as she looked at the brunette.

“Your ridiculous taste in music is not my issue Griffin.” Lexa said with a smirk as she started driving again.

Raven and Octavia looked at each other, seemingly sharing the same thought.

“Are you sure you two didn’t… you know, last night…” Octavia said, causing Raven to laugh.

“Oh god,” Lexa said with a laugh, “are we sure we didn’t _you know_? What are you, O, 12?”

Raven tried not to laugh as Octavia sat back in her seat, mumbling something about not liking Lexa when she was actually in a good mood.

“And no, we didn’t do anything,” Clarke said, turning round to look at her friend, “we watched a movie.”

“So Finn the dick fessed up to spraying your car?” Raven asked.

“He denied it,” Lexa replied, glancing back at Raven in the rear-view mirror, “but he couldn’t really get away with denying it when Clarke found the can in his bag.”

“Who are the Baby Animals?” Clarke asked, looking from Lexa’s phone to the girl herself.

“Oh my god, are you for real right now?” Lexa asked.

Clarke looked back at Raven and Octavia who both shrugged. Lexa shook her head a little.

“Late 80’s early 90’s Aussie Indie band,” Lexa said, “put Rush You on.”

Clarke scrolled down the track list and found the song in question. As the start of the song filled the car, the guitar riff at the start catching Clarke, Raven and Octavia by surprise, Lexa started drumming her fingers on the steering wheel. Clarke turned in her seat a little, a small smile on her lips as she watched Lexa get lost in the music. The brunette started singing along, completely forgetting that she wasn’t alone in her car. The three others in the car sat in complete silence as Lexa sang, Raven and Octavia never hearing her voice before, and Clarke resting back in her seat a little as the sound washed over her.

As she stopped at another stop sign, Lexa suddenly remembered that she had company in the car, and the song being about loving someone, but not wanting to rush them into anything for fear of losing them, probably wasn’t the best one she could’ve chosen for Clarke to listen to.

“So, yeah,” Lexa said with a nod as she cleared her throat a little, “that’s Baby Animals.”

“Never really had you down as a rock guitar kinda girl, Lexa.” Raven said with a smirk from the backseat.

“I have a thing for actual instruments, I mean, don’t get me wrong, the synthesised sounds are not bad, but you can’t beat a band who actually play.” Lexa replied, running her hand through her hair as she pulled into the parking lot of the school.

Clarke groaned as she saw Finn standing in the parking spot she usually used.

“Want me to run him over?” Lexa asked with a smirk, glancing over at the blonde.

“As amusing as that would be,” Clarke said with a laugh, “let’s just pretend we can’t see him.”

Lexa nodded a little and pulled the car into her usual spot, which was now glass free after yesterday’s incident. Raven and Octavia got out of the car first, followed by Clarke and Lexa. Lexa could see Finn’s face drop when Clarke got out of her car, the blonde looked over the top of the car at her.

“Behave.” She said with a small smile.

“What?” Lexa asked, fighting to keep a straight face.

Clarke laughed as she shook her head a little, Lexa grinned as she grabbed her bag from trunk of her car, which just caused Clarke to laugh even more. As she closed the trunk of her car Lexa looked over at Finn. She saw as he put his hands in his pockets and let out a deep breath before walking over towards her car.

“Clarke,” he said, “can I talk to you?”

Lexa rested back against the trunk of her car, her eyes never leaving Finn. She could tell he was uncomfortable, but that just made the whole thing more fun for her.

“I don’t think there’s anything you can say that I want to hear.” Clarke replied as she looked at him.

“I wanted to say I’m sorry.” He said.

“It isn’t me you should be apologising to.” Clarke said, her eyes flicking over to Lexa.

“Okay,” Finn said with a nod before he looked at Lexa, “Lexa, I’m sorry.”

Lexa nodded slowly, pushing herself away from her car.

“Do you actually know what that word means?” she asked, her eyes narrowed, Finn looked confused, “it means that you didn’t mean to do whatever it is you’re apologising for. I’m not sure how you can accidentally write what is an offensive word on the windows of someone’s car.”

Clarke bit the inside of her cheek to stop herself from smiling as Finn looked at her.

“I mean, the glass, yeah, okay I can see how that could’ve been an accident,” Lexa continued, “but the spray paint and trashing my locker, nah, that was all intentional. What I don’t understand is what I’ve done in the short time that I’ve been here, that has pissed you off enough that you felt the need to do it.”

“It took me over a month to get Clarke to agree to go on a date with me,” he said as he looked at Lexa, “and then you turn up and…”

“So your precious male ego felt threatened by the big bad lesbian?” Lexa asked, stepping towards him, “get over it.”

She looked back at Clarke.

“You ready?” she asked.

The blonde nodded a little as she walked up next to later.

“Catch you later, Finn.” Lexa said with a smirk as she and Clarke walked away from him.

“You enjoyed that a little too much.” Clarke said, nudging Lexa’s arm playfully.

Lexa smiled and nodded as she and Clarke walked up the steps to the school.

 

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

 

Lexa was already sitting in homeroom with Raven and Octavia when Finn and his friends arrived. Finn made a point of avoiding Lexa’s eyes, which actually caused her to laugh a little, she knew she shouldn’t enjoy winding him up as much as she was doing, but she just couldn’t help it.

“You’re giving us a ride home after school, right Lexa?” Raven asked as Finn sat down.

“Yeah,” Lexa replied with a nod, “I’m going to Clarke’s so it made more sense for me to drive you all in today instead of her bringing her car.”

Finn turned his head a little as he heard what Lexa said.

“Something I can help you with?” Lexa asked him.

“I messed up, okay,” he said, turning so he was looking at her, “I know that. I don’t need you making it any harder for me to get Clarke to give me another chance.”

“I think that ship has sailed my friend.” Lexa replied, arching her eyebrow a little as she leaned back in her chair.

“So she breaks up with me and comes running to you?” he asked, “Doesn’t really say much about Clarke does it? Jumping from one person to the next, she’s going to get a reputation.”

Lexa quickly moved forward and grabbed the front of Finn’s shirt, his eyes widened a little at the speed in which she moved.

“Say that again…” she said, her eyes narrowed and her jaw clenched.

“Lexa…” Octavia said quietly, putting her hand on the other girl’s arm, “he’s not worth it.”

Lexa nodded a little and let go of Finn’s shirt, leaning back in her chair again, the boy still looking at her.

“What?” Lexa asked him, causing him to turn around and face the front of the class again.

Lexa looked over at Octavia.

“Thanks…” she said.

“Totally not a problem.” The other girl said with a small smile.

“That was kinda hot…” Raven said, causing Lexa to roll her eyes and shake her head a little.

“Still not gonna happen, Raven.” Lexa said.

“I know, I know,” Raven replied with a dramatic sigh, “I think I need to get laid…”

Both Lexa and Octavia started laughing at Raven’s words.

“Speaking of getting laid,” Octavia said, “can you both remind me to ask Monty if it’s okay for Lincoln to come to the party on Saturday.”

“Does he have any single friends?” Raven asked with a smirk as she looked over at the other girl.

“There’s that Wick guy that you met the last time we all went to the movies.” Octavia said with a shrug.

“Yeah, I have his number filed under been there, done that, may never be that desperate again.” Raven replied, causing Lexa to laugh.

“There’s always Costia…” Lexa said as she looked at the other girl.

Raven mumbled something under her breath.

“What was that?” Lexa asked.

“I said… maybe, if she’s interested.” Raven replied as the bell rang.

“It might be good as a one-night thing,” Octavia said, “but something tells me she’s not quite over her ex.”

Lexa furrowed her brow a little.

“I’m her ex.” She said.

“Yeah,” Octavia said with a nod, “and I overheard Echo talking to one of the other cheerleaders yesterday, saying that Costia was still hung up on you, big time.”

“We’re friends,” Lexa said, picking up her bag, “she said she was good with that.”

Octavia just shrugged as she walked out of the room, Raven and Lexa following behind her.

 

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

 

Lexa was sitting with Clarke, Raven, Octavia, Monty and Jasper at lunch when she saw Costia. She stood up.

“Going somewhere?” Raven asked.

“Yeah I need a minute,” Lexa replied, wanting to catch Costia before she left the cafeteria, “I’ll be back.”

Clarke watched as Lexa jogged over to Costia, she couldn’t help but wonder what was so important that it couldn’t wait.

“Hey…” Lexa said as she reached Costia.

“Hey.” Costia replied with a smile.

“Can I talk to you for a sec?” she asked, looking at Echo and the other girls.

“Sure.” Costia said with a nod, “I’ll meet you guys in the gym.”

Lexa watched as the other girls walked away, now she was standing in front of Costia she had no idea what she actually wanted to say.

“What’s up?” Costia asked, noticing the way Lexa was suddenly pretty uncomfortable.

“I just…” Lexa started to say, running her hand through her hair, “you know Clarke ended it with Finn…”

“Did she ever really start anything with Finn?” Costia asked with a laugh, “we all know that most of the stuff that came out of his mouth was crap.”

“Well yeah,” Lexa said with a small laugh, “I guess what I’m trying to say is…”

“Lexa,” Costia said with a smile, placing her hand on Lexa’s arm, “go for it. You’ve had feelings for that girl since you were like 4 or something.”

“Do 4 year olds get feelings like that?” Lexa asked with a smirk.

“You know what I mean, idiot,” Costia replied with a laugh, “we had fun, now it’s time for you to actually go for what you want. You’re amazing, Lexa, you deserve to be with someone who makes you happy.”

“And you’ll be okay with that?” Lexa asked, “I mean, it’s not going to stop us being friends or anything?”

“No,” the other girl said with a small smile, “it might take a little getting used to, but it won’t stop us being friends.”

“Good.” Lexa replied with a smile of her own and a nod, “oh, are you going to Monty’s party on Saturday?”

“I was thinking about it, yeah,” Costia said, “why?”

“No reason.” Lexa said with a smirk.

“What are you planning?” the other girl asked, a small smile ghosting her lips as she narrowed her eyes.

“You know Raven, right?” Lexa asked.

 

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

 

Clarke was trying to concentrate on the conversation at the table, but her attention was split as she kept looking over at where Lexa was talking to Costia.

“You okay there, Griffin?” Raven asked.

“Yeah.” Clarke replied with a nod, turning her attention back to the table.

“They’re just friends.” Monty said, a knowing look in his eyes.

“Me and Lexa are just friends,” Clarke said with a shrug, “it doesn’t bother me.”

Clarke heard Lexa laughing at something that Costia was saying and clenched her jaw as she looked down at her now empty tray.

“I’m gonna…” Clarke said, moving to stand up.

“You’re going to stay exactly where you are,” Raven said as she looked at Clarke, “she’ll be back in a minute, and if you’re not here that’s just going to make everything super weird.”

“I’m going to get rid of the tray…” Clarke said, as she stood up.

 

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

 

“Pass on my number.” Costia said with a smile, “we’ll see what happens.”

“Okay.” Lexa replied with a nod.

She started to walk back towards the table.

“We both know I’ve got a weakness for smart pretty girls.” Costia said, causing Lexa to turn and look back at her.

“See you Saturday.” Lexa said with a smile.

As Lexa turned back to walk to the table she bumped into Clarke.

“Going somewhere?” Lexa asked, as she stood in front of the blonde.

“I was just…” Clarke replied motioning towards the trashcan.

“You okay?” Lexa asked her, tilting her head to the side a little so she could meet Clarke’s eyes as she blonde was refusing to look at her.

“Yeah,” Clarke said with a tight-lipped smile and a nod, “I’m fine, I’m good… I’m good.”

Lexa smiled a little.

“I was just seeing if I could pass on her number to Raven.” She said, causing Clarke to look at her.

Clarke felt the blush creeping up her cheeks as she closed her eyes and shook her head a little.

“We’re friends, nothing more,” Lexa continued, “I told you that…”

“Yeah, I know, I just…” Clarke said with a sigh, “Feel like a bit of an idiot right now actually.”

“Yeah, well, you’re cute.” Lexa said with a smile, “you can get away with it.”

“I’m just going to get rid of the tray, then I’ll be back at the table.” Clarke said with a small smile.

“Okay…” Lexa replied with a small nod before she walked back to the table and sat down.

 

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

 

Lexa and Raven were waiting by Lexa’s car for Octavia and Clarke, Raven was looking down at her phone obviously texting someone.

“Is Costia okay?” Lexa asked with a smirk.

“Yeah, she’s good…” Raven replied quickly, “I mean…”

Lexa laughed a little as she saw Raven shaking her head.

“Thanks, by the way.” Raven said quietly.

“Not a problem.” Lexa said.

Both girls attention was drawn towards the steps which lead to the school as they heard Finn calling Clarke’s name.

“Clarke!” Finn said as he walked after Clarke and Octavia.

“He just does not know when to quit…” Lexa said with a sigh.

“Let her handle this.” Raven said, putting her hand on Lexa’s arm, stopping her walking over to Clarke.

“What part of leave me alone are you having trouble with, Finn?” Clarke asked, turning back to look at the boy as Octavia walked over to the car.

“Look, just let me explain…” he replied, reaching out and trying to take hold of her arm, which she pulled away from him, “I’m sorry, for what I did. I overreacted, and it wasn’t cool.”

Clarke folded her arms across her chest as she stood looking at him.

“I know that you and Lexa grew up together,” he continued, “I guess I just freaked out. I mean, everyone knows she has this thing for you, I was just… I heard her talking to Raven at Monty’s party, everything was going good with me and you, and when I heard her talking to Raven about how she felt about you, I guess I just panicked.”

Raven and Octavia both looked at Lexa, who clenched her jaw a little.

“That would be the conversation where you said it was more than just a crush… right?” Raven said quietly to Lexa.

“Yep,” Lexa replied with a nod, “that would be that conversation…”

“We were making out, before I heard her,” Finn continued, “and then I hear her telling Raven that it was more than just a crush… and then when I tried to help you upstairs, you wanted her to take you…”

Clarke looked over her shoulder to where Lexa was standing with Raven and Octavia. She could tell from the look in Lexa’s eyes that the brunette had heard everything that Finn had said. The way Lexa was clenching her jaw a little told Clarke that she was worried about it, though she tried to keep her emotions from her face, she always failed around Clarke. The blonde took one more look at Finn before she turned and walked towards Lexa’s car.

“We’re just gonna…” Raven said, looking at Octavia.

“Wait in the car.” Octavia said with a nod.

“It’s open…” Lexa said, her eyes fixed on the blonde who was walking over to her.

Both girls quickly moved to get in the car before Clarke reached Lexa. Finn was standing and watching the whole thing.

“Raven knew before I did?” Clarke asked as she stopped in front of Lexa.

“She kinda figured it out, at the football game actually…” Lexa replied with a small shrug.

“The football game that happened your first day at this school?” the blonde asked, “the game where she actively encouraged you to date Costia?”

“Yeah…” Lexa said with a nod, pushing her hands into her pockets nervously.

“And you couldn’t tell me, because?” Clarke asked, “if you had it would’ve saved a lot of trouble.”

“I didn’t know what was going on with you and Finn,” Lexa replied, “and I wasn’t even sure you’d be interested. I’d been out of your life for a long time, Clarke, you were my best friend growing up, and I didn’t want to mess up any chance there may have been for us to get that friendship back, by telling you that…”

“Just kiss the girl already!” Came a call from a few cars away.

Lexa looked over and saw Costia standing there with a smirk on her face. She shook her head and laughed a little uncomfortably as she suddenly remembered they were still in the parking lot and a lot of eyes were on them.

“Don’t we have a dinner to get to?” Lexa asked Clarke.

“Yeah.” The blonde replied with a smile and a nod, “we do.”

 

x-x-x-x-x-x

 

“So, what did you girls get up to at school today?” Abby asked as Clarke and Lexa sat at the island in the kitchen while she cooked dinner.

“Lexa set Raven up with the head cheerleader.” Clarke said with a shrug.

“The head cheerleader that you don’t like, Clarke?” Abby asked, glancing at her daughter.

“I didn’t say I didn’t like her,” Clarke replied, glaring at the back of her mothers head, “I just said that…”

“Your exact words were, I really don’t like her, everyone thinks she’s this perfect…” Abby started to say, noticing the way Lexa was looking at Clarke, like she was fighting to stop laughing.

“Yes,” Clarke said with a nod, interrupting her mom, “thanks, mother…”

“She’s really not that bad.” Lexa said with a laugh, “you’d know that if you actually talked to her.”

“I talked to her,” Clarke replied, looking at Lexa, “at Monty’s party, I’m pretty sure we talked… at some point.”

“Was that before or after spin the bottle?” Lexa asked innocently.

Clarke nudged Lexa so hard that the other girl nearly fell off the chair she was sitting on.

“What exactly goes on at Monty’s parties?” Abby asked as she turned and looked at the girls, noticing that Lexa was laughing and Clarke looked like she wanted to kill her.

“This and that…” Clarke replied with a nod, “you know, teenage stuff…”

“I remember when I was your age,” Abby said, turning back to the stove, “your father and I actually went to the same party, that’s where we met.”

“I don’t think I want to hear the rest of this story.” Clarke said, covering her ears.

“You seem to forget we were young once,” Abby said with a smirk as she looked at Clarke, before winking a little at Lexa who had to fight back her laugh, “do you think that we found you on the doorstep one day, Clarke…”

“Oh god mom, stop.” Clarke said.

At that moment the front door closed and Jake walked through the house, following the laughter to the kitchen.

“What did I miss?” he asked, kissing Clarke on the head before walking over to Abby.

“Abby was just explaining to Clarke that you two didn’t find her on the doorstep one day.” Lexa said with another laugh.

“Please don’t encourage her…” Clarke mumbled to Lexa.

“Oh did you tell her about the party?” Jake asked with a smile as he looked at Abby.

“Oh my god,” Clarke said, standing up, “you’re my parents, I do not need to even contemplate the idea that you… did stuff.”

“Did stuff implies past tense.” Jake said with a wink.

Clarke put her hands over her ears and left the room quickly, saying ‘la la la I can’t hear you’ very loudly.

“Do you think she’s going to be mentally scarred for life?” Jake asked as he looked at Lexa.

“Yeah,” Lexa said with a nod and a laugh, “I think that’s a very good possibility.”

“It really is good to see you again, Lexa.” Jake said with a smile.

“Likewise.” Lexa replied with a smile of her own.

 

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

 

Clarke and Lexa were sitting in the den after dinner, watching a movie, both sitting at opposite ends of the sofa. Lexa had no idea what the movie was about as she had spent more time looking at Clarke than she had looking at the screen.

“You really have no problem with something happening between Raven and Costia?” Clarke asked, out of nowhere.

“Why would I?” Lexa asked, glancing over at Clarke before she looked back at the screen, “They’re both my friends, plus it might stop Raven hinting that she wants to get in my pants.”

“Raven’s just…” Clarke started to say, laughing a little.

“Raven?” Lexa asked in reply with a laugh of her own.

“Yeah.” Clarke said with a nod, “thankfully she’s one of a kind.”

“I don’t think the world could deal with two of her,” Lexa replied with a shrug, “the planet would implode or something.”

“Are we going to talk about it?” Clarke asked, turning around so she was looking at Lexa, pulling her legs up and resting her elbow on the top of the sofa, before she put her head on her hand.

“Talk about what?” Lexa asked, “Raven Reyes mark 2 imploding the world?”

“That would probably be better than this movie,” Clarke said, motioning to the television, “I have no idea what’s going on.”

“Me neither.” Lexa said with a little laugh.

“We need to talk about what happened in the parking lot,” Clarke said, picking up the remote and turning the movie off, “I think we’ve ignored enough in the last couple of weeks, I mean if we’d talked in the first place we wouldn’t be in this mess.”

“I like this mess.” Lexa replied with a small smile, “it’s a comfortable mess…”

“We can’t keep ignoring it, Lexa.” Clarke said, “as much as you obviously want to.”

“I’m not ignoring anything, Clarke,” Lexa said with a sigh as she turned and looked at Clarke, “today has been a good day, and that is, in large part, down to you… I just don’t want to mess that up.”

“And you think talking about the fact that we have feelings for each other is going to mess that up?” the blonde asked.

“I don’t know, maybe…” Lexa replied, “I suck at feelings, I suck at talking about feelings, heck, I stopped writing to you because I suck that much at dealing with my shit.”

“Yeah, I haven’t forgotten,” Clarke said with a little laugh, “the first month that you didn’t write back, I just figured you were busy, the second month I started to get a little worried… we went from being in each other’s lives every day, to writing and then you just cut me out…”

“I thought I was doing the right thing…” Lexa replied quietly.

“Right thing for who?” Clarke asked.

“You, me, I don’t know.” Lexa said, running her hand through her hair, “it seemed like the right thing to do at the time. I never thought we’d move back here, I thought I’d never see you again…”

“So that’s why it was so easy for you to stop writing, cause you never thought you’d see me again.” Clarke said.

“No,” Lexa said, shaking her head, “it wasn’t easy… it’s probably one of the hardest things I’ve ever done. For 6 months after you sent your last letter I had the photograph you sent, stuck to my bedroom wall… right next to my bed. I’d lay down to go to sleep and see that picture…”

Clarke didn’t say anything; she could see from the look on Lexa’s face the other girl was deep in thought.

“I actually still have that picture…” Lexa admitted, “and all the letters that you sent, the photo’s… I have this box that is hidden at the top of my closet… Anya told me to throw it out, but I couldn’t…”

Lexa shook her head a little, quickly wiping her eyes.

“It was like our entire friendship was in that box,” she said, “and throwing it out would mean it was over, and I wasn’t ready for that… I’d never be ready for that.”

Clarke didn’t say anything she just stood up and walked over to one of the cupboards on the far side of the room. Opening the cupboard, she moved a few things out of the way before reaching further back and pulling out an old box. She ran her hand over the lid before turning back and walking over to Lexa.

“I wasn’t ready either…” Clarke said as she handed her the box.

Clarke sat back down on the sofa, closer to Lexa than she had been, as the brunette opened the box. She smiled a little as she saw the letters, the small stuffed kangaroo that she had sent, all the photographs of the beach and Anya, all of it.

“You kept it all…” Lexa said, looking over at Clarke.

“It was all that I had left of you, Lexa.” The blonde replied with a small smile.

Lexa took a deep breath and put the box on the floor, she turned so she was looking at the blonde. Slowly she brought her hand up and trailed her fingers along Clarke’s jaw.

“We need to fix this, before we do anything else,” Lexa said, “I want my best friend back…”

Clarke nodded a little, a small smile ghosting her lips.

“But there is one thing that you need to know,” the brunette continued, “it will always be you, Clarke.”

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa finds the music room at Monty's house during his latest party, everyone plays spin the bottle, and Clarke makes it pretty clear just who she wants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the song used in this part is Wherever You Will Go, originally by The Calling, but the version that was used as inspiration for this part is the version by Charlene Soraia, which you might want to check out on youtube to get an idea about where I was going with that part. Hope you all enjoy reading this, drop me a comment, let me know what you think.

 

Saturday came around too quickly for Lexa, again, just as it had the previous week, but this feeling was different. Her hair was freshly straightened and she had just got changed. The butterflies in her stomach this time weren’t due to not wanting to see Clarke with Finn, because that was completely over and Lexa wasn’t even sure if Finn would be at the party. This time it was because she and Clarke had been struggling over the previous few days to stay just friends. There had been some tense moments, when Lexa had to fight with herself to not just kiss the blonde, but she had been the one who had told Clarke she wanted them to work on the friendship before anything else.

“Stupid brain,” Lexa said to herself as she ran her hand through her hair, before picking up her jacket, “could’ve just gone with the kissing, but no, had to do the right thing…”

“Talking to yourself again?” Anya asked from where she was standing just outside Lexa’s bedroom door, which was open.

“Is a little privacy too much to ask for?” Lexa said as she looked at her sister.

“That’s why someone invented these awesome things called doors,” Anya replied, motioning to the door, which Lexa had thought she closed, “they close, which blocks people…”

Lexa closed the bedroom door on her sister, hearing Anya laugh as she walked back downstairs.

“You’re a gay disaster, little sister.” Anya called, before laughing again.

Lexa shook her head a little as she looked at herself in the mirror again. She’d gone with minimal make-up, mainly just eyeliner, she was wearing a black tank-top under a white shirt, tight black jeans and her boots.

“I can’t do this…” Lexa said to herself, walking over and collapsing onto her bed, landing face first on the duvet.

Her phone vibrated from where she had left it on her pillow. Looking up she reached over for the offending object.

 **Raven** : I’m driving Clarke and O to Monty’s, Bellamy is taking O home in the morning but I have a thing and can’t take Clarke home, can you do it?

 **Lexa** : A thing? You mean you’re going on a date with Cos ;p

 **Raven** : Can you do it or not?

Lexa laughed to herself, before she decided she was going to make it a little more difficult for Raven.

 **Lexa** : I don’t know, I wasn’t planning on bringing my car, Anya was going to drop me off.

 **Raven** : Just drive yourself.

 **Lexa** : And risk some fuck-boy completely trashing my car? Isn’t that just like asking for trouble.

 **Raven** : Lexa, please, I’ll owe you, anything you want, just please.

 **Lexa** : Anything I want?

 **Raven** : You’re impossible.

 **Lexa** : I’ll drive Clarke home, stop stressing, you’re too pretty to be this stressed.

 **Raven** : Now I actually have a thing you tell me you think I’m pretty.

 **Lexa** : Raven…

 **Raven** : Okay, okay, see you at the party. Clarke looks stunning btw.

Lexa groaned, dropping her head back onto her bed.

 

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

 

She parked her car next to Raven’s in Monty’s over-sized driveway, she really needed to find out what his parents did for a living. She could already see that the party had started, she had spotted Finn’s car parked out on the road. Lexa was pretty sure Monty hadn’t invited him, considering everything that had gone on with her and Finn, and with Clarke and Finn, but she also knew that the other boy wouldn’t want to cause a scene. Lexa, on the other hand, she didn’t mind causing a scene if Finn pushed her to it.

A knock on her window caused Lexa to jump, it was Octavia.

“Hey O.” Lexa said with a smile as she got out of the car.

“Can you please come and explain to my asshole brother that your cousin is not going to use me for… that and then leave me pregnant with 6 kids by the time I’m 20.” Octavia replied.

“You do realise, unless you have 6 kids in one go, or a couple of multiple births, that’s scientifically not possible right?” Lexa said with a smirk as she locked her car.

“Seriously,” Octavia said, grabbing Lexa’s arm and dragging her towards the house, “help, don’t mock.”

Lexa and Octavia walked into the living to find Bellamy and Lincoln arguing about something.

“Okay,” Lexa said, walking in-between them, “is all this really necessary?”

“He’s dating my sister.” Bellamy said, not taking his eyes off Lincoln.

“I’m aware of that.” Lexa said, pushing Bellamy back a little with her hand on his chest.

“She’s only just turned 17.” Bellamy said.

“I’m aware of that too.” Lexa replied.

“I’ve been dating your sister for the last 5 months,” Lincoln said, “if I was going to knock her up and leave her, I assure you that would have happened already.”

“Linc,” Lexa said, looking at her cousin, as Bellamy pushed forward again, “you’re not helping yourself here.”

“You know this joker?” Bellamy said looking at Lexa.

“Yes,” Lexa said with a nod, “he’s my cousin, and I can assure you he’s one of the most respectable men you could ever meet. He is not going to use your sister; he obviously cares about her. Heck, I’ve been reading his gushing Facebook posts about her for the last 5 months, he loves her, Bellamy.”

“I don’t like it.” Bellamy said, crossing his arms over his chest.

“I don’t think it’s up to you to like it.” Lexa replied, “you can’t control who O dates and who she doesn’t.”

“She’s my sister.” Bellamy said.

“I know,” Lexa replied, indicating to Lincoln to leave the room, as she turned to face Bellamy, “but you can’t live her life for her. Please, trust me when I say he won’t force her to do anything that she doesn’t want to do.”

“If he…” Bellamy started to say.

“He won’t.” Lexa said interrupting him, “look, if anything goes wrong tonight, I’m here, Clarke’s here, Raven’s here. She’ll be fine. Trust me, please.”

“Okay…” Bellamy said with a nod, “I’ll be here to pick her up in the morning.”

“Okay.” Lexa replied, patting him on the back, “go do adult things with my sister.”

“You know about that?” he asked, looking at her.

Lexa nodded slowly, Bellamy rubbed the back of his neck.

“I’m gonna…” he motioned to the door.

“Bye Bellamy.” Lexa said with a smirk.

“Thank you…” Octavia said, walking up to Lexa and pulling her into a hug.

“Do not mess this up,” Lexa said, stepping closer to Lincoln, “you hurt her, Bellamy is the least of your troubles, understood?”

“I’m not going to mess it up.” Lincoln said, putting his arm around Octavia’s shoulders.

“Good, now someone get me a drink.” Lexa said, “I’m too sober for this shit.”

 

x-x-x-x-x-x

 

As the party started to pick up a little more, as more people started to arrive, Lexa still hadn’t spotted Clarke. She knew the blonde was there somewhere as Raven had driven her to the party, but she hadn’t seen her. She hadn’t gone out of her way to find her, spending the first hour or so laughing with Octavia about how awkward Raven was being around Costia. Lexa knew that the two had been texting each other pretty much non-stop since she had passed on Costia’s number to Raven, they’d talked on the phone and at school, but there was something about being in an environment that had pretty much no rules that was making Raven uncharacteristically nervous. Part of Lexa found it sweet, but mostly she just found it funny.

Lexa excused herself from Octavia when Lincoln came back with some more drinks. She could understand Bellamy’s reservations about her cousin, he was older than Octavia, had more ‘life-experience’ so to speak, but Lexa knew that Bellamy had nothing to worry about. Sure, Lincoln looked pretty scary, but he was a teddy bear really. Lexa was pretty sure it was something that ran in their family, once they decided they cared about someone, they would do whatever they could to make that person happy. It had to be something about the way they were raised as people, rather than something that was in their blood, as Lexa and Anya were adopted, but family was family.

When she left the living room she decided to go and explore a little, there was something going on in most rooms of the house, Monty was rushing around making sure everything breakable was put away. His parents trusted him, and Lexa knew that everyone who was staying over that night would help him clean up the next morning just like they had the previous week, but she could also see why he was being careful. She passed a room which had the lights off, but the door was open, glancing inside she could see a piano. She backed up a little and put her head inside the room, from the light coming from the hallway she could see it wasn’t just a piano, the room had more instruments in it.

“You have a music room?” Lexa asked Monty as he walked over to where she was standing.

“Yeah,” he said with a smile, “music is a passion of my parents.”

“Can I…?” she asked, motioning into the room.

“Knock yourself out.” Monty said with a small smile as he remembered the conversation from school earlier that week when they had all found out, from Clarke, that Lexa liked to sing.

Turning the light on she walked into the room, closing the door a little behind her, she looked around. Unable to keep the smile from her lips as she saw the different guitars, keyboards, and other musical instruments which were in the room. She walked over to the piano, running her hand over the lid which was over the keys she smiled a little more. When she had lived in Australia she’d had a piano, they’d had to sell it before they moved though as it would have cost a ridiculous amount of money to transport back to the States. Lifting the lid, she sat on the small stool and flexed her fingers a little, she hadn’t played in a few months. She ran her fingers up the keys, going through the scale to warm up her fingers before she started playing properly.

As she listened to the music she could still hear coming from the living room, she closed her eyes and tried blocking it all out.

 

x-x-x-x-x-x

 

“Hey.” Clarke said with a smile as she dropped herself down on the sofa next to Octavia, “you doing okay?”

“Yeah,” Octavia replied with a nod, “Lincoln is just getting some more drinks, but I think Jasper is talking his ear off about something.”

“Wouldn’t surprise me.” Clarke said with a laugh, “is Lexa here yet?”

“She’s been here for like an hour,” Octavia said, looking at the blonde, “you two avoiding each other or something?”

“No,” Clarke said, shaking her head, “I was outside Harper, she’s having boyfriend troubles apparently.”

“Ah,” the other girl said with a small smile, “yeah, her boyfriend is a bit of a dick.”

“I’m going to go and find Lexa.” Clarke said.

“Go get your girl Griffin.” Octavia said with a smirk.

“She’s not my girl.” Clarke said with a laugh as she stood up.

“That’s only because you two are much too stupid to see what we all see.” The other girl replied with a quirk of her eyebrow.

Clarke shook her head as she walked away. As she walked out of the living she looked down the hallway, she could see Raven, Monty, Costia and a few others standing at the door of the music room.

“Hey guys…” Clarke said, stopping talking as Raven put her finger to her lips, Clarke dropped her voice to a whisper, “what’s going on?”

Raven motioned with her head into the room, Clarke looked into the room and saw Lexa sitting behind the piano.

They all stood there in silence as Lexa stopped tinkering on the piano and took a deep breath.

“So lately, been wondering, who will be there to take my place,” Lexa started to sing as she played the piano, “when I’m gone, you’ll need love, to light the shadows on your face.”

The whole group stood in a shocked silence, all of them looking around the group before looking back at Lexa.

“Told you…” Clarke said quietly, a small smile playing on her lips, the sound of Lexa singing causing her heart rate to increase, she’d certainly missed it.

“If a great wave shall fall, it’d fall upon us all,” Lexa continued, “and between the sand and stone, could you make it on your own. If I could then I would, I’ll go wherever you will go, way up high or down low, I’ll go wherever you will go.”

The group outside the room started growing as people started hearing someone singing, Clarke moved to stand just inside the room so she wasn’t having to look over someone else’s head. She knew that Lexa always got lost in music when she played and sang, so the girl would be none the wiser to the small crowd she was attracting.

“And maybe, I’ll work out, a way to make it back someday,” the brunette continued, “to watch you, to guide you, through the darkest of your days. If a great wave shall fall, it’d fall upon us all, well I hope there’s someone out there, who can bring me back to you.”

Clarke couldn’t stop her feet moving as she walked closer to the piano. Lexa smiled at her a little as she saw the blonde move to sit near the wall.

“If I could then I would, I’ll go wherever you will go, way up high or down low, I’ll go wherever you will go,” she sang, trying not to get too self-conscious about the fact that Clarke was now watching her intently, “Run away with my heart, run away with my hope, run away with my love…”

She stopped playing, clenching her jaw a little as she felt herself starting to blush.

“Don’t stop…” Clarke said quietly, “please…”

Lexa nodded a little and continued.

“I know now, just quite how, my life and love might still go on,” the brunette sang, keeping her eyes fixed on the keys as she played, “in your heart, in your mind, I’ll stay with you for all of time. If I could then I would, I’ll go wherever you will go, way up high or down low, I’ll go wherever you will go. If I could make you mine, I’ll go wherever you will go, if I could turn back time, I’ll go wherever you will go… I’ll go wherever you will go…”

As the song came to its actual end Lexa nearly jumped out of her skin as she heard a few gasps from the doorway.

“Holy shit…” Raven said.

“You have to enter the talent competition,” Octavia said, “I mean, I know Clarke said you could sing, but wow…”

 

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

 

“There you are…” Clarke said as she walked out towards the pool, where Lexa was currently sitting, her feet dangling into the water, the blonde sat down next to her, “you okay?”

“I should probably have closed the door properly.” Lexa said with a small huff of a laugh as she shook her head a little, “I was expecting everyone to be too busy getting drunk to actually pay any attention.”

“You sounded amazing,” Clarke replied, nudging Lexa’s shoulder a little, “you always did sound amazing, but… yeah.”

“Thanks…” Lexa said.

“Given any more thought to the talent competition?” Clarke asked.

“Are you ever going to let it go if I don’t?” Lexa asked in reply, looking at the blonde who shook her head a little, “Fine… I’ll do it…”

 

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

 

“Come on you two,” Raven said as Clarke and Lexa walked back into the living room, “we’re playing a game.”

“What are you playing?” Lexa asked, picking a drink up off the table where Jasper was pouring them, winking at the boy in thanks as she did.

“Sit down first,” Costia said with a smile, “then we’ll tell you.”

“Which makes it either truth or dare, or spin the bottle.” Clarke said as she sat down next to Octavia.

“I’ll pass.” Lexa said with a smile and a nod.

“Oh come on.” Raven said, looking up at her with pleading eyes as she patted an empty space next to her, “Live a little, Lexa.”

Lexa looked at Clarke, the blonde was smirking at her a little, Lexa let out a slow breath, shaking her head a little.

“Fine.” She said, sitting next to Raven.

“Room for one more?” Finn asked as he walked towards the group.

“Maybe next time stud.” Costia said, “the circle is pretty full right now.”

“Okay,” Monty said looking around the circle of people, “just to make this a little more interesting, if you want to pass on kissing someone then you have to drink.”

“Well I’ll be doing that if I spin and it lands on Lincoln,” Lexa said with a laugh, “no offence Linc, I love you and everything, but I’m not into that kinda thing.”

Everyone laughed a little.

“But,” Monty said, holding his hand up a little, “you can only drink as a pass with one person.”

Lexa looked around the circle of people, at that moment pretty happy that Finn wasn’t playing.

“Other rules are as usual.” Octavia said, reaching into the centre of the circle.

“What do you mean ‘as usual’?” Lexa asked, “I’m not sure what rules you guys play by.”

“Right,” Octavia said, looking over at Lexa, “sorry, forgot you’ve never played this with us before. The first time the bottle lands on someone when you spin it, it’s a peck, no tongue. Second time with tongue…”

“And third time you get locked in the closet with them for 7 minutes.” Clarke said with a laugh, “7 minutes in heaven apparently, though it depends on who it’s with.”

“I’ve been out of the closet for years, and you’re wanting me to go back in there willingly?” Lexa asked with a smirk, her eyes locked on Clarke.

“I don’t make up the rules.” The blonde replied with a small shrug.

“Okay.” Lexa said shaking her head, “too late to back out now right.”

“I’ll take over for you if you don’t want to play.” Finn said from where he was standing near the wall as he watched them play.

“No, it’s okay.” Lexa replied, not looking back at him.

 

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

 

They had been playing the game for around 10 minutes when Clarke span the bottle, it landing on Lexa for the second time. A chorus of ‘ooooo’s’ went around the circle.

“Oh grow up.” Clarke said with a laugh, shaking her head a little as she looked at Lexa.

“That’s the second time.” Octavia said with a smirk.

“Didn’t know you could count, O.” Lexa said, her heart starting to pound a little in her chest.

“Sass isn’t going to stop this.” Raven said with a laugh.

Lexa swallowed hard as Clarke made her way across the circle towards her.

“Breathe…” the blonde said quietly, bringing her hand up and placing it softly on Lexa’s cheek, slowly closing the distance between their lips, giving Lexa every opportunity to back out.

Lexa closed the final few inches between their lips, capturing Clarke’s with her own. Her hand coming up to tangle in Clarke’s hair as she blonde deepened the kiss. After a few moments, Lexa wasn’t sure how long because she was totally lost in the kiss, lost in Clarke, someone cleared their throat. Causing Clarke to back away a little.

“That was hot…” Raven said from where she was sitting next to Lexa.

“Really, Raven?” Lexa replied, looking at her as Clarke moved to sit back down.

“It was.” Costia said with a nod.

“Please don’t encourage her.” Clarke said with a smile as she glanced over at Costia, who laughed a little.

Lexa couldn’t help but notice the change that had occurred between Clarke and Costia in the previous few days, the atmosphere that had been there between them was now long gone, which just added weight to what Clarke had said the previous week when she had told Lexa that her only problem with the cheerleader was that she was with Lexa.

 

x-x-x-x-x-x

 

The game filtered out not long later, Monty and Miller leaving to continue their kissing elsewhere, Lincoln and Octavia excusing themselves not long afterwards. After the others decided to call it quits Lexa found herself standing in the kitchen by herself, everyone else busy enjoying the party. She couldn’t stop thinking about the kiss she had shared with Clarke, sure it had been part of the game, but it still didn’t stop her thinking about it.

“That kiss was something else…” Finn said as he walked into the kitchen.

Lexa looked over at him but didn’t say anything as he walked over to where she was standing, leaning against the table opposite where she was standing.

“So you sing, you play piano,” Finn said, looking down at his feet, “you get to make out with the really hot girls… is there anything you don’t do?”

“What do you want, Finn?” Lexa asked, folding her arms across her stomach as she looked at the boy.

“I’m just trying to be friendly.” He said, looking back up at her, “we have to go to school together, we’re in some of the same classes, we have the same friends… we both have a crush on the same girl.”

“I’m not interested in talking about Clarke with you,” Lexa said, pushing herself away from the unit she was leaning against and moving to walk past him, “in fact I’m not actually interested in talking to you at all.”

He grabbed her arm as she tried to walk past him.

“I am going to get her back.” He said, his voice low, almost threatening in a way.

“Move your hand.” Lexa said, looking down at his hand before looking at his face, “now.”

“You’re not going to stand in the way of what I want, Lexa.” He said.

“I don’t think it really matters what you want,” Lexa replied, “I think it matters what Clarke wants, and I also think it’s pretty clear that she doesn’t want you.”

“Everything okay in here?” Clarke asked as she walked into the kitchen.

“Yeah.” Lexa said with a nod as Finn let go of her arm, “everything’s fine.”

Lexa looked at Finn again before she walked out of the back doors and back out towards the pool.

“Lexa…” Clarke said, following the brunette outside, “what was that all about?”

“Nothing.” Lexa replied, shaking her head a little as she sat down on one of the sun loungers.

“And why don’t I believe that…” the blonde said, walking over and sitting next to her.

“He was just telling me that he was going to get you back,” Lexa replied honestly, not being able to lie to Clarke, “and how I wasn’t going to stand in the way of what he wants.”

“Well I don’t want him, I never wanted him.” Clarke said, turning so she was looking at Lexa, gently lifting Lexa’s face so the brunette was looking at her, “I want you, Lexa.”

“Clarke…” Lexa said with a sigh.

“I want you.” The blonde said, kissing Lexa.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter chapter than most. Drop me a comment, let me know what you think.

 

Lexa was sitting downstairs in the kitchen at Monty’s while everyone else was still asleep, she had already cleared up most of the empty bottles and cups that had been left scattered around the house. She had tried to sleep, but had spent most of the time just lying there watching Clarke sleep. Nothing more had happened between them, other than the kiss which Clarke had instigated, though Lexa was sure if she hadn’t backed out of the kiss it could have gone a lot further than it did. While she was thinking about it, she didn’t hear footsteps as someone walked into the kitchen.

“Surprised to see you awake already.” Costia said as she walked into the kitchen.

“Didn’t really sleep.” Lexa replied with a small smile.

“Well obviously not.” Costia said with a smirk.

“It wasn’t like that, you ass.” Lexa said with a roll of her eyes as she shook her head, “guess I don’t need to ask what you got up to last night, huh?”

“It was entirely PG-13 thank you very much.” Costia replied.

“Raven Reyes knows how to keep things PG-13?” Lexa asked, causing Costia to laugh.

“So, come on then,” Costia said, pouring herself a coffee and topping Lexa’s cup up before she sat down next to the other girl, “why the lack of sleep if it wasn’t like that. Last we saw you and blondie were making out on the sun lounger out by the pool.”

“We talked for a while,” Lexa said with a sigh, her cheeks burning slightly at the memories from the night before, “then decided to go to sleep. I just couldn’t sleep, which is weird because I usually have no issues falling asleep in the same bed as Clarke…”

“Too much going on in your head?” Costia asked.

“Maybe…” Lexa replied with a shrug.

“I know I haven’t known you that long,” the other girl said, “but I’d like to think I know you well enough to say that you do overthink things, especially important things. Which I think is your problem here. I mean, you’ve been wanting this for, well, forever, and now you have that chance you’re worrying about it. Just let it be whatever it is going to be.”

“Is it really that easy though?” Lexa asked.

“It is if you let it.” Costia replied with a small smile.

“I have a clean house,” Monty said as he walked into the kitchen, making both girls jump a little, “what is this witchcraft?”

“Lex here couldn’t sleep,” Costia said with a smirk, “she decided to clean.”

“Saved me a job,” Monty said with a smile, “which I guess means it’s my job to make breakfast again?”

“Pancakes?” Lexa asked.

“Pancakes.” Monty replied with a nod.

 

x-x-x-x-x-x

 

As the smell of pancakes filled the house movement could be heard from upstairs.

“They sound like a herd of Elephants.” Costia said with a laugh.

“Elephants are more social than this lot with hangovers, trust me.” Lexa said with a small smirk.

Octavia was the first person downstairs, as Monty put a plate down in front of her she grunted a little in thanks which caused Costia to laugh, which in turn caused Octavia to look at her.

“Let me guess,” Octavia said as she poured the syrup on her pancakes, “you don’t get hangovers either?”

Costia shook her head a little.

“Hate you.” Octavia said.

“You want pancakes with your syrup O?” Lexa asked.

“Bite me.” Octavia replied, which made Lexa laugh a little.

Jasper was the next person downstairs, he was wearing a pair of really bright shorts, which he hadn’t been wearing the night before. Lexa looked at him curiously.

“Can’t find my pants.” He said as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

“When did you take your pants off Jasper?” Lexa asked, amusement clear in her voice.

“I don’t know.” He said with a shrug.

“Good morning beautiful people,” Raven said as she walked into the kitchen, “and Jasper.”

“Someone’s in a good mood.” Lexa said with a smirk, looking between Costia and Raven.

“It’s a beautiful day, what’s not to be in a good mood about.” Raven said as she sat down.

Lexa spotted something that amused her greatly. She quickly moved over to where Raven was sitting and pulled the top of her t-shirt down a little to reveal a hickey.

“Yeah,” Lexa said with a nod as Raven slapped her hand away, “it’s the beautiful day that has you in a good mood.”

“Vampires,” Raven said with a shrug, “what can you do…”

“Did anyone not get laid last night?” Octavia asked, looking around the table.

Lexa and Jasper both raised their hands.

“You mean you and Clarke didn’t…” Octavia said as she looked at Lexa.

“Why is that so hard to believe?” Lexa asked with a laugh.

Octavia sighed and pulled $20 from her pocket and handed it to Raven.

“Pleasure, as always.” Raven said as she put the bill in her pocket.

“You bet on us?” Lexa asked looking between the two girls.

“They bet on everything,” Jasper replied with a shrug, “well, except me getting laid.”

“It’ll happen,” Lexa said, patting the boy on the back a little, “you can’t rush these things.”

“It’s probably more likely that someone will create the first fully functioning independent Artificial Intelligence, than it is for Jasper to get laid before college.” Raven said looking up at Lexa.

“Aren’t they already working on that?” Octavia asked.

“Not really,” Raven said, shaking her head, “what they’re doing at the moment is more like creating advanced VI’s rather than AI’s. They still need basic programming and have a set construct of rules.”

“What are we talking about?” Clarke asked as she walked into the room.

“Raven is talking dirty…” Lexa said with a smirk.

“Intelligence is a beautiful thing.” Costia said with a shrug.

Clarke shook her head a little and walked over to the table, instead of sitting on one of the empty chairs she sat on Lexa’s knee.

“You okay?” Lexa asked quietly as everyone else continued their conversation.

“Hangovers suck…” Clarke grumbled, turning her head a little and looking at Lexa.

“Going to have to take your word for that.” Lexa replied with a small smile.

“I hate you.” The blonde said.

“No you don’t.” Lexa said, wrapping her arms around Clarke’s waist.

“No, I don’t.” Clarke conceded with a nod.

Monty put a plate of pancakes down in front of Clarke.

“Thanks Monty,” she said with a smile, “you’re my second favourite.”

“I was your favourite last week.” Monty replied with mock hurt on his face.

“Yeah well,” Clarke said, reaching over for the syrup, “Lexa’s a better kisser than you.”

“When did you kiss Monty?” Lexa asked, looking between the two.

“Truth or Dare,” Monty replied, “months ago, we don’t talk about it.”

 

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

 

“Are we going to talk about last night?” Lexa asked as she and Clarke sat in her car outside Clarke’s house.

“What’s to talk about?” Clarke asked in reply, looking over at the brunette, “I thought I made it pretty clear where I stood on things.”

“And I thought we agreed that we were going to work on getting the friendship back before anything else.” Lexa replied, turning in her seat a little so she could look at Clarke.

“So you didn’t want me to kiss you last night?” Clarke asked, a smirk ghosting her lips.

“Well, I didn’t say that…” Lexa said, fighting to keep the smile off her lips.

“I was going to say, you didn’t exactly try to stop me.” Clarke replied.

“Did you want me to try to stop you?” Lexa asked.

“No…” Clarke said with a shake of her head, “I meant what I said last night, Lexa, I want to be with you. I’m pretty sure you feel the same…”

“You know I do,” Lexa replied quickly, “I just… I don’t want to mess this up, Clarke, I don’t want to do this with you just for you to decide this isn’t what you want, I don’t want to lose you.”

“What part of ‘I want to be with you’ are you having trouble with?” Clarke asked with a small smile, as she reached over and took Lexa’s hand, “I’m not going to change my mind, Lexa, I’m not going to decide this isn’t what I want.”

Lexa looked down at her hand in Clarke’s before looking up at the blonde again. With her free hand she reached across and placed her hand on Clarke’s cheek before closing the distance between them. The kiss didn’t last as long as Clarke would have wanted it to.

“Do you want to come in?” the blonde asked, looking towards the house before she looked back at Lexa.

“Sure…” the brunette said with a nod.

 

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

 

Lexa was sitting in the den at Clarke’s house, the blonde was downstairs getting them something to eat. Clarke had left her phone on the table in the den and it lit up as it vibrated, letting Lexa know she had got a text message. She knew she shouldn’t look; it was none of her business. As she reached for her own phone she saw that the text was from Finn. She didn’t need to open the messaging app to see what the text said, it showed up in the centre of the screen.

 **Finn** : So what happened with you and Lexa after I left? Bet you fucked her. She’s going to destroy your reputation at school Clarke. Jumping from my bed to hers isn’t going to look good for you.

In the rational part of her brain Lexa knew that Clarke hadn’t slept with Finn, but it was always the most irrational part of her brain which was loudest at moments like that. She sat back on the sofa and tried to concentrate on the movie as she heard Clarke coming back up the stairs. The blonde was talking to someone, so Lexa assumed that her parents were back from wherever it was they had gone to.

“You okay?” Clarke asked as she sat back down on the sofa, making Lexa realise that she was rubbish at hiding when something was wrong.

“Yeah,” Lexa replied with a tight-lipped smile and a nod, “I’m fine. You got a text or something…”

Clarke picked her phone up, Lexa watched as she read the message, rolling her eyes a little before putting the phone back on the table.

“So, what did I miss?” Clarke asked motioning to the television.

“Not much,” Lexa replied, thankful that she had already seen this particular movie, “basically the bad guy, who might not be the bad guy, took the gun from the floor at the shooting.”

“The bad guy that might not be the bad guy?” Clarke asked with a laugh.

“Well I wouldn’t want to spoil the movie for you.” Lexa said with a small smile.

“My mom wanted to know if you want to stay for dinner.” Clarke said, settling back on the sofa a little more.

“I can’t,” Lexa replied, shaking her head a little, “they’re expecting me home.”

“Okay.” Clarke said with a smile.

Clarke’s phone started to light up and buzz again.

“You going to get that?” Lexa asked, motioning to the phone.

Clarke looked at the caller ID before shaking her head a little.

“It’s not important.” The blonde said.

The phone stopped ringing before it started ringing again. Lexa found herself growing gradually more and more frustrated. She knew she had no right to, but she could still feel it

“Answer the phone, Clarke.” She said.

“It’s just Finn being an idiot,” Clarke said, “it’s not important.”

“He’s not going to stop until you talk to him.” Lexa replied.

“Fine…” Clarke said with a sigh as she picked up the phone, “What do you want Finn, I’m kind of busy right now… I don’t see what business that is of yours… Like I said, I don’t…”

Lexa stood up from the sofa and walked over to the window, it was irritating only hearing one side of the conversation.

“I’m not sure which part of ‘it’s over’ you’re not getting,” Clarke continued, “it’s not like I can even use smaller words to make it easier for you to understand… oh please, you wouldn’t even be able to find the thing with both hands and a fucking map… It’s none of your business whether or not I slept with Lexa… Leave me alone, Finn.”

Clarke hung up the phone and put it back on the table.

“See,” she said to Lexa, “told you it wasn’t important.”

“Did you sleep with him?” Lexa asked, keeping her back turned to Clarke.

“What kind of question is that?” the blonde asked standing up from the sofa and walking over to where Lexa was.

“Sorry…” Lexa replied with a sigh, “it’s none of my business…”

“I didn’t sleep with him,” Clarke said, walking to stand in front of Lexa, “he wanted to but I said no, and he actually listened.”

Lexa nodded a little.

“Hey,” Clarke said, putting her hands on Lexa’s waist, “you have got to stop letting this bother you. You don’t see me getting all stressed about what may or may not have happened with you and Costia.”

“You know what happened with me and Costia,” Lexa said, “and need I remind you that you were stressed about that well before this happened.”

Clarke laughed a little.

“I haven’t slept with anyone, Lexa…” she said quietly, “no one…”

“You know he’s going to make everyone think you did, right.” Lexa replied.

“I don’t care,” Clarke said with a shrug, “if that’s what he needs to do to make himself feel better, then let him. I know the truth; you know the truth.”

Lexa nodded a little.

“I’m sorry, I just…” Lexa started to say, getting cut off by Clarke’s lips on hers.

The kiss ended when someone cleared their throat from the doorway, both girls backing away quickly before looking over to the door and seeing Jake standing there.

“I was just checking to see whether Lexa was staying for dinner.” He said, a small smile on his lips.

“I… er… need to go home.” Lexa said, avoiding eye contact with the man.

He nodded a little before giving Clarke a knowing look and leaving the room.

“Shit…” Lexa muttered as Jake left, to her surprise Clarke just laughed, “how are you finding this funny?”

“At least it wasn’t my mom.” Clarke said with a quirk of her eyebrow.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the delay with this. Writers blocks sucks. Okay, there's another song in this part. To get the feel of what I was aiming for, look up the Evanescence version of Linkin Park's Numb on youtube and maybe listen to it while you're reading that part. Don't forget to comment and let me know what you think :)

 

A few days after Monty’s most recent party, Lexa was in the auditorium at the school with Monty, Raven and Clarke. They had been roped into helping set everything up for the auditions of the talent show, apparently a lesson had been learnt from the previous year and instead of just allowing the students to all partake they were holding auditions. The talent show itself would be held the following week, in front of most of the school and anyone who wanted to pay for tickets. Lexa wasn’t sure about it, when she found out from Mr Kane just how many people they were expecting, she’d been fine when she thought it was just a school thing. But she couldn’t back out now, Clarke would never let her forget it.

“Okay,” Monty said, looking down the list he had in front of him, “so we’ve got the drums set up, the keyboard is all set and ready to go… the piano…”

He looked over at Lexa who nodded.

“Is all good,” Monty said with a nod, “I think that’s about it.”

“This is going to be so much more boring than last year.” Raven said with a little huff.

“That’s just because they won’t let you blow anything up.” Clarke said with a laugh.

“Yeah, yeah,” Raven said with a small smirk, “we need to test the sound system, any volunteers?”

Everyone looked over at Lexa.

“Oh no,” Lexa said, shaking her head as she backed away from the piano, “no…”

“Oh come on, Lex.” Clarke said with a small smile, the look in her eyes one that she knew Lexa couldn’t say no to.

“Not fair.” Lexa replied, closing her eyes and holding her fingers up in an x shape as she stepped away from Clarke, causing everyone to laugh, “you know I can’t say no to that look.”

“I think that’s the idea.” Monty said with a laugh.

“I can only play one instrument at a time,” Lexa said with a sigh as she walked back over to the piano, throwing a mock evil look at Clarke, which had the blonde smirking a little, “so this is going to be a pointless exercise.”

“Just get on with it.” Raven said with a smile.

Lexa started playing the piano, standing rather than sitting on the small seat, which she pushed away with her leg before she started tapping her foot to the rhythm that she heard in her head. She wasn’t a bar into the song when she heard the keyboard kick in and glanced back to see Raven smirking at her. Lexa smiled a little as she carried on playing, Raven obviously knowing the song she was playing. It wasn’t long before the drums kicked in to, Monty sitting on the stool behind the drum kit.

Clarke couldn’t stop the smile playing on her lips as Lexa closed her eyes and got lost in the music. She had always known that music was something of a passion for the brunette and she always loved seeing Lexa this relaxed and seemingly in her element.

“I’m tired of being what you want me to be,” Lexa sang, knowing that she had started it a little too high for her vocal range, but going with it anyway, “feeling so faithless, lost under the surface. Don’t know what you’re expecting of me, put under the pressure of walking in your shoes…”

Octavia and a few of her soccer friends were walking past the auditorium and heard the music so decided to walk in. It didn’t take long for the small crowd to grow a little, not that anyone on the stage noticed.

“Every step that I take is another mistake to you,” Lexa continued, glancing over at Clarke, a challenging look in her eyes, they both knew that harmonies were needed, the brunette smiling a little as she continued to sing and the blonde joined in, “I become so numb, I can’t feel you there, I become so tired, so much more aware. I’m becoming this, all I want to do, is be more like me, and be less like you.”

Marcus Kane and a few of the other teachers found their way into the auditorium as well. All seemingly surprised by the sounds they were hearing.

“Can’t you see that you’re smothering me,” the brunette continued, her foot tapping away to the rhythm that Monty was tapping out on the drums, “Holding too tightly, afraid to lose control? Cause everything that you thought I would be, is falling apart, right in front of you. Every step that I take is another mistake to you, and every second I waste is more than I can take…”

She looked back to Clarke again, the blonde smiling a little before again adding the harmonies on the chorus. Raven and Monty looked over at each other and laughed a little at the looks that were passing between Clarke and Lexa.

“I become so numb, I can’t feel you there, I become so tired, so much more aware,” the pair continued, “I’m becoming this, all I want to do, is be more like me and be less like you.”

Lexa knew that she was going to struggle with the next part, the notes were at the very top of her vocal range.

“But I know, I may end up failing too.” She sang, before looking at Clarke, shaking her head a little, motioning for the blonde to continue as she couldn’t.

“But I know,” the blonde sang, noticing how Lexa closed her eyes as she smiled and bit her lower lip a little, “you were just like me, with someone disappointed in you.”

“I become so numb, I can’t feel you there, I become so tired, so much more aware,” the two girls continued, as Monty increased the loudness of the beat a little, “I’m becoming this, all I want to do, is be more like me and be less like you. I become numb, I can’t feel you there, I become so tired, so much more aware, all I want to do, is be more like me and be less like you.”

The drums stopped, as if it had been a finely rehearsed piece rather than an impromptu jamming session, leaving just Lexa playing the piano and Raven on the keyboard as the final notes of the song filled the auditorium.

The group finally realised they weren’t alone in the auditorium as they heard Octavia start whistling and everyone else clapping. Lexa shook her head a little as Raven stepped forward to take a dramatic bow, which caused everyone to laugh.

Octavia noticed Marcus talking to Nyko.

“That girl is in your homeroom class, yes?” Marcus said, “Miss Woods?”

“Yes.” Nyko said, a small proud smile on his lips.

“Did you know she could sing like that?” the other man asked, causing Nyko to shake his head, “I need to make a few calls, there are a few schools out there with music scholarships which may be interested in her talent.”

Octavia was about to step forward and suggest that Marcus run it past Lexa before he did anything, but she was stopped when she saw Finn and his friends standing in the doorway. The look on Finn’s face wasn’t one that she liked.

“That was awesome…” one of Finn’s friends said, stopping as Finn looked at him, “I mean, it wasn’t bad…”

Octavia narrowed her eyes a little as she watched the boys leave. She made her way down the steps in the auditorium towards the stage as everyone else started to clear out of the room.

“Okay,” Octavia said as she walked up the steps to the stage where her friends were still standing, “how long did that take to get right.”

“Believe it or not,” Raven said, “that wasn’t planned. We were actually testing the sound system.”

“I think we can say it works.” Lexa said with a shrug.

“Couldn’t you have waited for me?” Octavia asked, a small pout playing on her lips.

“You were too busy getting all sweaty by the looks of it.” Lexa said quirking her eyebrow a little.

“Soccer training just restarted today,” Octavia replied with a shrug, “you should come and watch our games, so much more enjoyable than idiots playing football.”

Lexa shook her head a little.

“What?” Octavia asked.

“Americans and your sports terms…” Lexa said, a small smirk playing on her lips.

“Need I remind you that you were born here.” Clarke said.

“But I grew up in a place where they respect the English Language rather than slaughter it.” Lexa said with a laugh.

“I thought Aussies hated the Brits…” Monty said.

“It’ s a friendly rivalry.” Lexa replied with a nod, “that’s not so friendly because other than the indigenous Australians most of them are actually descendants of British criminals. Doesn’t mean they don’t keep the language pretty much intact though.”

“So you have football and Rugby…” Octavia said, “though football is actually soccer and Rugby is actually football…”

Lexa rolled her eyes a little.

“You need to be educated.” She said as she looked at Octavia, “we also have Aussie Rules football.”

“Which is what?” Raven asked.

“Brutal.” Lexa replied with a laugh, “people have ended up with broken necks playing it before.”

“Okay,” Monty said, shaking his head a little as he stepped towards the edge of the stage, “can we stop talking about sports, I feel my gayness vanishing more every second.”

Everyone laughed as they walked down the steps from the stage and up towards the exit of the auditorium.

“Raven…” Octavia said, as she dropped back from the group.

“What’s up?” Raven asked, slowing to walk next to her friend, “if you’re bothered by Lexa, she doesn’t mean it.”

“It’s not that.” Octavia replied shaking her head a little, “if you knew something that effected someone else, something that you knew they probably wouldn’t like, would you tell them?”

“It would depend what it was, and who it effected,” Raven said, “I mean, if it was something like the football team having to play with pink glitter balls and Finn not liking it, then no, I’d be much too amused.”

“That’d be funny,” Octavia said with a laugh, “but no, it’s about Lexa…”

“Okay, tell me what it is, and we’ll decide together whether we should tell her.” Raven said with a small smile.

“See, this is why you’re my favourite.” Octavia replied with a smile of her own, “when you guys were… what’s the term… jamming, I heard Kane talking to Nyko about calling up a few people. He was saying something about some schools that have music scholarships that would be interested in Lexa’s talent…”

“He’s going to have to tell her eventually,” Raven said, “how would they hear her singing otherwise, if she doesn’t agree to it.”

“The talent show…” Octavia said, “he could invite them along to that.”

“She’ll hate that,” Raven replied with a sigh, “she’s freaking out about it anyway.”

“Why?” the other girl asked, “she’s awesome.”

“She’s only doing it because that’s what Clarke wants.” Raven said.

“That girl is so whipped.” Octavia said with a laugh.

“What are you two planning?” Clarke asked from where she was walking ahead of the two, with Lexa and Monty.

“Just talking about how I can get something to go boom during the talent show without getting expelled.” Raven said with a shrug.

“Really, Raven.” Clarke said, “you didn’t learn your lesson last time?”

“Lexa,” Raven said, walking up next to the other girl, putting her arm around Lexa’s shoulder, “how do you feel about pyrotechnics during your song?”

“No.” Lexa replied, looking at Raven.

“Not even like rainbow coloured ones?” Raven asked.

“No, Raven.” Lexa said, “no fire of any kind.”

“You suck.” Raven grumbled, causing Lexa to laugh a little.

 

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

 

“So,” Anya said as they sat around the table for the family meal, “how’s Clarke?”

Lexa glared at her older sister across the table.

“How’s Bellamy?” Lexa shot back, causing Anya to nearly choke on the food she was eating.

“Oh, Lexa,” Indra said, interrupting the two girls, “your school newsletter arrived earlier, there was mentions of a talent show…”

“Er, yeah,” Lexa said with a nod, “it’s next week, I think…”

“You singing?” Anya asked.

Lexa didn’t say anything, she just nodded a little.

“Seriously?” Anya asked, “I was expecting the whole ‘I don’t sing anymore’ thing again.”

“Yeah, well…” Lexa said, before mumbling, “Clarke thinks I should do it.”

“I’m sorry, I didn’t quite hear that.” Anya replied, a smirk on her face as she knew exactly what Lexa had said.

“I hate you.” Lexa said, narrowing her eyes as she looked at her sister.

“It says we can get tickets.” Indra said, looking at Gustus and Anya.

“The more moral support the better, right Lex?” Anya asked, another smirk firmly in place on her face.

“I’m sure Lexa will have enough moral support from her friends.” Gustus said, sensing that Lexa wasn’t entirely comfortable.

“Yeah, Clarke can be her own personal cheerleader.” Anya said.

“Can you not just leave that alone.” Lexa replied, her words coming out a little more harshly than she had intended.

“Sorry kid,” Anya said, raising her hands a little in a surrender thing, “I was only messing around.”

“I know…” Lexa replied with a sigh, “sorry… can I be excused?”

Indra nodded a little and Lexa stood up from the table and went upstairs to her room. The whole talent show thing was already freaking her out enough without the thought that her family would be there as well, add to that Anya poking fun at her about her relationship with Clarke and Lexa thought that her head might just explode.

While Lexa was laying on her bed there was a knock at her door.

“Yeah…” Lexa said, sitting up a little as Gustus walked into her room, closing the door behind him.

“Everything okay?” Gustus asked as he walked over and sat on Lexa’s bed.

“Yeah,” Lexa replied, dropping her head back down on her pillows, “just… freaking out.”

“About?” he asked.

“This whole talent show thing.” Lexa said, rubbing her hands over her face a little.

“What is it we’ve always said to you,” Gustus said, “you should do something because you enjoy it. If it’s worrying you this much, why are you doing it?”

“Because Clarke thinks I should.” Lexa replied, sitting up and resting her back against the headboard of her bed.

“And does Clarke know how much it’s bothering you, because if she did I’m sure she wouldn’t want you to do it.” Gustus said with a small smile.

“Too late to back out now.” Lexa said with a sigh, “auditions are tomorrow.”

“They’re making you audition?” he asked.

“Apparently last year it was a little bit of a mess,” Lexa said with a small laugh, “Raven made something explode as her talent.”

“That sounds like Raven.” Gustus said with a laugh of his own, “talk to Clarke…”

Lexa nodded a little.

“It’ll all work out in the end, Lexa,” Gustus said, standing up from the bed, “it always does.”

Lexa picked up her phone as Gustus left the room, closing the door behind him as he left. Lexa went through her contact list, her finger hovering over the call button when she reached Clarke’s name. Taking a deep breath, she hit call and waited for the blonde to answer, it didn’t take long.

“Hey Lex.” Clarke said as she answered the phone, Lexa could practically hear the small smile that was on the blonde’s lips.

“Hey…” the brunette replied.

“What’s the matter?” Clarke asked, immediately concerned.

“I’m kinda freaking out.” Lexa said with a short laugh.

“About what?” Clarke asked in reply.

“The talent show,” Lexa said honestly, “I just… I don’t know…”

“You’re amazing, why are you freaking out.” Clarke said, “you have no reason to freak out.”

“I have to sing in front of people,” Lexa replied, “like actual people.”

“You sing in front of me,” the blonde said, “and O, Raven, Monty… everyone at Monty’s party.”

“Yeah, but you guys don’t count.” Lexa said, shaking her head a little, “you’re my friends, it’s slightly different. I mean, tomorrow, the auditions, it’s a closed thing. I have to sing in front of people I don’t know…”

“Would it make it easier if I was there?” the blonde asked.

“Yeah…” Lexa replied quietly, “cause then I could just block everything else out…”

“Okay,” Clarke said, “then I’ll be there.”

“How, it’s closed auditions.” Lexa said.

“Don’t worry about that,” Clarke replied, “I’ll be there.”

“Okay…” Lexa said.

“Feeling better?” Clarke asked.

“Yeah.” Lexa replied, “I am.”

“Good.” The blonde said, “Are you going to tell me what you’re singing yet?”

“Nope,” Lexa replied with a smirk, “you’ll have to wait and see.”

“I hate you.” Clarke said with a laugh.

“ think we both know that’s not true.” Lexa said with a laugh of her own.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr @unaligned-valkyrie


End file.
